The Ups and Downs
by KayLV
Summary: A young Daryl Dixon makes an unlikely friendship with the new girl in town. There will be many ups and downs between Daryl and Kat as they go through their lives* together and apart. *Goes from a young age all the way up to the ZA. There will be moments where there will be big jumps in time.
1. Chapter 1

As Norma and Shaun's truck came to a stop in front of the foster care center. Norma couldn't stop shaking her leg. It was a long nerve wrecking ride for her. She couldn't help but wonder what the child was like. Were they a boy or girl? Would they like Norma and her husband? What would their favorite food be? More and more questions rushed through her mind making her leg shake even more! Shaun looked over at his wife. Though she had aged a bit, he thought of her as radiant as the first day they had met. He smiled at her and put his hand on her leg to control her shaking. She looked up at him.

"Sorry. I'm just so excited."

"I know you are dear but ya gonna scared the damn child with all that shaking." Shaun said. Norma laughed that laugh Shaun loved so much and slap his chest. He held his hand out to his wife.

"Ya ready?" He asked. She smiled and grabbed his hand. She kissed it lightly and got out of the truck.

When they got inside of the building, they waited for someone to talk to them. And waited and waited. Finally their case worker came out with a forced smile.

"I am so sorry for the wait Mr. and Mrs. Peters. Come this way." They looked at each other and followed her into her office. She motioned for the couple to have a seat.

"Alrighty then. I'm just gonna get straight to the point. The child that we've assigned to you is what we like to call a 'special' case." She tried to say as sincere as she could. "But... I personally feel as though this child is too hard to handle even for you two. I just want what is best for both parties. So I've decided that maybe it will be best to give this case to someone more.. attentive towards a child of this situation." The caseworker said. Norma shook her head.

"I think we can take care of the child just fine. We've had a couple of children walk through are doors. Heck we've adopted two of them and one of them being a 'special' case." Norma said. Shaun then spoke up.

"Yes Mrs..."

"Miss Brown."

"Miss Brown, I believe me and my wife can handle anything you can serve to us." Miss Brown looked between them both. She sighed.

"The thing is this child has been through a great ordeal and we just don't her going through anymore heartbreak if you decided not to let her stay. This will be her third home if you take her in."

"It's a girl." Norma smiled. Miss Brown gave a sad smile and nodded.

"We won't give up on her like the other parents have." Shaun swore.

"That's what the last one said" The caseworker sighed.

"We won't" Norma said firmly. The case worker thought it over. She knew that this couple has had a high success with most of the foster children that they have had.

"Alright. I'll give you a chance. Just please be patient with the girl." The couple nodded their heads and proceeded with the paperwork.

Norma and Shaun walked behind Miss Brown down a long hallway. Children were running around laughing and playing. They reached a big open room that is assumed to be the center's library/playroom. Miss Brown motion for them to stop outside the doorway as she went in. Norma being curious looking around the corner. Miss Brown walked up to a little girl maybe about five or six years old holding a book in her hand. Norma instantly felt a tug at her heart when she saw the girl. She had long black hair, sad almond shaped eyes, and a rosy complexion to her chunky cheeks.

"Kat we found a new home for you." The girl stood silent with no emotion. She just looked down at her book.

"It gonna be fine honey. These are good people. They'll take care of you." Miss Brown said. The little girl got up carrying the book in her hand and a stuffed horse in the other. Norma went back around the corner with her hand over her mouth. Shaun noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Did you get that feeling again?" He asked. Norma nodded her head as he rubbed her back. Miss Brown came around the corner with the girl. Shaun looked down at her while the little girl look up at him. He knew in the moment that she was gonna be apart of their family.

"This is Katherine. But most just call her Kat." Miss Brown smiled at the little girl. The little girl just kept looking back and forth between the couple.

* * *

The drive was quiet. Norman looked in the rear view mirror watching Kat. The girl stared out the window watching the tree line go by. It went from buildings to little house all lined up to big farms and open spaces. They were getting near their home. A horse ranch to be exact. Norma turned to look at Kat. She noticed the stuffed horse in her hands at the orphanage that Kat seemed to hold on her dear life. Norma pointed to the stuffed animal.

"Kat do you like horses?" She asked.

Kat looked at her and smiled. She nodded her head vigorously.

"Well that's good cause there a whole lot of horses where we're going." Norma smiled. Kat looked at Shaun in the mirror as he nodded. Kat gave Norma a smile before going back to looking out the window.

They soon reached the ranch. Kat looked out the window in amazement at all the horses. As the car came to a stop, Kat's door went flying open. She ignored the big beautiful house and garden and ran straight to the horses. Norma and Shaun ran behind her.

"Wow you are a quick child huh?" Shaun said when they finally reached her. Kat smiled at him and went back to the horses. She kept a close eye on a really big horse being brought into a stable by its handler.

"That's Buck. He's pretty big huh?" Shaun said. Kat nodded her head. She followed the horse and ran into the stable. Kat went up to Buck's stall. The horses looked down at her and nayed in her face. Kat jumped back and bumped into Shaun with Norma right next to him.

"It's alright honey. He's gentle. Why don't you pet him?" Shaun said. Kat hid behind Norma as they got closer to Buck's stall. Norma moved Kat in front of her and took her hand. Buck put his head down just enough for Kat to pet him. Kat smiled at the couple.

* * *

Norma and Kat stayed in the stables for awhile as Norma talked to Kat about the different types of horses they housed.

"Buck is a clydesdale horse. We use him for pulling the carriages around the ranch. Sometimes he's in the town's Christmas parade." Norma said. Buck bend down and nuzzled Kat's little neck making her giggled. Norma was happy she was adjusting well but she hoped she will do the same when the girls came home. Just then Norma heard the family truck come up.

"Kat would you like to meet the girls?" Norma asked. Kat almost forgot that Shaun left to run an errand. Kat looked at her then outside the stable. Kat didn't really want to go but she knew that she had to. Kat took Norma's hand and they walked towards the house.

Kat saw Shaun come out of the truck and opened the back door. A girl the size of Kat came out. Kat noticed something different about the girl though. In the face and body. She took Shaun's hand and pulled him towards Norma and Kat. She smiled at Kat and hugged her. Kat wasn't use to this. No one really touches her except for holding hands but Kat felt different, she liked this.

"Hi! I'm Haley!" She said loudly in Kat's ear. Kat looked over at the truck. A girl was in the back staring at them, Kat specifically. She looked older than Kat and Haley.

"Haley ya gonna squeeze the life out of the girl!" Shaun laughed. Haley immediately moved away from Kat. Norma looked over at the truck.

"Harper! Get out here and greet our new guest." Norma said. Harper jumped out of the truck and slammed the door behind her. Kat thought she looked mean.

"Harper, this is Kat." Kat waved at her but didn't get that back. Except she got a huff from Harper.

"Young lady do not give her that attitude." Norma said. Harper huffed again and ran into the house slamming the door behind her again. Shaun patted Kat on the head.

"It's alright she just needs to warm up to ya that's all." Kat looked at the house hoping that will happen.


	2. Chapter 2

_**1 Month Later**_

It was decide that since Kat couldn't interact with other people, that Norma will homeschool her. Kat didn't have a problem with that. She liked learning new things and being with Norma. Kat thought Norma was the best foster parent she has encountered and this made her scared. Kat didn't want to leave this place or this family.

"Kat?" Norma said. Kat looked up from her book and stared at her.

"Why don't we play some hooky today? Go see the town. I know you haven't been there yet." Kat smiled and got up from her chair. Norma grabbed her purse and the keys to the truck and lead Kat outside.

"Now that I think of it, Harper and Hayley are probably out from school by now. Harper did mention going to the arcade with her friends, I'm sure Hayley followed her there. We can go look around and I can take you there so you can play video games." Norma said looking at Kat. Kat just looked back at her without a word. Norma smiled and sighed. They climbed in the truck and drove towards the town. Kat liked looking out the window and watching the people interact. A lot of them were friendly or just kept to themselves. Which was very different from where she came from. She looked at kids around her age laughing and running down the street and a mother holding her child's hand and smiling down at them. Kat felt bad now and sat back into her seat and looked forward.

Norma parked the car in front of a clothing store and the both of them got out. As Norma came around the car to the passenger side, she held out her hand to Kat and smiled down at her. Kat suddenly felt good again as she grabbed a hold of Norma's hand.

"Why don't we look in here and get you some more clothes?" Norma asked. Kat nodded and they both walked into the store. Kat looked around at all the colorful clothes in the children's section of the store.

"You can pick any thing you want." Norma said. Kat had already picked out two baseball shirts and a pair of denim pants when her eyes landed on a pink dress hanging on the wall. She has never own or seen a dress like this! Norma came next to her and looked at the dress.

"Do you like it, Kat?" She asked. Kat looked at her and nodded. Norma went to grab the dress off the wall. Norma could see why Kat liked this dress, it was beautiful but she knew that they wouldn't be able to afford it right now.

"It's a very pretty dress, hun but it's a little to expensive. I'm sorry." Norma said sadly. Kat nodded and headed over to the shoe section. Norma sighed. She felt a deep connection to the little girl and wanted to give her the world if she could. Norma knew what she was going to do and headed towards the cashier.

Kat looked at around at the different shoes. Platforms and heels. Fancy men's shoes and work boots like the one Shaun wears. Norma came over to Kat with a satisfied smile.

"Are you ready to go look around some more?" Norma asked. Kat instantly took a hold of Norma's hand and nodded. Norma felt her heart swell as she looked down at the little girl.

* * *

Norma and Kat walked around the town for a while. Passing different kinds of shops and diners. They even passed a used book store that Kat dragged Norma into much to her surprise. Norma has never met a child who would pull their parent into a book store and collect a stack of books to begging to be bought. Kat walked out of the store with Norma with a smile on her face struggling to carry her big bag of books. She loved to read and now she had a whole bunch of books to keep her occupied through out the day. Norma saw kids running into the town's arcade across the street. Norma stopped Kat.

"Kat, why don't you go and check out the arcade while I go put our bags back in the truck?" Norma said. Kat nodded and handed her the bag of books. "Here take some coins and play a couple of games, okay?" Norma gave her a couple of coins. Kat began to walk across the street as Norma watched her carefully.

Kat entered the arcade and was surprised. There were so many kids playing and running around. She was amused by the bright colored lights of the machines. Kat heard her name from across the room.

"Kat! Kat over here!" Kat looked around and saw Hayley coming towards her.

"You want to play some air hockey with me?" Hayley said as she grabbed Kat's wrist and pulled her towards the game. Kat showed her the coins Norma gave her.

"Cool! We can play a lot of games with this." Hayley said that made Kat smiled. Hayley took a couple of coins and put it into the machine and Kat followed suit. Kat never played this game before and was getting her butt kicked.

"I should have asked you if you have ever played this game before." Hayley asked. Kat shook her head. She has never even been to an arcade before.

"It's okay! You'll get better." Hayley said. Kat smiled and put another coin in the machine. But as she did that Hayley was pushed by a slightly other boy and his friends.

"Move! It's our turn." The boy said.

"We were just about to play another game!" Hayley said. The boy pushed her again.

"So what! You and the baby over there shouldn't even be here. Losers!" He said. Kat felt anger rush through her. She wish she was big enough to take him but she was shorter the him by a head. She saw Harper standing with the little group of kids just staring at the scene. Kat hoped she would step in but she didn't even try. Hayley walked over to Kat with tears in her eyes. Kat patted her shoulder to calm her down and glared at the boy who pushed Hayley.

"What? Ya' got a problem or something." He said as he walked over to them. Kat just kept glaring at him.

"If you got something to say then say it!" He said in her face. Kat wanted so bad to say something but couldn't. She just took Hayley by the hand and started to walk towards the door.

"What are ya? A mute!" He laughed.

"Come on, Johnny. Let's just play the game." One of his friends said. Kat looked back at a blonde boy pulling the older kid to the table. Kat just wanted to go find Norma and go back to the ranch.

* * *

Kat was able to quickly find Norma in a pharmacy near the truck. Kat and Hayley walked in the store and over to Norma.

"Hello ladies, how was the.. Hayley? Are you okay? Why are you crying?" Norma said as she bent down to Hayley. She wiped away her tears and held her cheek.

"A couple of boys bullied me and Kat in the arcade." Hayley said.

"Oh honey it's okay. Where was Harper?" Norma asked. Hayley looked at Kat and back at Norma.

"She wasn't around when it happened." Hayley said. Kat was surprised that Hayley lied about Harper but she didn't care at the moment and just wanted to leave this town and go read her books.


	3. Chapter 3

Kat and Haley got closer as the months went by. It was almost like they were attached at the hip. Just like Kat, Haley was special but just in a different way. Norma and Shaun explained to her that Hayley had a condition called Down Syndrome. Kat felt that because of this she had to protect Haley and had to treat her like any other person especially after what happened at the arcade.

Because Kat was homeschooled, she always waited outside on the porch for Haley to come home and tell Kat about her day at school even though Kay didn't say much back. She just liked to listen to Hayley's stories.

Harper was a different story. Since Kat had started to live there Harper had began to get competitive for her parents attention. Harper never wanted to play with Kat so they weren't so close. Since then Harper started to hangout with the wrong crowd from school.

Kat looked at the time. Haley was going to get home from school soon. So she ran outside and sat on the porch swing. She waited and waited but Haley didn't come home. She looked at the clock inside the house from the porch window. Hayley should have been here 30 minutes ago. Kat felt her stomach tighten. She got up from the porch swing and ran down the house stairs and down the trail leading to the main road. She got to the end of the trail and turned to where the school bus usually dropped off Haley and Harper.

As she ran by the bus stop she heard yelling and laughing in the tall field of grass. Sounded like a group of kids. Just as she was going to run by she heard a girl crying out 'stop'. Kat ran into the grass and into a clearing where a group of the kids were throwing trash at Haley. She saw Harper staring at Haley with no expression on her face. Harper looked up and stared at Kat, shocked to see her there. Kat pushed pass some of the kids and went to the ground in front of Hayley. The kids stopped throwing things as Kat held up Haley's face. Kat wiped away her tears and tried help her up.

"Hey look it's the mute." One boy called out. The rest of the group laughed. A boy, older then all the other, stepped forward.

"Got something to say?" Kat looked up at him and didn't respond. "Get up! Get the fuck up mute!" The older kid kicked dirt in Kat's face causing her to cough. "Thought so you little shit." Everyone oh'ed. His attention then went to Haley who was now sobbing even harder.

"Aw look the retard is crying even harder now that her damn mute mutt gave up on her." He said. He pulled her hair and slapped her across the face. Kat felt anger rush through her. She stood up quickly and push the older boy. He stumbled back and stared at Kat. He groaned as all his friends laughed and egged him on. He came towards her and raised his hand to strike her. Kat immediately kicked him in the groin. When he fell to the ground in pain Kat got on top of him and started punching him.

"Don't you ever touch her again! You fucking little shit! You fucking waste of air! I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" She said on the final blow. The boy's face was bloody. Kat felt someone push her off of the older boy. Two boys that she had seen around with Harper sometimes.

"You better get out of here girl!" The older boy said. The younger one just stared at her. Kat stared at all the kids around her who were whispering to one another. All amazed that a little girl had such strength. She got up quickly and grabbed Haley hand and headed back home.

* * *

As they walked up to the house, Norma walks out. She see her girls covered in trash, dirt and blood and immediately ran towards them.

"Oh my goodness! What happened?" She asked as she looked at Haley's face.

"Harper's friends threw trash at me, hurt me, and teased me. Kat saved me from them." Haley sobbed out. Norma looked at Kat who was looking away. She looked at the little girls hands covered in blood and bruised.

"Kat is that true?" Norma asked. Kat then took off to the back of the house to the stables. Norma took Haley into the house and had Shaun clean her up.

Norma walked out back and into the stables where Kat was holding Buck's head as he nuzzled her.

As she got closer she could hear the sobs.

"Kat?" Norma said. Kat wiped her tears and looked at Norma.

"Kat, it's alright." Norma walked closer. Kat shook her head.

"Why is it not alright?"

"Because I messed up! And now you're gonna send me away!" Kat sobbed. Norma's mouth fell open. She hasn't heard Kat's voice before. She smiled and bent down to Kat's level.

"Why would you think that honey? You helped protect Haley from something really bad happening to her. We could never send you away for that."

"You wouldn't?" Norma smiled.

"Of course not." Kat then hugged Norma. Norma smiled into Kat's hair.

"And plus me and Shaun have a little surprise for you. We were going to tell you tonight but I can't keep it in much longer. Not after this." Kat looked at her waiting to hear the news.

"We've decided that we want to adopt you. We want you to be apart of this family, Kat." Norma said with tears in her eyes. Kat smiled and hugged Norma tight.

"Thank you." She squeaked.

* * *

Kat couldn't contain her excitement. She ran into the house and went straight to Haley. She told her the news and they both hugged each other. Norma came in after and smiled at Shaun.

"I guess you couldn't hold it in much longer huh?" Shaun said. Norma smiled and shook her head 'no'.

"Wait a second! Did she just talk?" Shaun exclaimed. Norma let out a laugh.

"I felt the exact why." Norma said. The couple hugged each other as Harper walked in. They all looked at her.

"What's going on?" Harper asked.

"We've decided to adopt Kat into our family." Shaun said. Harper's jaw fell open at the news.

"Why?" She said.

"Because we love her and we want her to be apart of this family." Norma said.

"I don't! I don't love her!" Harper yelled as she went up the stairs.

"Harper!" Norma yelled. Shaun pulled Norma back from running after Harper. "We need to have a talk with that girl, Shaun!"

"Just let it be, Norma. She'll get over it. Eventually.." Shaun said.


	4. Chapter 4

_I just want to give a warning for this chapter. It gets very graphic towards the end for those with abuse as a trigger._

 _Thank you._

* * *

Harper just couldn't adjust to Kat living with them. She had thought the girl was just going to pass through and go onto another home but this time was different and she knew that the moment Kat came and the way Norma looked at the girl. She felt anger at the thought that it wouldn't just be them (Harper, Hayley, Shaun, and Norma) and at the thought the Kat was getting all of the adult's attention. Harper sat in her room contemplating what she should do. She didn't know whether to go downstairs with her family or go out and meet up with her friends. She didn't want to face her family especially after running off from them so dramatically. She climbed out her window and down the ivy wall that laid on the side of the house. Harper ran towards the open field and into the woods to her friend's secret hang out. She came up to a clearing and spotted the hangout aka the spooky abandoned cabin in the woods. She looked around for her friends and didn't spot anyone. She would have thought that after the arcade they would head over here like they always do.

"AH!" Someone yelled in her ear making Harper jump and fall over. She heard people laugh and coming out from behind bushes and trees. She looked up at Merle freaking Dixon.

"Stupid Dixon!" She yelled at him. She got up from the ground and pushed him.

"Stop being such a party pooper, Harper." He laughed. Harper groaned and rolled her eyes. She walked over to the cabin and shoved the front door open and sat on the dusty couch. She watched as her friends walked in still giggling.

"Hey, how's Jimmy?" Harper asked. Everyone got quiet.

"Ran home to his damn mama!" Merle said as he sat next to Harper. People started to snicker.

"Who was that anyways? The one that messed up Jim's face something bad." Merle's brother, Daryl asked.

"Kat. Some girl that lives with us now." Harper groaned. "I can't believe Shaun and Norma adopted the little freak!"

"So the mute freak is now your sister? Dang feel bad for you." Another boy said.

"Tell me about it, Todd! What makes her so special?" Harper said. Merle laughed.

"What is it, Merle?"

"Quit complaining! You just mad you're not the center of attention anymore. You got the same way when Hayley came along." Merle stated. Harper just rolled her eyes and sat back into her seat.

"Any who look what I got from my old man's jacket today." Todd said. He got up and pulled a small white stick from his pocket.

"Is that a cigarette?" Daryl asked. Merle slapped the back of his head.

"No shit Sherlock!" Merle said. "Let's light it up!"

"How? None of us have a light." Harper said.

"Me and Daryl will make a fire." Merle said as he shoved his brother and lead him outside. Everyone followed suit.

* * *

After Merle and Daryl were finally able to light a fight, they all gathered around as Todd lite the cigarette.

"Uh... So who wants to go first?" Todd asked. They all looked around at each other. Harper shook her head and stepped back.

"I ain't touching that thing. Norma said those things are nasty and make you ugly." She said as she flipped her hair. The boys groaned and turned back to Todd.

"Todd, you try first! It's yours anyways." One of the boys said. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Fine! I'll do it. But only because you guys are a bunch of babies." Todd said. He look at the cigarette hesitantly before putting it to his lips. He inhaled the smoke and held it in his mouth. He started to tear up and turn red.

'Breathe man breathe!" Merle said before patting him on the back. Todd coughed and coughed.

"How was it?" Daryl asked. Todd kept coughing before giving an answer.

"It.. was.. cool!" He said. The boys cheered while Harper rolled her eyes and wonder why she hung out with them.

"Here! Pass it to me." Merle said. Todd handed it to Merle. He inhaled and quickly let the smoke out just like he seen his father do. He passed it to Daryl who held it hesitantly between his finger and thumb. Merle gave him a reassuring look before Daryl put it to his lips and copied Merle. Daryl passed it to the next and it went around the little group before landing on Harper.

"Come on Harper! It's cool." Todd said. Harper sneered at him.

"It ain't cool and I ain't stupid." Harper said before walking back into the cabin.

"You party pooper!" Todd yelled. The guys snickered and kept rotating the cigarette.

"So what do you guys think of Harper's sister?" Todd asked. They all looked at each other.

"Eh.. Not much to think about. Just think it was cool how she stood up to Jimmy. Fatty deserved it." Merle said as he took a drag of the cigarette. Everyone nodded in agreement. Merle had to admit to himself he admired the little girl for standing up for her sister. Especially seeing that Jimmy was almost twice the size of Kat.

"She looks kinda weird though. Don't think I've seen a girl her color around here before." A boy said.

"I think she's one of them _Hispanics_?" Another boy said.

"My dad said that the women are very _spicy_ if you know what I mean." Todd said. The boys looked at each other in confusion.

"What the heck is that suppose to mean?" Daryl asked. Todd shrugged.

"How should I know?! I'm 11 years old. I just heard him say that one time when him and my ma were watching West Side Story!" He said. "Maybe we'll know when we're older." Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

Daryl noticed that the sun was starting to set and he knew that his dad was going to get home anytime soon. He nudged Merle's arm and pointed outside. Merle got up quickly.

"Hey guys. We're gonna head out. Old man's gonna get home soon." Merle said. Everyone looked at each other with concern.

"Hey! We'll be fine if we make it in time." Merle smiled. Daryl looked up at his older brother wondering how he could wear a smile on his face knowing what's coming to them. They said their good byes and rushed out of the cabin. Merle and Daryl ran as if they were being chased by a monster. They ran out of the woods and down the road leading to their little house. As they reached the house, their paced slowed down until they just stood on the side of the road. Daryl didn't want to go in. He didn't want to face their father. Merle nudged him and lead him into the house. They entered as quietly as they could. Merle stopped Daryl and went to check the house for their father. Much to the relief, he wasn't home yet. Daryl let out a breathe and sat on the couch and turned on the T.V. as Merle walked out from the kitchen with an apple.

"Probably down at the bar." Merle said. It set shivers down both of the boys spins knowing that their father was even more dangerous when he was drunk. Merle felt like the time taking for their father to come back home felt like an eternity. The boys finally decided that it was time for bed and locked themselves in their room. It was when they were finally fast asleep that their father decided to make his presence known. Merle and Daryl woke up in a jolt when they heard their bedroom doorknob shaking.

"BOYS! Open this damn door!" Their father slurred. Daryl looked at Merle for some kind of guidance but Merle was frozen, glaring at the door.

"Daryl, open the door! Open the fucking door!" He yelled. He began to bang on the door. Daryl was scare that the door was going to give in any minute now and that's exactly what happened. Their father kicked in the door and stood in the doorway. Daryl moved his back against to the wall in fear as Merle glared at the man. Their father had decided in that moment that he was going to go after the little one.

"I fucking told you to open the fucking door! You piece of shit!" He yelled as he came for Daryl. Daryl tried to run but his father grabbed his arms tightly. As he began to take of his thick belt from around his waist, Merle jumped from his bed and jumped on the old man's back.

"Get off of him!" Merle yelled. His father threw him to the wall like he weighed nothing. He dragged Daryl out of the room and closed the door behind him. Merle ran to the door and tried with all his might to open it but couldn't. All that can be heard from other side was him screaming Daryl's name over and over.

"I'll deal with you little asshole later!" He yelled from behind the door. He looked down at a little Daryl with a sinister, clouded look in his eye.

"You." He said. He gripped Daryl's arm hard causing him to cry in pain and try to release his arm. "I told you to open the fucking door! You don't ever disrespect me like that again! And I'll make sure of that!" He yelled in Daryl's face.

Merle paced the room as he heard the lashes from the thick belt and his little brother scream in pain. He felt tears sting his eyes as he sat against the wall knowing he couldn't do anything and knowing that his turn will soon be up.

Daryl fell to the ground from another lashing to his back. All he could feel was the pain and warmth fall into the back of his pants. His vision was bleary from the tears and could only here ringing in his ear. Daryl looked up from the floor and looked at the open front door. As his father was ranting and taking another sip from the glass that he had on top of the T.V., Daryl saw the opportunity to run for the front door and out into the cool air. As he ran all he could hear was his father's voice and this only made him run even faster away from the house. He ran down the road into the woods and came up to the hang out but even then he didn't stop. He ran into an open field and came upon a ranch and collapsed onto the ground. He slowly got up and walked into one of the stables and sat on a stole. As he rested, one of the horse poked its head out from its stall and spooked Daryl. His actions spooked the horse as well and it started to make noise. He tried to quiet the horse down but nothing he was doing was helping. He saw a flash of light and made his way into one of the empty stalls.


	5. Chapter 5

Kat stayed up late on the porch reading one of her favorite book. The first one she ever picked up at the orphanage. As she flipped the pages, she heard the horses in one of the stables naying and making noise. Kat felt in that moment curious and scared. She ran in the house and grabbed a flash light from one of the kitchen drawers then made her way to the stable. She turned on her flashlight and shone it into each of the stalls. As she got towards the end of the stable she heard movement in one of the empty stalls.

"Hello?" Kat called out. The noise stopped. She looked in the first empty stall and then the second. When she didn't find anything, she went to the last empty stall. Her heart was beating fast. Kat knew someone or something was in there. She grabbed the handle and quickly opened the stall door. She shone the light through out the stall and saw something in the corner moving slowly. She put the light over the source of noise. It was an boy. The same one that she saw Harper hang out with. She could tell he was in a lot of pain.

"Are you okay?" Kat asked. She got a grunt in response. Kat got closer to the boy.

"Are you hurt?" She asked. Kat reached out for the person but he flinched away from her. Kat put her flashlight down and ran back to the house to get the first aid kit. When she came back, the boy was walking slowly out of the stable.

"Wait! I can help you." She said. Kat came up to the boy and under the stable lights she realized that he was badly beaten.

"Come. Come. Back to the stable." Kat said as she lead the boy back inside the stable. She sat him down on a little stool.

"Where does it hurt?" Kat asked. The boy hesitated but evenly he pointed to his back. Kat went around him to look at the damage. Her stomach started to hurt at the site of all the lashes on his back.

"Who did this to you?" Kat asked.

"None of your damn business!" He yelled. Kat was in shock as she dropped her first aid kit.

"Fine then do it yourself!" She yelled back. They stared each other down. Kat picked up the first aid kit and started to walk away. She suddenly felt a tug at her shirt. She turned around and saw the boy holding her shirt, staring at her. The boy sighed and sat back down on the stool with his back facing her. Kat opened the kit and picked up a bottle of alcohol. She wet a clean rag with the liquid a lightly tapped his scars. He hissed at each pat.

"I'm sorry it hurts. Norm- my mama said that it hurts because it's killing the bacteria so you won't get an infection." Kat said.

"I know that ya' know." He said. Kat let out a little 'oh'. After that it was silent.

"I'm sorry.. I yelled at ya.. and thank you."" He said. Kat said nothing but smiled. She grabbed some clean rags and medical tape to finish up the job. She grabbed a bottle of pain killers.

"Here take these. The bottle says you need to take one pill depending on how old you are. How old are you?" Kat said.

"Eleven.. How old are you?"

"Six going on seven."

"You're six? You don't act like ya six years old." The boy said. Kat gave him a sad smile while handing him a pill.

"My case worker at the orphanage said I act older because as she says 'I've seen some shit'." The boy gave Kat a little smile. Kat held out her hand.

"I'm Kat. What's your name?" Kat asked. The boy looked at her hand and took it in his.

"Daryl."

"So Daryl are you going to tell me what happened?" Kat asked.

"For a mute. You sure talk a lot.." He grumbled. Daryl looked her over. He could sense that Kat wasn't a bad person but he was still hesitate to share his story to her. After a moment, Daryl sighed and decided he wanted to tell her in return for helping him.

"My.. my daddy beats me. That's why I'm here.. to get away from him." Daryl finally said. Kat looked at him and felt like she couldn't say anything. The thought of getting a beating so bad that it bleed made her feel sick.

"What about you? What's your story?" Daryl asked. Kat shook her head.

"I ain't got one." Daryl stared at her for a moment.

"You're lying. I can tell. Why are you in foster care?" He asked. Kat suddenly felt angry.

"I'm not in foster care anymore! This is my family now!" She yelled.

"Okay! So why were you in foster care?" He yelled back.

"Because my real mama didn't want me!" Kat cried. Daryl stared at her as tears fell from her eyes. They stood there in silence before Daryl spoke up.

"I'm sorry for prying my business into yours.." He said. Kat wiped her tears.

"Me too. I know you didn't want to tell me about your dad." Kat said.

"Well.. I guess we kinda even." Daryl said. Kat gave him a small smile and nodded.

"Yea I guess so."

"Ya' hungry?" Kat asked. Daryl felt his stomach grumble and he nodded his head.

"Okay wait right here!" She said as she ran back towards the house. She quietly opened the back door the lead in the kitchen. She quickly made a sloppy peanut butter and jelly sandwich and ran back outside to Daryl.

"Here! I made you peanut butter and jelly sandwich." She smiled as she handed it to him. He looked at the sloppy mess of a meal and looked back at her. Kat smiled at him and waited for him to eat. Daryl didn't want to be rude and beside it was just a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He took a bite and smiled at Kat.

Just as he was finishing his sandwich, Daryl remembered that he had left Merle behind. He dropped the plate and stood up from the stool.

"I have to go! I left Merle back there." Daryl said as he started to walk out of the stable. Kat picked up the first aid kit and followed him.

"You can't go back there!" Kat said.

"Watch me! That's my brother." He said.

"Fine I'll come with you!"

"No, you ain't!"

"Yes, I am!" Kat said. Daryl turned around and shoved Kat back.

"It's none of your business, Kat." He said. Kat groaned and shoved him back.

"It became my business when you told me, Daryl. What if he's hurt? I can help him too." Kat said holding up the first aid kit. She was right. Daryl didn't know how to properly clean a wound. All he knew what to do was wrap it up and hope it doesn't get infected or sept through their clothes.

"Fine but you stay behind me. Got it?" Daryl said. Kat nodded and they continued to walk through the ranch, the field, the woods, and finally on to the road that lead to Daryl's house.

When they reached his house, they realized it was very quiet. Daryl lead Kat to his bedroom window and looked inside. There was no sign of Merle or his father. Daryl walked over to the living room window and saw his father sleeping on the couch.

"Where the hell is he?" He whispered. Kat came around the corner of the house.

"Daryl! Come here." She whispered. He followed her to the back of the house and saw Merle sitting on the back porch. Daryl ran over to him.

"Merle! You okay?" Daryl asked. Merle looked up at him and smiled.

"Of course I'm okay." He said. Kat could see that he was not okay. His lip was cut up real bad, his eye was beginning to bruise, and there was a big gash on his chin. Daryl turned to Kat and waved her over.

"Help him." Daryl said. Kat nodded and put the kit down on the porch next to Merle. Merle didn't even question why she was there. He didn't have the energy to do so. Kat took out some bandages, cloth, tape, alcohol, and the pain killers. She began to clean up his cuts and gash. Then gave him medicine. After she was done, Merle stood up and looked at Kat.

"Come on. Lets get you back home." He said and all three of them headed to the ranch. Once they reached Kat's home, she turned to them.

"You guys don't have to go back, ya know? You can stay here." She said. Daryl looked at her with hopeful eyes and wanted to say something but was cut off by Merle.

"No thanks, girly. He'll look high and low for us and kill us." Merle said.

"Okay.. well if you guys need a place to escape to sometimes, you can come here." She smiled. Merle nodded and turned to leave. Daryl looked at her and waved good bye.

"I'm serious, ya know! Come by anytime." Kat said. Daryl looked back at her and smiled. Kat waved good bye and walked back inside her home.


	6. Chapter 6

A week later, Kat found herself thinking about the night she helped Merle and Daryl as she was helping Shaun in the stables.

"Kat? Kat, you there?" She heard Shaun say. Kat snapped out of her memory and looked up at Shaun.

"Thinking about something, sweetie?" Shaun asked.

"I was just thinking... how do you become a doctor?" Kat asked. Shaun thought to himself for a moment.

"Well, I don't know much about being a doctor, ya see. But I'm guessing that it will take a lot of hard work and time." Kat nodded.

"And why do you want to be a doctor?" Shaun asked. Kat shrugged.

"I wanna help people!" Kat said.

"I would have seen you as someone who wanted to help animals."

"I love animals! But.. I want to help people more." Kat said. Shaun smiled down at her and ruffled her hair.

"We've been working hard! Let go get some of Norma's iced tea." He said. Kat smiled and ran out of the stables with Shaun right behind her.

After grabbing some ice tea, Shaun let Kat go play with Hayley now that she was home from school. As Kat and Haley were playing in front of the house in the garden they heard kids talking and laughing coming up the trail to the house. It was Harper and her friends. They all dropped their bikes and walked towards the back of the house. Kat saw Daryl walk behind his brother. He looked over at her and Kat smiled.

"Yo snap out of it! Let's go." His brother said after smacking Daryl upside the head.

"Damn it, Merle!" Daryl yelled. The brothers stared each other down and pushed each other.

"Hey! None of that rough housing on my property, okay boys?" Shaun said as he came out of the house. The brothers stop and looked at Shaun.

"Sorry." They said in unison. The all ran outback but not without Daryl looking at Kat and giving her a smile.

* * *

Kat decided to that she wanted to read her books but that didn't seem to happen seeing that Harper and her friends were making so much noise right under her window. Kat decided to go to her secret hiding spot. She grabbed her current favorite book and went downstairs. She walked passed the group of friends and headed straight for the open field passed the stables. She spotted the big tree that she had officially called her "secret hiding spot". She put her book under her arm and began to climb.

"Hey! What are ya' doing?" She heard someone yell. Kat got spooked and fell back on to the ground.

"Ow!" She yelped. She looked up and saw Daryl staring down at her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. Daryl hesitated to say and instead rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I-I just wanted to see what you were up to." Daryl said.

"I came here to read! You and your friends are nosy!" Kat said as she got up from the ground.

"Sorry 'bout that."

"How come you're not with them?" Kat asked as she wiped her pants and began to climb the tree again.

"I told you already why." Daryl said. Kat finally got to the branch and sat down. She looked down at Daryl and gave him a look.

"You're lying." She said.

"Fine! They were getting on my nerves. All they talk about is 'big kid' stuff." Daryl said. Kat stood quiet knowing the feeling.

"You.. wanna come up?" Kat asked. Daryl smiled and made his way up the tree. Kat moved over on the branch and gave him a hand up 'til he was finally sitting next to her.

"Do you always come here?" He asked. Kat nodded and opened her book. Daryl looked over her shoulder and at the book.

"What you reading?"

"A book about Greek mythology." Kat said. Daryl gave her a weird look before looking back at the book.

"What does it say?" Daryl asked. Kat moved the book closer to him and showed him a page about stars.

"I'm up to the part about constellations and the stories that go with them. Do you want me to read it to you?" Daryl nodded and leaned on to the truck of the tree.

"Canis Major 'The Greater Dog'. He is one of two hunting dogs belonging to Orion the hunter. The dogs were placed in the sky along with Orion when he was killed by the scorpion." Kat read.

"Cool. Read another."

"Milky Way 'The Galaxy'. Cronus swallowed most of his children in an attempt to prevent the prophecy of his demise. In order to save one of them (Zeus), Rhea wrapped a stone in swaddling clothes and gave it to her husband to swallow instead."

"Ew! That's gross!" Daryl laughed. Kat giggled and shushed him so she could continue to read.

"Pressing the rock against her, the spurting milk became the Milky Way."

"That's even worse!" Daryl laughed. Daryl and Kat laughed so hard, Kat almost fell off the tree but not before Daryl caught her in time.

"Thanks. You know, you're pretty fast." Kat said. Daryl shrugged.

"Ya gotta be sometimes." He smiled. Kat nodded and went back to reading to Daryl.

* * *

"Artemis was the goddess of chastity, virginity, the hunt, the moon, and the natural environment. She was the protector of nature and the hunt; both wild and tame animals were under her protection." Daryl read.

"Oh I like her." Kat exclaimed.

"I thought you liked Athena?" Daryl asked.

"Well, I like them both."

"Well, pick one."

"I can't. I like them both. I like Athena 'cause she's smart and I like Artemis 'cause she protects the animals." Kat said.

"Fine. Whatever." Daryl said.

"Which one do you like?" Kat asked.

"I like Artemis too. She's cool!" He said. Kat giggled until she felt her stomach grumble.

"Hey, you wanna go get a snack? I'm starving!" She asked.

"Sure." Daryl said as he made his way down the tree. He waited for Kat to come down before walking back towards the house. When they got there Norma just made cookies for Daryl friends and brother.

"Where were you guys? You missed some good cookies!" Todd said. Kat and Daryl groaned at the news.

"Come on. I'm sure there's something in the kitchen." Kat made her way into the house. Daryl tried to follow before being grabbed by Merle.

"Where'd you guys go?" Merle asked as he put Daryl in a headlock.

"We went to the field! Now let go!" Daryl yelled.

"To do what?" Daryl knew that if he told Merle that he was reading with Kat he wouldn't here the end of it.

"We.. we went to see a dead squirrel!" Daryl said. Merle let him go and smirked.

"Was it cool?"

"Uh yeah sure." Daryl made his way into the house and saw Kat holding a plate of cookies.

"Look! My mama made some more." Kat smiled as she pushed the plate towards Daryl. Daryl was practically shoving the cookies in his mouth. Norma watched the little boy eat fast. She felt bad for him knowing the rumors that his father was not a very nice man especially towards his children.

"Daryl." Norma said. Daryl stopped and looked up at her.

"Yes?" He said quietly. Norma smiled and grabbed a set of Tupperware from the countertop.

"Why don't you and your brother take some home?" She asked. Daryl stared at her and nodded. Norma grabbed the plate of cookies and practically put the whole plate into the container and handed it to Daryl.

"Thank you." Daryl said.

"It's no problem dear. Daryl.. If you ever need some place to come to when your.. bored, you can always come here. Our doors are always open." Norma smiled. Daryl couldn't say anything. He just stared at her. He thought it was too good to be true.

"I'll leave you guys be." Norma said as she walked into the living room. Kat sat down at the table and ate some cookies. Daryl looked at her.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked.

"Did she really mean it? That I can come over?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah, she did! She always says what she means." Kat said as she shoved a cookie in her mouth. She pulled a chair next to her and patted the seat.

"Come on and sit. You can't stand there all day." She said. Daryl took his container and sat next to her. He couldn't take his eyes off of the cookies.

"Do you want to read with me again at the tree tomorrow?" Kat asked. Daryl looked at her.

"Yeah, I want to."


	7. Chapter 7

Daryl came over almost everyday after school to read with Kat. They always meet under the big tree in the open field. Even when it was starting to get chilly outside, they came to the tree. Daryl was lucky that lately his father hadn't been coming home and Merle thought Kat was cool making it easier for him to stay with Kat longer. Even though his friends were starting to make fun of him for hanging out with Kat, he still came. He liked her better anyways.

As they were climbing down from the tree one crisp October afternoon, Kat turned to Daryl.

"Daryl, do you want to come to my birthday party?" Kat asked.

"Sure! When is it?"

"Halloween!" She smiled. Kat like the fact the she was born on the creepiest day of the year.

"Your birthday is really on Halloween? That's so cool!" Daryl smiled.

"It's gonna be a spooky party! Maybe you can dress up?

"Okay sure. I can go as a zombie and eat your brains!" Daryl said. He began to make groaning noises and started to act like a zombie. Kat screamed and ran away from him. Daryl chased after her but couldn't keep up with her. Daryl never knew how fast Kat was. He had to stop and take a breathe.

"Kat, wait up!" Daryl yelled but Kat was to far to hear him. He rolled his eyes and started to run after her again.

* * *

A week later, Daryl tried to find something to make his zombie costume but he had no luck. He didn't want to show up without a costume but he had no choice. As he was walking passed the stables, he saw Kat come out of the house and running towards him.

"Daryl! You made it." Kat smiled. Daryl smiled back at her.

"Happy birthday." Daryl said. He looked down at her and her costume. "What are you suppose to be?"

"I'm a cow girl!" Kat said. "Daryl where's your costume?" Daryl felt a little embarrassed at that moment.

"I couldn't find anything to wear for my zombie costume." He said. Kat suddenly had an idea and she grabbed Daryl's wrist, pulling him towards the house.

"Come on! I think I can get you that costume." She said. They ran to the house, pass the family, and up the stairs.

"Kat, we're gonna start soon!" Norma yelled up at her.

"Okay!" Kat said. She and Daryl went into her room. She looked in her closet for a shirt, got her paint supplies from her toy chest, and then went to Hayley's room for the Halloween face paint. She went back into her room and started working.

"Her put this on." She said as she threw the white shirt to Daryl. As he was putting it on, Kat got her paints and the face paint ready.

"Okay now what?" Daryl asked. Kat took her paint brush and red paint and splattered it on to the white shirt.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Daryl said. Kat giggled and looked at her handy work then splattered more paint on to the shirt.

"Doesn't it look like blood?" She asked. Daryl looked down and nodded.

"Put some more!" He said. Kat dipped her brush and threw some more on it.

"That should be go enough. Here let's put on the face paint." Kat took another brush and dipped it in the black face paint. She went to Daryl and put it all around his eyes. The went to the red face paint and tried her best to make it seem like he was bleeding from his face. Kat put the brush down and looked at him.

"Huh, something is missing." Kat said. Kat then went a ruffled his hair.

"Done!" Kat smiled at her master piece. Daryl went over to the mirror and was impressed by what she had done.

"Cool. I looked like the zombies on T.V." Daryl said. Kat grabbed his hand this time and lead him downstairs.

"Oh my! Daryl you look nice." Norma said. Daryl blushed and went to sit down on the couch next to Harper and Hayley. Who were dressed up as a angel and a vampiress.

"Alright birthday girl, the sooner we blow out these candles the sooner you kids can go trick-or-treating in town." Shaun said. Kat got behind the coffee table and faced everyone. Shaun light the number seven candle and they all began singing 'Happy Birthday' to Kat. Kat looked at her family and smiled. This was her family now. Then she looked at Daryl. She was happy that she made a new friend and hope that they will be friends forever. When they were done she blew out the candle and everyone cheered.

"Now lets get a group picture!" Norma said getting her camera ready.

"Aw, Norma lets get these kids going on the trick-or-treating." Shaun said. Norma rolled her eyes.

"If you don't want to take a picture just say so."

"Thank you now-" Shaun was interrupted by Norma shoving the camera towards him.

"Here take a picture with me and the kids." Norma said. Shaun sighed since he couldn't say no to his wife. Norma gathered the girls to stand next to Kat behind the cake. Daryl felt awkward standing there watching the family take a picture together. Norma looked at him and smiled.

"Daryl! Get over here, boy." She said as she waved him over. Daryl smiled and squeezed in next to Kat.

"Alright! Everyone say 'cheese'." Shaun said.

"CHEESE!"

* * *

Shaun drove the kids into town to trick-or-treat for a while. After a couple of homes and stores, they ran into Merle and his friends.

"What are ya' doing, Daryl? I thought you were gonna come with us to the cemetery?" Todd said. Daryl shrugged.

"It's Kat's birthday and she invited me." The group snickered at him. Daryl looked around in confusion.

"What? What's so funny?" Daryl asked. Meryl came forward and pulled Daryl aside.

"What are they laughing at, Merle?" He asked again.

"At you... and Kat. They saying that she has a crush on you!" Merle said. Daryl looked up at his brother.

"N-no she doesn't! We're just friends." Daryl said.

"Yeah, I know but the thing is, brother, they think otherwise." Daryl looked over at the group talking to each other while looking over at Daryl.

"Just come with us to the cemetery and put this behind ya'." Merle said. Daryl thought for a second and nodded.

"Cool! Come on guys. We're going to the cemetery." Merle said. The small group cheered and headed in the direction of the cemetery. Daryl stood behind a bit and went over to Kat.

"I-I'm sorry. My friends... they really want me to go..." Kat felt a pang of sadness but proceeded to give him a smile.

"Go ahead, Daryl! Have fun." Kat said.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Kat nodded and started to push him towards his friends.

"Go! Before you get left behind." Kat giggled. Daryl smiled at her and ran after his friends. Kat sighed and turned to Hayley and Harper.

"Harper, why aren't you going?" Hayley asked. Harper looked at her sisters and then in the direction of her friends.

"Eh, I didn't wanna hang out with a bunch of nerds." Harper said and then walked off towards Shaun. The truth was beginning to prefer her little sisters and her parents more then her group of friends. But she wasn't going to admit that to them or herself.


	8. Chapter 8

Daryl was beginning to hang out with Kat less now a days. Every time he wanted to hang out with her after school, his friends continued to make fun of him. But it wasn't mostly about him, sometimes they made fun of Kat and this made him angry. He just wanted it to stop but couldn't find any other way to do so besides just hanging out with them to make them forget about him and Kat being friends.

One day during the weekend, when Daryl knew his father was gone for the night and Merle was hanging out with their friends, Daryl decided to go see Kat. He walked out of the woods and into the open field. He spotted Kat sitting on the branch of the tree reading a book. Daryl smiled and ran towards her.

"Kat! KAT!" Daryl yelled. Kat looked around and saw Daryl running towards her. She was still a little upset at him but she stilled smiled as he was getting closer to her. He came in front of her and looked up at her.

"Kat, I'm sorry I haven't been around a lot." Daryl said. Kat looked at him and rubbed her chin.

"Eh, I guess you are forgiven." Kat said. Daryl smiled and began to climb the tree.

"Now scoot over and let me up." Daryl said. Kat giggled and moved over for Daryl to sit next to her. Once he sat down next to her, he looked down at the book in her hand and took it from her without a fight.

"What's this?" Daryl looked at the cover, which was filled with sea creatures.

"I wanna learn about the ocean and the animals in it." Kat said.

"I've never been to the beach before." Daryl said.

"Me too! Maybe someday we'll go together." Kat smiled. Daryl looked at her and nodded.

"Okay. We will. Maybe when we're older and I have a cool car, I can drive us to the beach and we can look for the sea creatures in the book." Kat giggled at the idea and then got quiet.

"Daryl? Do you think we'll still be friends when we're older?" Kat said. They looked each other in the eyes.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we?" Daryl said. Kat shrugged.

"I don't know.. I just hope we do." Kat smiled. Daryl smiled too and put his arm around Kat's neck and gave her a noogy! Kat screamed for him to let go but Daryl laughed instead.

"No way! Not until we're older." He said.

"No! I'll have a bald spot on top of my head!" Kat laughed. Daryl released her and went back to the book.

"Let's read about these sea creatures." Daryl said. He opened the book and began to read.

* * *

 _ **3 Years Later**_

Kat waited for Daryl to come to the tree in the open field. Lately, he's been hanging out even more with his friends and brother. Norma told her that it was normal for teenage boys to hang out more with their friends and get into all sorts of trouble. That scared Kat, she wanted Daryl to be safe and she felt he was heading down the wrong path especially now that Merle was a drop out plus had a record and their dad wasn't around anymore.

Kat looked around and around until she spotted Daryl slowly coming over towards her. Kat smiled and scooted over. Daryl climbed the tree and sat next to her. He pulled out a cigarette and a lighter and lite the stick.

"Since when do you smoke?" Kat yelled.

"I don't know. Since forever?" Daryl said. Kat rolled her eyes and opened her book.

"I brought a new book today." Kat said. Daryl held his cigarette between his lips and took the book. It was a scary book.

"Nice." Daryl smirked.

"Thanks. I knew you'll like it." She said. Daryl opened the book to a page about werewolves.

"Which monster would you want to be?" Daryl asked. Kat thought for a second.

"I would be a vampire. I'll live forever!" Kat smiled.

"I would be a werewolf. Go hunting, get the prey with my claws and teeth." Daryl smiled.

"Ew! That's gross."

"What you talking about? You'll have to drink blood for humans!" Daryl said.

"Fine. Fine. Fine. You're right." Kay laughed. They sat in silence as they both read the book. Soon Daryl threw his finished cigarette and looked at the sunset.

"Hey Kat, I'm gonna have to leave soon." Daryl said.

"How come?" Kat said. She looked at him but Daryl kept looking at the sunset.

"Gonna hang out with Merle and the guys tonight." He said. Kat looked down at her book and sighed. Kat then felt Daryl ruffled her head. Kat looked up at him.

"Hey, come on, kid. I'll be back soon." Daryl smiled. Kay took a sharp inhale and felt herself blush. She quickly looked away and nodded. Kat knew that Daryl was becoming a handsome young man but she will never admit that. Daryl jumped down from the tree branch.

"See ya soon, kid." Daryl said. Kat smiled and waved at him. Daryl walked into the woods and went to the group's hangout. He walked into the abandoned cabin and saw Merle and Todd sitting and talking. They stopped talking and looked at Daryl.

"What's up guys? We still on for tonight?" Daryl said. He sat down across from Merle. Todd and Merle looked at each other.

"There's been a change of plan, baby bro." Merle said.

"What now?" Daryl asked.

"Look, bro, I got fired today from the market. Meaning we don't have any more money." Merle said. Daryl groaned and laid back in his seat.

"So now what, Merle? What are we gonna do for food?" Daryl yelled. Todd got up from his seat and went over to Daryl. He touched his shoulder but Daryl shoved his hand off of him.

"This is where I come in. There's this big, rich plantain on the other side of town that is currently empty from it's owner filled with nice, expensive stuff." Todd said.

Daryl shook his head. "No. No! I'm not doing that, Merle! You're fucking nuts. What if we get caught?" Daryl said.

"We ain't getting caught if they're is no one there!" Merle said. "We gave a few stuff, pawn them, then we get cash to last us for a few weeks 'til I find another job."

Daryl kept shaking his head and running his hands through his hair. Merle got up and walked over to him. He put his hands on Daryl's shoulders.

"Look at me, bro. We need to do this. We don't have nothing! Only each other. Now are you with me or not?" Merle asked. Daryl looked up at his brother and friend and nodded.

"That's my boy!" Todd said. "We go at midnight."


	9. Chapter 9

Merle, Daryl, and Todd waited in Todd's truck outside of the plantation at midnight. Daryl couldn't stop shaking his leg. He knew this was a stupid idea but he couldn't let his brother do this alone and he knew that they needed this money to survive.

"Alright. You guys ready to do this?" Todd said. Merle and Daryl nodded and they all proceeded to get out of the truck. They climbed over the fence and quickly ran up to the house and stopped at the window. Todd looked at the window and took his knife out from his pocket. He shimmed the knife under the window to budge it open. When they finally got the window opened, Daryl climbed into the house and gathered up some stuff and piled it outside the window while Todd and Merle brought the things to the car.

Merle and Todd waited for Daryl to pass them more stuff to put in the truck.

"Yo, Daryl! What's taking so long?" Merle whispered. Daryl was deep in the house looking for more stuff to take. He decided to go upstairs and into the bedroom. He spotted a jewelry box on top of a dresser. He went over to it and opened it. Jackpot! He grabbed the whole box when he spotted police lights coming down the road from the window. He cursed under his breathe and ran towards the stairs .

While Todd and Merle were waiting they too spotted the police car.

"Shit! Merle, we gotta get out of here." Todd said.

"No! My brother is still in there." Merle said. Todd groaned and kept his eye on the police car that was getting closer and closer.

"Daryl! Let's go." Merle yelled into the house. Daryl tried to run down the stairs as fast as he could but instead fell down the last couple of steps. Merle saw this and tried to get in the house but Todd was pulling him back.

"Merle, just go!" Daryl yelled. Merle hesitated and stepped back outside. He and Todd ran to the car and rode down the road. Daryl stood there on the floor. When he saw a flash of light quickly shine through the window, he tried to get up from the floor but fell back down in pain. He then realized he twisted his ankle when he fell down the stairs. He heard the officers coming through the same window he came through. A flash of light shined on him and blinded him.

"Put your hands up!" A officer said. Daryl followed orders and groaned while putting his hands over his head.

* * *

The following week, Kat waited almost everyday for Daryl to come to the tree to read with her. But he never showed up. Kat sighed and jumped down from the tree. She walked home slowly. When she finally walked into the kitchen, she sat down at the dinner table and put her head down. Norma walked into the kitchen to begin dinner. She stopped in her tracks when she saw her little girl moping at the dinner table. Norma came over and sat next to her daughter.

"What's wrong, honey? You're home early." Norma said.

"I know but it's because Daryl never showed up." Kat said. "Did I do something?"

"No, honey. Daryl is just getting older and.. when you get older you get different responsibilities that they need to take care of." Norma said. Kat thought of Daryl's dad and his disappearance, leaving his children behind and having to fend for themselves. Kat nodded.

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Kat said.

"Just you wait, honey. Daryl will be back soon." Norma said. She kissed the top of Kat's head and got up from her seat to prepare dinner.

Later that night as everyone was eating dinner, Harper came in the kitchen in a rush.

"Hun, what's wrong? Why are you coming in here like you seen a ghost." Shaun said. Harper took a few deep breaths and went over to Kat.

"Kat, come with me." Harper said. She grabbed Kat's arm and pulled her out of the kitchen. They went out onto the porch.

"What happened?" Kat asked. Harper looked at her.

"I wanted to tell you before you found out from somewhere else." Harper said. Kat waited for her to say something.

"It's Daryl. He got caught stealing from some house on the other side of town. He's going to be away for a while." Kat was shocked.

"For how long?" Kat asked. Harper shrugged. Kat sat down on the steps of the house. Harper sat down next to her.

"Are you okay?" Harper asked. Kat shook her head. Harper put her arm around Kat's shoulder. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Harper could hear Kat sniffling from crying.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Kat finally said.

"Because.. I-I actually don't like seeing you hurt. I'm kinda warming up to you! You're one cool, smart kid." Harper smiled. "But I'm sorry about Daryl but he'll be back soon." Kat looked up Harper and smiled.

"Thanks. And I know he'll be back. I just hope it really soon."

* * *

The next day, Harper went over to the abandon cabin to see if anyone was there.

"Hey, guys." Harper said. They all looked at her.

"Well, look at what we have here." Billy said as he walked over to her. "We were beginning to think you're too good for us. Even though we know that's not true." Everyone laughed.

"Ha ha, Billy, don't make me get my little sister on you." Harper said. All the guys ooh'ed.

"Shut the hell up, Harper!" Billy yelled.

"Make me!" Harper yelled back. Merle got up from his seat and went over to stand in between them.

"Hey! Both of ya'll shut the hell up and sit down." Merle said. They stood silent and went to sit. Everyone went back to talking and drinking the beer they stole from their folks. Merle sat next to Harper. Harper looked at him and could see that he wasn't getting a lot of sleep. She couldn't blame him.

"Merle, you okay?" Harper asked. Merle smiled at her and leaned towards her.

"I am now." He winked at her. Harper rolled her eyes so hard, she thought they were going to fall out her skull.

"Cut it, Merle. I know this thing with Daryl is bothering you." She said, making his smile disappear. He got up from his seat and walked out of the cabin. Harper huffed and followed him. She found him taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

"How long is he in there for?" Harper asked. Merle blew out smoke and looked at her.

"He ain't coming out of juvie 'til he's 18 then they're sending him to the big time for two more years." Merle said. Harper was shocked that they gave him so much time.

"I'm so sorry, Merle."

"Ya' wanna know what? Keep ya' damn sorry. Ya' actin' like he's fucking dead!" Merle yelled. "He ain't! He ain't!" Harper walked over to him and slowly hugged him.

"He'll be out before you know it. In the mean time, I'm here ya' know?" Harper said into his shoulder. She could feel him calm down a bit.

"Thanks." They parted and looked at each other.

"How's ya' sister taking it?" Merle asked.

"She's upset. She lost her only friend." Harper said. Merle nodded.

"I should have never made him do that. It's my fault." Merle said.

"Merle, there is nothing you can do. It's in the past now. You just gotta support him, visit him, send letters, something to show you're still there for him."

"Yeah."


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey! Ya' gonna have to talk to him one of these days." Merle said. Kat rolled her eyes and turned to him.

"I don't want to! I am mad, Merle." Kat said. Merle rubbed the back of his neck. She had every right to be upset. What they did was stupid. He was still surprised she was talking to him, seeing that he was the one that dragged him out there but then again she didn't know that. Kat turned away from him and started to clean the stables again.

"Kitty Kat, please he wants to talk to you." Merle said. Kat looked at him and bite her thumb nail. She didn't know what to do. On one hand she wanted to talk to Daryl so bad. That was her best friend! On the other hand what he did was stupid and he didn't deserve her friendship. But being the person that she was she couldn't turn her back on Daryl but she decided that he was going to pay for making her worry and angry.

"Look, I'll think about it."

"Fine. I'm just saying its been like what 2 months since he went away and you haven't said a word to him." Merle said.

"I know! You know what? I'll write him a letter but that's as much as he's getting." Kat said. Later that day, Kat went into her room and got out her stationary. She sat at her desk wondering what she should say. But nothing came to mind! Kat wanted to write how he made her so upset she cried, how she felt so alone at that tree, and that she was mad at him for getting himself into such a situation. But all she could write was a greeting and what her day was like. The next day, she found Merle by the arcade in town and gave it to him.

"This your letter to Daryl?" Merle asked. Kat nodded. Merle started to open the letter right in front of Kat.

"Hey! That's private!" Kat tried to grabbed the letter but Merle was too fast and taller than her. Merle looked the letter over and laughed.

"Is this what you really wrote? You must be pissed." Merle said.

"Just give it to him, okay?" Kat said as she walked away from Merle.

* * *

It was a two weeks later when Merle went to visit Daryl in the detention center. Daryl sat in his seat shaking his leg, waiting for his brother to come. When he saw Merle walking through the doorway, he instantly felt relived. Merle sat across from him and smiled.

"What's up, little bro?" Merle asked.

"Nothing. Fucking losing my mind here." Daryl said.

"Woah! Cursing now are we?" Merle laughed. Daryl glared at Merle.

"Calm down! Hey, got something for ya." Merle took out a piece of paper out from his jacket pocket and slide the paper to Daryl. Daryl looked at the paper and then at Merle.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Just open it." Merle said pushed the paper towards Daryl. Daryl grabbed the paper and opened it. He recognized the stationary and instantly knew it was from Kat without reading a single word.

"Jeez, this is some letter." Daryl said after reading.

"Boring as fuck that's what it is. I could tell she was pissed when she wrote it."

"How?"

"Because she's just bottling everything in! Who doesn't talk to you for two months and then one day decides to write to you to only write a letter talking about how she cleaned horse shit from the stables?!" Merle said. Daryl snickered.

"Yeah.. I can see why she's mad at me." Daryl said looking down at the letter.

"I say write the kid back. Just so she'll calm down."

"Yeah I will. Just get me her address from Harper and I'll write her back."

* * *

Almost a month later, Norma walked into the house with the mail and sat next to Shaun on the couch.

"Bill. Bill. Subscription. Letter for Kat?" Norma held it up to Shaun.

"Yeah, it's from Daryl." Shaun said. They looked at each other.

"I think it'll be fine. They've been friends for a long time and Kat is a smart little girl." Norma said. Shaun raised his eyebrows and nodded.

"That's true but if that boy gets her in trouble later down the line, I'm gonna-" Norma put her finger to his lips.

"Shaun, Daryl is a good kid and would never get her in trouble. And how is he going to get her in trouble from a detention center?" Norma said.

"Uh... That's is true too. It's just that's my little girl." Shaun said.

"Aw you big lug." Norma kissed his cheek and took the letter to Kat. Norma knocked on Kat's door and entered. Kat was on her bed reading a book as usual.

"Hey, baby girl. You got a letter." Kat looked up from her book in confusion.

"A letter? From who?" Kat asked. Norma sat on the end of Kat's bed and handed it to Kat. Kat looked at the letter. It was from Daryl! Kat tried to hide her excited composure from her mom. She opened the letter and read it.

"What does it say, hun?" Norma asked.

"Daryl said that he's sorry.. and that he should have never gotten himself in that situation. He said that he misses reading with me." Kat said.

"That's very nice." Norma smiled.

"He also said that he's been reading a lot in there and recommended a few books too!" Kat smiled.

"That's great, honey. Why don't you write him back?"

"I will." Norma hugged Kat and walked out of the room. As soon as she did Kat read the letter over and then went to her desk to write her letter to Daryl.

* * *

Daryl sat in the cafeteria of the detention center, trying to keep down the mystery meat in the lunch. He saw a guard come in with a bag and stood in the middle of the room.

"Alright, listen up for your name!" The guard said. Daryl sighed and went back to his food. After awhile Daryl stopped paying attention. He didn't think his name to be called at all today. No one bothered to write him since he's been in here except for Kat but he hasn't heard from her since he sent his letter. He saw a pair of feet come near his table and Daryl looked up at the guard.

"Dixon! I said I have a letter for you or are you deaf?" The guard said. He handed Daryl the letter and walked away. Daryl looked at the letter and saw that it was from Kat. Daryl smiled and opened the letter. It said that she was really upset but she forgave him for what he had done since Merle finally explained to her what really happened and why they did it and that she can't wait for him to come out. Kat wrote that she had read two of the books he recommended to her and that she enjoys reading them at the tree in the open field. Daryl finished the letter and put it in the pocket of his jump suit to respond later.


	11. Chapter 11

_**6 Years Later**_

Daryl stood in his jail cell writing a letter to Kat. He looked at his calendar and realized that her 16th birthday was coming up in two weeks, just in time of his release. He couldn't believe that he had miss 6 of his friend's birthday. But he was happy now because he was coming out soon and wouldn't be missing out on anything anymore. Daryl was coming out really soon due to good behavior and wanted to surprise Kat and his other friends when he came out from jail earlier than expected.

Daryl liked writing letters to Kat. He felt connected to the outside even though he was stuck in here. He wrote in his letter that he wanted to wish her a happy birthday and that he will be out in a couple of months. He told her about the books he read so far this week and his experience with other inmates. He put in an envelope and went to get it delivered, hopefully before Kat's birthday.

* * *

Kat sat on her porch steps waiting for Hayley to come home from school, when the mailman came driving up to the ranch's mailbox. Kat sighed and decided to just get the mail now instead of later. She walked down the driveway to the mailbox and opened it. There was only one envelope in the mailbox and it was addressed to her. Kat got excited! She knew it was from Daryl. She immediately opened it hoping to receive good news on when he is going to be released from jail.

Kat went through the letter quickly until she found what she was looking for. Daryl was going to be out in a couple of months. Kat rolled her eyes since she figured as much that he was going to get out in some months. She put the letter back in the envelope to read it through again later.

"Kat! KAT!" She heard from down the road. Kat saw Hayley coming towards her. Kat smiled and waved at her sister.

"Got another letter from Daryl?" Hayley said. Kat nodded.

"He said he's getting out soon. Oh! And he wished me a happy birthday even though its like a week away." Kat smiled.

"That's good! He's been in there for so long." Hayley said. They walked up to the house and saw Harper standing in the front doorway waiting for them.

"Hey Harper!" Hayley said. Harper smiled at her little sister. Harper looked at the envelope in Kat's hand.

"So when is your boyfriend getting out?" Harper said. Kat rolled her eyes. She didn't take the joke too serious since Kat didn't have that kind of feelings for Daryl and this joke has been said for years!

"He said he will get out in a couple of months."

"Aren't you excited?" Harper said. Kat laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm miss him a lot."

"He'll be out sooner then you think, girl." Harper said remembering her conversation with Merle last week.

 _Harper walked into the town's only bar and saw Merle already there waiting for her, flirting with the waitress. Harper rolled her eyes and walked over to the booth Merle was in._

 _"Hey, baby! I'm so sorry I'm late." Harper said. Merle looked at her like she was crazy. Harper kissed his forehead and sat next to him. Harper looked up at the waitress, who's express was worth taking a picture._

 _"Hi, honey! Can you get me and my pookie wookie a couple of beers." Harper said batting her lashes at her. The waitress wrote down the order and walked away in a hurry._

 _"What the fuck is wrong with you woman?! I was gonna get her number!" Merle yelled._

 _"Stop yelling at me pookie wookie!" Harper laughed. She pinched his cheek and went on the other side of the booth. Merle glared at her and sucked his teeth._

 _"So what you called me for that's so important?"_

 _"I wanted to let you know that Daryl is coming out in two weeks and wanted to surprise Kat." Merle said. Harper smiled._

 _"Really? That's great! Kat's gonna be so happy." Harper said._

 _"Yeah. I planning on bring him to the ranch right after he gets out."_

 _"Aw who knew the Dixons were so sweet to a kid like Kat." Harper giggled._

 _"You wanna know what else is sweet about us Dixons?" Merle said. Harper looked at him unimpressed._

 _"Fuck off, Merle."_

 _"Ah, come on! You know you like you some Merle." He said._

 _"That was one time!" Harper yelled._

 _"Nah, it was more then one time and you know it honey. You like me! Admit it. Why else would you drive potential pussy away like that?" Merle said referencing moments earlier._

 _"Because I enjoy making you suffer." Harper smiled._

* * *

On the day of Kat's 16th birthday party, Harper was getting ready to leave in the middle of the putting up the party decorations.

"Excuse me? Why are you going? Me and Hayley can't put up these decorations only." Norma said.

"Uh, I got to go pick up my present for Kat in town. I'll be back soon." Harper said. She left before Norma could question her any further.

"Ya' know she's not coming back right?" Hayley said. Norma sighed and went back to work.

Harper walked down the drive way and saw Merle in his truck. She walked over and went inside.

"What time is he coming out?" Harper asked.

"At 1 pm. So we better hurry." Merle said as he started his truck. They drove for almost a hour and a half until they reached the jail and they were late. Merle parked the truck and rushed inside to get Daryl. Harper waited and waited until he saw Merle and another clearly aggravated person come out of the jail. Harper almost choked when she realized it was Daryl. She had to admit that he looked pretty good! But sadly he was not her type. She got out of the truck and walked over to them. Daryl stopped and looked at Merle.

"Who's she?" Daryl whispered loudly at Merle.

"You know I can hear you right?" Harper said. Daryl looked embarrassed as Merle and Harper laughed.

"Daryl, it's me Harper!" She said. Daryl's eyes got wide.

"Harper? Really?" He said. Harper laughed and hugged him.

"Long time no see." Daryl said.

"I know.. I'm sorry. I just have a bad history with the jail system and visiting." Harper said. Daryl nodded and headed towards the truck. Everyone got in and Merle started the engine.

"Ready to go home, bro?" Merle asked. Daryl grunted and laid back in his seat and looked out the window.

* * *

Daryl had drifted to sleep when they pulled up to the ranch. Merle parked the truck and turned around to the back seat. Merle nudged Daryl hard to wake him.

"Daryl! Wake up we're here." Merle said. Daryl jumped up from his sleep. He looked around outside the window.

"Where are we? Are we at the ranch?" Daryl asked.

"Yep! We're having a little party for Kat." Harper said. Merle and Harper got out of the truck and walked up the house steps. Daryl stood there wishing he was home right now. He wasn't exactly ready to face other people right now. But he sucked it up and got out of the vehicle. He slowly made his way up to the house and up the stairs. He walked into the house and stopped realizing that everyone was looking at him.

"Who is this?" Norma pointed to Daryl.

"Ma, that's Daryl!" Harper said. Norma's jaw dropped.

"Daryl Dixon. Oh my goodness!" Norma rushed over and hugged him. Daryl smiled down at Norma and looked her over. She had grown older just a bit but generally looked the same as when she left. Daryl looked over at Hayley, who waved at him and Shaun gave him a nod and a smile.

"Oh my goodness, where's the birthday girl? Is she out by the tree?" Norma asked.

"Yeah. She's been out there since this morning." Hayley said. Norma motioned for Daryl to go through the back of the house and find Kat. Daryl walked out of the house and saw how much the ranch had changed. It had more stables and the riding ring was bigger. He continued to walk until he reached the open field. He could see the big tree up ahead but couldn't see if Kat was sitting on the branch. He walked closer and closer to the tree but saw no Kat in sight.

"Kat!" Daryl called out. Daryl heard a little scream and something hitting the ground. It came from the other side of the tree. He went around and saw a girl sitting on the ground.

"Who are you?" She asked. Daryl looked at her. She got up from the ground and stood in front of him. This wasn't the same little girl that he use to hang out with when he was a kid. She was older and taller (not as tall as Daryl). Her hair was long and wavy and she wore glasses.

"I asked who are you?" She said.

"Kat. It's me! Daryl!" He said. Kat gave him a confused look and looked him over. But she was beginning to recognize him. His face and body had change a lot! Kat kinda blushed at the thought.

"I thought you would be glad to see me. Seeing that we wrote to each other." Daryl smirked. Kat rolled her eyes and picked up her book from the ground.

"Yeah yeah." Kat said.

"You're still mad, huh?" Daryl said. Kat looked at him.

"Ya' think?! Ya' damn idiot! "Kat yelled. Kat began to walk away from him and back towards the house. Daryl groaned and stood there like the idiot he was. He shouldn't have expected Kat to welcome him with open arms after being in jail for 6 years.


	12. Chapter 12

Merle and Daryl went over to the ranch to meet up with Harper to go to the bar for a while. But of course she was no where near ready to leave. They headed straight up to her bedroom to hurry her up. When they stood in her doorway, she was still in her work uniform sitting in front of her mirror fixing her hair and makeup.

"Oh my God! You had all day to get ready, Harper!" Merle yelled.

"Shut your mouth! I was busy." Harper said as she was fixing her hair. Merle groaned and sat on her bed. Daryl stood in the doorway watching his brother and friends interaction.

"Doing what? Fixing your hair?" Merle said.

"No! I was at work. Just like you guys should be doing." Harper said pointing at both Merle and Daryl.

"We can't find any jobs, woman!" Daryl said. He was beginning to get frustrated about coming up with money since Merle hasn't paid the rent for their childhood home in almost two months.

"Well, keep looking or your asses are gonna end up on the streets." Harper said.

"Or we can live with you." Merle smirked. Harper made a gagging noise and turned back to what she was doing.

"Why don't you guys go hang out downstairs so I can get ready." Harper said.

"Fine. But hurry the fuck up!" Merle said walking out of Harper's room with Daryl right behind him. They reached the bottom of the stairs when they heard cheering from out back.

"Come on." Merle said. They both went through the kitchen and out the back door. They saw Shaun and Hayley leaning on the fence of the riding ring cheering on a rider. As they walked over to the riding ring, Hayley turned around and waved at them then hid behind Shaun. Daryl smirked. Haley was still the same shy girl he's known since he was younger, just taller. They all leaned again the course gate watching the rider on the horse jump over the obstacles.

"He's good." Merle said. Shaun gave him a funny look. Haley giggled. Just then the horse got spooked and the rider fell off the horse, hitting the ground pretty hard.

"Haley, go check on her." Haley ran inside the course and over to the rider.

"She? Thought the was a dude." Daryl said. Shaun laughed.

"She's always wearing that damn sweatshirt and cap when she rides." Shaun turned his attention back to Haley and the rider. "Kat! You alright?" He yelled. She gave him a thumbs up and got on the horse. Both brothers were in shock. They have never actually seen Kat on a horse before.

Kat's back was killing her enough as it was with puberty but now she took a nasty spill while riding a horse making it even worse. She rubbed her back and groaned in pain.

"Kat are you okay?" Haley asked. She didn't even notice her sister come in.

"Yeah.. I'm fine." Kat slowly got up from the ground. She looked over at her father talking to two guys who she then recognized as the Dixon brothers.

"What are they doing here?" Kat asked Haley.

"Oh! They're just waiting for Harper I suppose." Haley smiled.

"Are you going to say hi?" Haley asked.

"Hell no." Kat said.

"Kat! You alright?" She heard Shaun yell. She gave him a thumbs up and got back on her horse. She rode out of the course and rode away.

"Where's that girl going?" Shaun asked. Haley came out of the course gates and walked to her father.

"Where's Kat going?" He asked Haley and she shrugged in response. Shaun turned to the boys.

"The only time that girl runs is because something's wrong."

"I asked her if she wanted to say 'hi' to Merle and Daryl but she said 'hell no'." Haley said. Shaun shrugged at the boys. Daryl felt guilty in that moment. She hated his guts.

"Sorry. I guess she's still a little mad about everything." Shaun and Haley walked back towards the house. Merle shoved Daryl out of his thoughts.

"Eh she'll get over it." Merle said. They walked back to the house. Daryl looked back quickly and could see Kat riding away in the distance.

* * *

As the week went by, Daryl and Merle were still having a hard time finding jobs. Seeing that Merle's record was as thick as a book and Daryl's record mention the fact that he broke into a house and stole most of the owner's items. They sat in a booth in the local bar early in the afternoon looking at the classifies. Merle balled up his paper and threw it on the floor.

"God damn job hunting gets on my fucking nerves." Merle said.

"So what? Just keep looking or we're gonna go fucking hungry and be homeless." Daryl circled a couple of jobs to call later.

"What are you guys doing?" Daryl looked up to the waitress that has been flirting with him ever since he started coming to this place. He growled and looked back down at the newspaper.

"Just trying to find jobs to get some cash." Merle said.

"Well, we do have an opening here." She said in a sultry voice. Merle chuckled.

"Ya' hear that she has an opening." Merle said. He kicked Daryl in the shin and Daryl glared at him.

"I ain't interested. Maybe Merle can take it." Daryl said. The waitress pouted and walked away. She walked back with a piece of paper.

"Here. Call this number and ask for Sal. He's the owner." She said. She left and gave Daryl one last look before walking away.

"Why don't you just hit it and quit it? Maybe then she'll leave you alone and you stop having blue balls. Kill two birds with one stone." Merle said.

"Cause I ain't a damn dog that's why." Daryl's stomach started to growl. He hasn't eaten since yesterday morning.

"Yo, ya got a dollar or something? I'm starving." Daryl asked.

"Why don't ya ask your girlfriend for some free food?" Merle laughed. Daryl looked at the waitress who was trying to flirt with some other guy to get Daryl's attention. Daryl scuffed and gave Merle a mean look.

"Fine! Here take the last of my change." Merle digging in his pocket and pulled out some change.

"Not sure that's enough." Daryl took it anyways and got up from the booth. He walked down the road to a gas station and went inside. His stomach was growling from all the food. He picked up a big bag of chips hoping he had enough change to buy it. He went to the register to pay.

"That'll be $1.50." The cashier said. Daryl looked at his change. He definitely didn't have enough.

"Look I only have .75 cents. Can you let this one slide?" Daryl asked.

"No can do man. I can get in trouble."

"Come on! It's just .75 cents." Daryl said. The cashier shrugged. Daryl went to snatch the chips until he felt a tap on his arm. He turned around to a girl wearing a cap.

"You're that broke, huh?"

"Why is that any of your business?" Daryl said. The girl looked up at him from under her cap.

"Who do you think you're talking to like that, Dixon?" It was Kat. Daryl was surprised. He thought she hated his guts. Kat looked at his hand and saw his chump change.

"How about you save that change for a special occasion and I buy you, probably Merle too, some more food other than a bag of chips?" Kat asked.

"No. I don't- I mean we don't need no-" Just then his stomach growled loudly.

"Come on, Dixon." Kat walked back into the aisles.

* * *

Kat and Daryl walk out of the gas station with two big bags of food. Kat walked towards the family truck and Daryl behind her.

"You need a ride?" She asked.

"I'm just down the road at the bar." Daryl said.

"Alright then. See you around, Dixon." Kat climbed into the driver's seat and closed the door. Daryl walked away towards the bar. As he was walking, he heard a car drive near him.

"Hey Dixon! My dad needs a couple of guys on the ranch. You and Merle should come talk to him." Kat said out the car window.

"Thanks!" Daryl waved goodbye as she drove off. Daryl walked into the bar and sat at the booth. He dropped the bags in front of Merle.

"Woah there! Did you rob the place?" Merle laughed. He grabbed a box of cookies and opened it.

"Nah.. Kat paid for it." Daryl said taking a bag of chips.

"Aw ya little girlfriend isn't mad at you anymore." Merle said. Daryl kicked him under the table.

"Shut up." Daryl stuffed his mouth with chips. "She said Shaun was looking for a couple of people to work on the ranch."

"Damn. I say we finish this off and go over there."

* * *

Daryl and Merle drove over to the ranch. They spotted Shaun on the porch with Norma.

"Well, what a surprise. What brings you two here?" Norma asked as they got out of their car.

"Just stopping by." Merle smiled. The brothers walked up to them and lend on the banister.

"Oh really now?" Norma said raising a brow. She had a way with knowing when someone was bullshitting her.

"We came to ask Shaun about jobs here." Daryl said.

"Ah yeah. We need a couple of people just cleaning, taking care of the horses, making sure they're feed and groomed, and willing to do any errands I ask of you." Shaun said.

"We can do that easy." Merle said.

"You sure? It's a lot of work." Norma said.

"No problem. When can we start?"

"You two can start tomorrow. 7 am sharp." Shaun said holding out his hand. Merle groaned. Daryl shushed him and shook Shaun's hand.

* * *

The next morning, Daryl and a tired Merle drove up the trail towards the house. Daryl saw Kat and Haley walking down the house steps. Haley waved at Daryl making him smile. He parked the car and shook Merle awake. They got out of the car and walked towards Kat and Haley.

"Why are you two up so early?" Merle yawned.

"I walk Haley to the bus stop." Kat said.

"Yea she's always does!" Haley exclaimed.

"Obviously she's a morning person." Kat said. Daryl chuckled. Merle notice Kat blush as she walked away with Haley. He didn't have the energy to mess with Daryl.

As the day went by, Daryl and Merle worked their asses off on the ranch. Merle sat down on the pile of hay.

"Get off your ass man. It's the first day." Daryl kicked Merle's leg.

"Man, it's hot out here." Daryl wiped the sweat off his forehead and sat next to Merle. Daryl and Merle heard someone coming towards them. They quickly got up.

"Calm down. It's just me." Kat said. She threw each a bottle of cold water.

"I figured you guys need some water. It hotter than a whore house on nickel night." Kat said. Daryl almost spit out his water. Merle chuckled.

"You guys need some help?" Kat asked.

"Why? Don't you have something better to do?" Daryl asked.

"I am a homeschool teenage girl who lives in the middle of nowhere. I'm pretty sure my schedule is free." Kat smiled as she grabbed a pitchfork. Merle oh'ed and nudged Daryl. All three of them got to work until it was dinner time. They all walked towards the house. Kat grabbed Daryl's wrist and pulled him back with a tired Merle walking ahead of them. Daryl and Kat looked at each other.

"I-I uh-" Daryl was going to talk before Kat hugged him. Daryl hugged her back

"I really missed you, Daryl. I'm sorry I reacted like a brat when you came for my birthday." Kat said.

"I missed you too, Kid. And yeah you were acting like a brat." He said. Kat laughed. They parted and Kat shoved him.

"Just don't ever do something stupid like that again or I'm going to kick your ass." Kat said. Daryl laughed and ruffled her hair.

"Come on." Daryl said. "Let's go eat."


	13. Chapter 13

Even though it was cold outside, Daryl and Merle were working up a sweat cleaning out the stables of the horse shit. Merle was starting to get tired of the job but he knew that he couldn't quit, he needed the money to survive and also he needed to keep going for his brother. But he didn't know how long this was going to last.. Merle looked up at his little brother.

Daryl had stopped from shoveling horse poop and looked over at the riding ring. Kat was on a big horse with Hayley, riding around. They were laughing and having fun which made Daryl smile. He kinda wished he was with them having fun instead of working.

"Why don't we take a break? Freaking sweating up a storm shoveling this shit." Merle said as he threw his tool on the ground. Daryl smiled and put his on the wall. The brothers walked over to the riding ring and leaned on the fence watching the girls ride. Kat looked over at the Dixon brothers and waved at them before directing the horse towards them. They stood in front of the brothers making them step back.

"Jeez! This horse is freaking huge." Daryl said.

"It's one of the horses that pull the sleds in the winter parade." Hayley said. Merle whistled as he stepped closer to the horse and reached his hand out to touch it. Which the horse was happy to receive a pet on the head.

"Ha, big man likes me." Merle smiled. Daryl let out a laugh before petting the horse as well.

"Do you guys wanna ride the horse?" Kat said. The brothers looked at each other and then back at Kat as if she was crazy.

"Hell no!" Merle said. Kat laughed.

"Why not? It's fun!" Hayley said.

"Because this beast is big as shit." Merle said.

"Come on. What are ya' two? Chicken?" Kat said. Before they could say anything, the girls started making clucking noises at the brothers. Soon Daryl and Merle were getting annoyed! Merle was the first to climb over the fence.

"Shut up! I'll do it." Merle said. The girls cheered.

"You think you can do it by yourself or ya' need me to help?" Kat said. Merle looked at the horses size. It was at least two to three sizes bigger than him.

"Uh.. I think I need help." He said in a hush tone. Kat directed the horse next to a stepping stool where Hayley got off.

"Alright Merle. Get on!" Kat said. Merle slowly climbed up the horse and sat in front of Kat.

"Now grabbed the rope and lightly tap your foot on the horse's belly." Kat said. Merle followed her instruction and made the horse move forward. Merle smiled at Daryl.

"You need to try this little bro!" Merle said. Daryl grinned and climbed over the fence. He watched as his brother and friend rode around the ring. He actually was beginning to want a turn!

"Hey, can we go faster?" Merle said.

"Sure. Just kick the horse's belly again just a little bit harder." Kat said. Merle did just that and the horse's speed increased making Merle laugh.

"Holy shit!" Merle said. After a while of riding Merle was starting to feel sick to his stomach and begging to get off.

"You okay, Merle?" Kat asked, patting his back. Merle couldn't speak and quickly got off the horse. Daryl laughed so hard as he watched his brother bruf on the side of the fence.

"Hey! Quit laughing at your brother and get your butt up here!" Kat said. Daryl walked over to the horse and pet it.

"I don't think I wanna get on it anymore." He said.

"Quit being a pussy and get on the damn horse!" Merle said from behind him. Kat laughed.

"Fine!" Daryl stepped on the stool and got on the horse.

"Alright, hold the rope and gently kick the horse's belly to go forward." Kat said. Daryl was hesitating but he did it. He was proud of himself when the horse walked forward.

"Good. Now if you want it to go faster just kick a little harder." Kat said. Daryl didn't want to go faster anytime soon. He just wanted to ride.

"Chicken! Go faster!" Merle yelled from the side of the ring. Daryl groaned.

"Just take your time, Daryl." Kat said. Daryl was beginning to feel like there was an angel and a devil on his shoulder with his brother and Kat.

"Bro, go faster!" Merle yelled again. Daryl tried his best to ignore him but what Merle said next pushed him over the edge.

"Maybe I should start calling ya' Darylena for now on!" Merle said. Daryl glared at Merle before kicking the horse on the belly, too hard for its comfort. The horse began to go crazy, causing Kat to try to grab on to Daryl. But she beginning to fall from on top of the horse. Daryl quickly grabbed onto her arm but slipped from the horse too. Daryl fell on top of Kat when they hit the ground. Kat looked up at Daryl. She felt herself blush as she realized that he was really close to her and that he had turned into a very handsome young man. She felt her breathe hitch as Daryl finally opened his eyes and looked down at her. She had never realized how icy blue his eyes were.

"Kat? Are you okay?" Daryl asked as he got up, he reached his hand out for her. Kat nodded and grabbed a hold of his hand. As she got up to looked down on the ground and took a couple of steps away from him.

"Hey, you guys okay? That was some fall." Merle said as he and Hayley walked over.

"Yeah, we're alright. Right, Kat?" Daryl said.

"Yep! We are A-Okay." Kat said. Everyone looked at her.

"Uh.. Okay. Me and Daryl are gonna get back to work." Merle said. He and Daryl walked back towards the stables. Daryl looked at Kat and waved. Kat waved hesitantly and quickly turned to the horse.

"Kat? You sure you're okay?" Hayley said.

"Yup! I'm fine!" Kat smiled at Hayley and took the horse out of the ring and back towards its stall in the stables. Kat stood in front of the horse and pet it. It seemed to be calming her down from the fall and the feeling she had when Daryl was on top of her. Kat felt her spine shiver at the thought of Daryl and how good he looked now. Daryl was taller now and actually looked like a man. His facial features were sharper and broader. He was almost as handsome at the male models in the ads in Kat's teen magazines. Kat felt hot just thinking about him. She shook it off and went back into the house while avoiding Daryl along the way.


	14. Chapter 14

Daryl walked up to the house after working a long day by himself. He was annoyed that Merle decided to get himself drunk the day before going to work, leaving him with all the damn work on the ranch. As he walked up to the house, Norma came out and smiled at him.

"You okay, sweetie?" Norma said.

"No. Not really." He said. He walked up the porch steps and stood in front of her.

"Why don't you come in and eat dinner with us? Then head home and rest." Norma said. Daryl smiled and nodded. Norma lead him inside and set him a place at the dinning table.

"Have a seat, dear. Dinner's ready!" Norma yelled. Within minutes, everyone except for Kat came into the kitchen for dinner.

"Where's Kat?" Norma asked.

"She's studying again." Harper said, rolling her eyes.

"That girl needs to take a breather sometimes." Norma said. Norma started to set the plates and brought the big pot of stew to the table. When she opened the lid, Daryl's mouth began to water.

"Daryl, do you mind getting Kat for me?" Norma asked. Daryl frowned and got up from his seat. His stomach was growling, begging to be fed. He quickly went upstairs and towards Kat's room. He knocked on the door and slowly opened it. Kat was at her desk reading a text book. She had her big glasses on focusing on the text. Daryl laughed causing Kat to quickly look up at him. The glasses magnified her eyes making Daryl laugh even harder.

"What's so dang funny?" Kat said.

"Nothing! Nothing at all." Daryl laughed.

"Bug eyes" He coughed under his breathe. Kat groaned and got up from her desk.

"What did you say?" She said.

"I didn't say anything." Daryl said.

"BUG EYES." He coughed again. Kat grabbed one of the pillows on her bed and threw it at him.

"Hey! What was that for?" Daryl said. Kat laughed.

"Oh, don't act stupid!" Daryl threw the pillow back at her and walked over to her desk, looking at the text book. Kat looked at him and blushed. She didn't know where this was coming from. This was Daryl. Her childhood friend. Her OLDER childhood friend.

"What ya' reading?" He said. Kat snapped out of it and went over to her desk.

"Studying for college entrance exams." Kat said. Daryl gave her a look. College? So she was leaving now?

"I'm not going to college just yet. Just want to get a head start for next year when I'm seventeen." Kat said.

"Eh college isn't a big deal. Just.. stay here and take over the ranch." Daryl said. Kat laughed and shook her head.

"Well, that's not part of the plan."

"What is the plan?" Daryl said. He was beginning to get annoyed. He didn't want her to leave. He didn't like change.

"I got to college for four years, medical school another 4 years, then residency maybe two to five years-"

"Jeez! That's what... ten plus years you're gone!" Daryl said.

"It's not like I'm gonna be gone forever... I'll come and visit a lot, Daryl." Kat said. Daryl gave her one last look and walked away, leaving Kat to stand there alone in her room.

"Dinner's ready." He said from the hallway. Kat stood there thinking about what just happened. Was he mad at her for wanting to leave this town to pursue her dream? She couldn't have that. Even though Daryl was her closest friend, she wasn't going to change her mind about this. She looked down at her textbook and decided she was going to eat dinner in her room tonight.

* * *

As the months went by, Kat had studied more than a teenagers should for the college entrance exams. But this was only because Kat wanted to be prepared. Norma and Shaun were starting to get worried about Kat. So when the summer came around, they decided to head to the county fair the town held on the first day of summer. Kat groaned as the car came to a stop in the parking lot of the fair. She would much rather be at home studying. It didn't help the Harper invited Merle which meant that Daryl was also tagging along. Her and Daryl haven't been on the best of terms since the first talk of college came about.

They all got out of the car and walked into the fair. Everyone split up into their own little groups. Hayley grabbed a hold of Kat's arm and pulled her towards a basketball game. Kat couldn't help but smile. She loved her sister's enthusiasm about everything.

"Kat, can you win me a prize?" Hayley said.

"Sure. How much for a game?" Kat said. The man looked at Kat up and down, smirking.

"The game is on the house, pretty lady." The man said, sending shivers down her spine. Kat now wanted to go to a different booth but she knew Hayley really wanted a prize from this one. Kat took a ball out of the bucket and bounced it on the ground. She aimed for the basket and threw it.

"Yay!" Hayley yelled when the ball made it in. Kat took another shot and missed. It came down to the last shot for her to win a prize for Hayley. She aimed and made the shot!

"We have a winner!" The man said. Hayley grabbed on to Kat, jumping up and down. The man came over with a stuffed bunny and handed it to Hayley while making eye contact with Kat. Kat frowned and pushed Hayley away from the booth. They wondered around the fair grounds until the found Harper, Merle, and Daryl eating funnel cake.

"Guys, look what Kat won for me!" Hayley said, holding up the stuffed bunny.

"That's good, Hayley." Harper smiled. The guys didn't say anything seeing that it was just a stuffed toy. Harper gave them a look, the kind that can kill a man.

"Yeah! That's really cool, kid!" Merle said. Daryl nodded and smiled at the girl. Hayley's smile grew and she went to sit next to Harper. Kat stood there in front of them.

"What's wrong, Kat?" Harper asked.

"Eh.. Just rather be home right now studying." Kat said. Daryl snickered making Kat look at him.

"What's so funny?" Kat asked.

"Nothing. Just think ya' should get your head out of the damn clouds." Daryl said.

"What you mean by that?" Kat said. Merle, Harper, and Hayley knew where this was going so they all got up a walked away quickly.

"I mean do you really think ya' gonna get out of this damn town?" Daryl said.

"What so you think I'm wasting my time?" Kat said.

"Yeah, I do. Going to college, becoming a doctor.. That's just a damn dream, Kat. Save yourself the trouble."

"No, I'm not! And guess what I am gonna become a doctor and prove you wrong..." Daryl snickered.

"No, ya' ain't. You're gonna go for awhile and then come running back like everybody that thought they could do the same thing." Daryl said. She felt her eyes water but didn't want to cry in front of Daryl.

"Just 'cause you have no damn ambition for nothing don't try to bring me down with you, Daryl!" Kat said. "You're just mad because I have something going for myself and you're here working every damn day picking up horse shit, living in some run down house with you're fucking brother." Daryl got up from his seat and went for Kat.

"Go fuck yourself, you little brat!" Daryl yelled. Kat stood there in shock.

"No! You go fuck yourself, you good for nothing piece of shit!" Kat yelled back. People were beginning to stare at the two arguing. They stood there glaring at each other for a moment before walking away. Kat tried her best to walk as fast as she could. She finally stopped when she reached the end of the fair grounds. She stood there and started to cry. She has never been in a fight like that with Daryl before and she knew that she couldn't forgive him for what he said to her. But she suddenly felt extremely motivated to prove him wrong. Kat wiped her tears away and went to find her parents. As she walked around, she found them getting off the Ferris wheel.

"Ma! Dad!" She called out to them.

"What is it, sweetie?" Norma asked. Norma noticed Kat's eyes were puffy and red like she had been crying.

"I wanna go home. Can you just drop me off?" Kat asked. Norma and Shaun looked at each other.

"I'll take you home." Shaun said.

* * *

Shaun tried hard not to ask his daughter what was going on with her and why she had obviously been crying. But he wanted her to tell him when she was ready to. As they drove back home, Kat looked over at her father.

"Dad, you want me to go to college, right?" Kat asked.

"Of course. That's what you want and if that makes you happy, then I'm happy." Shaun smiled at her. Kat smiled back and then started to cry. Shaun didn't know what to do seeing that Kat wasn't the type to cry much.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked. Kat nodded.

"I just really needed to hear that."


	15. Chapter 15

After Kat's 17th birthday, it was soon time to take the college entrance exams for the top college in the state. After taking the nerve-wrecking exam it was time to wait a nerve-wrecking 5 months to get the results. When it was time to hear from the school, Kat was pacing back and forth in the living room while Shaun was getting the mail. When Shaun came into the house, all four women were staring at him.

"Uh.. I have a letter for a Miss Katherine from a certain state college!" Shaun smiled. The ladies squealed. Kat went up to Shaun and took the letter from him. Shaun smiled at her and patted the top of her head.

"Good luck, baby girl." Shaun said. Kat stared at the envelope, he heart was beating fast.

"Come on, Kat! Open it!" Harper said. Kat turned to the rest of her family and took a deep breathe in and out. She ripped the envelope open and took the letter out.

"What does it say, dear?" Norma asked. The family could see tears falling from Kat's eyes.

"It's okay if you didn't get in, Kat." Harper said. Kat shook her head.

"No! I got in!" Kat yelled. The family cheered and gathered around Kat for a group hug.

"I can't believe I got in." Kat said as they separated.

"I believed it." Hayley said. Everyone else nodded in agreement. Kat smiled and looked down at her acceptance letter. She knew this was the beginning of something great.

* * *

Soon after registering for classes and getting a dorm room, it was time for Kat to start packing. She finished the last of her packing and looked around her room. Kat felt a hint of sadness looking around her semi-empty room. Her childhood packed away in a couple of boxes in the attic, her clothes and books in the back of the family truck waiting for the journey ahead. Kat put the box of extra clothes and supplies down on the floor and sat on her bed. She was so caught up in her memories that she hadn't noticed Harper walking in.

"Hey kid, dinner is ready." Harper said. Kat smiled at her and got up from her bed.

"You okay?" Harper asked.

"Just a little sad."

"It'll be fine. You are going to do great out there and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Harper said. Kat knew she was talking about Daryl. She and Daryl haven't really talked in months and she wondered if they would ever talk again now that she was leaving. Harper and Kat walked down stairs and into the kitchen. As they sat down, Norma looked at Kat and started to cry. Kat couldn't help but roll her eyes. This was the fifth time today that Norma was crying.

"Honey, please for the love of everyone here, stop crying." Shaun said rubbing his wife's back.

"I know. I know. I just can't help it! My little girl is growing up and going away to college to make something of herself. I'm just so proud and so sad at the same time." Norma said.

"I'll come and visit you guys every holiday, you know that." Kat said.

"I know. I wish Thanksgiving was sooner rather then later." Norma laughed. Kat smiled and got up from her seat to hug her mother. Norma squeezed her tight and kissed the top of her head.

"Alright! Let's eat. I made Kat's favorite meal for the occasion." Norma said as she released Kat from her grasp. Everyone at down and began to eat until the as a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it." Kat said. She ran to the front door and opened it. It was Daryl. The two stared at each other for a moment before speaking.

"I forgot my jacket here." Daryl said. Kat stepped aside and let him through. Daryl went into the living room and found his jacket in between the couch cushions. He grabbed it and headed back towards the front door. As he was making his way out of the house, he turned to Kat.

"Good luck, kid. Ya' gonna need it." Daryl said. Kat didn't know how to take it. This was her last night here and she didn't want to be angry when she left tomorrow morning. She smiled.

"Thanks. Bye Daryl." She said as she shut the door behind him.

Daryl walked to his car and looked at the house. Daryl has felt guilt since the argument in the fair almost a year ago but couldn't bring himself to apologize to Kat. It was hard to do so since what he said to her was how he really felt. He got in his car and drove off of the ranch.

The next morning, when Daryl went to the ranch for work, he saw Norma on the porch. When he got out of his car and walked up the porch, he realized Norma had been crying.

"Are you okay, Norma?" Daryl asked. Norma looked at him and smiled.

"I'm...I'm just sad. She's gone." Norma said. Daryl felt a hint of sadness hit him. The way she said it made him feel like Kat was gone for good.

"But it's fine. I knew she'll be back to visit us." Norma said. Daryl nodded his head and went back down the porch. He went around the back of the house and got to work.

As he was working, Daryl couldn't help but think of the argument he and Kat had at the fair. Daryl looked down at the shovel in his hand that was filled with horse shit. Kat was right, Daryl had no ambition for anything. Daryl decided right there and then that today was his last day on the job.

Once it was dusk and everything that needed to be done on the ranch was done, Daryl walked up to the house and went into the living room where he knew he would find the family. When he walked into the room, he suddenly felt nervous. Shaun looked up from the T.V and looked a Daryl.

"Ya, okay, son. You're really fidgety standing there." Shaun asked.

"I just wanted to tell you all that... today is my last day here. I'm sorry." Daryl said. Everyone looked at each other.

"Are you sure Daryl?" Norma asked. Daryl nodded.

"What will you do for money?" Harper asked.

"I was thinking of working in the garage in town. I figured that I'm pretty good with cars and bikes that I can make a decent living."

"That's really good, dear." Norma smiled.

"Really?"

"Of course it is. And plus, we can always find some other people to take up the work around here." Shaun said. Daryl felt a load get taken off of him. Ever since Merle quit and he was really the only one around to do the work on the ranch, Daryl felt guilty at the thought of leaving all the work in the hands on Shaun, who was starting to feel the effects of getting older.

"Daryl, we wish you luck on anything you want to pursue. And if you need anything, we will be right here." Norma said. Daryl smiled and made his way out of the house.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Four years later..**_

Norma and Shaun smiled big as they watched their youngest daughter walk on to the stage to receive her diploma. The whole family cheered for Kat as she got her diploma and waved at them. Kat felt a huge relief as she walked down the stairs of the stage and took her seat in the crowd with the other graduates.

"Kat, are you going to the party tonight? Graduates only." Kat's friend, Lee, asked. Kat shook her head.

"Nah, I'm gonna go back home with my family."

"Why? I thought you were never gonna go back to that town." He said.

"I meant I will never go back permanently. I'm just gonna stay with my family until I start med school." Lee nodded and then turned his attention back to the stage. They had called the last graduate and told them to rise.

"I will like to present the graduating class of 1995." The dean said. All the graduates and the audience cheered.

After the ceremony finished and friends took picture with one another, Kat and her family got into their car and headed back home. Kat was happy all her hard work had paid off. In a couple of months, she was going to attend one of the top medical schools in the state. Though she wish she could just go straight into med school, her mother insisted that Kat take some time off and be with the family for a while before heading back into school.

Kat put her head on the window of the car and looked at the scenery. It felt like when she first came home from the foster care center. She looked around at her family and felt grateful. It was going to be a long drive from her college to the ranch and it had been a long, exciting morning so Kat decided to take a nap.

Kat woke up from her nap just as they hit the town. Everything had changed! Kat never really went into town when she came over for holidays, she always stayed on the ranch. She did it so she wouldn't have to run into Daryl since she heard from Harper that he quit working on the ranch and took a job at the towns only repair shop. Kat couldn't imagine running into him. She knew it would be awkward like they had unfinished business. The car soon pulled up to the house of the ranch. As they all got out of the car, Kat saw a man standing on top of the porch steps.

"Merle!" Kat yelled. Merle smiled at Kat and walked down the steps. Kat ran up to him and hugged him. Kat hasn't seen Merle in four years. He also changed. He had cuts and bruises on his face and neck. He looked tired. Norma, Shaun, and Hayley walked into the house to get dinner together.

"Well, look at you, kid! You got big." Merle grinned. Kat frowned and looked down at herself. She did get bigger in height and circumference.

"Shut up, Merle. So what are you doing here?" Kat asked.

"Harper told me you were graduating today and just wanted to come by real quick to congratulate you."

"Aw, so sweet." Kat said, she then kissed his cheek.

"Well, hello." Merle smiled. Just then Harper came up to them and smacked Merle on the back of the head.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Harper asked.

"Yeah, yeah. No need to rush me. Well, I'll see you guys around." Merle said. He walked over to his motorcycle parked on the side of the house and got on. Kat watched as he drove off, grateful he didn't bring up his brother.

"Fucking perv." Harper said under her breathe, though Kat heard her clearly.

"Perv?" Kat said.

"He had his eyes all over you! You didn't notice?" Harper said. Kat shook her head.

"Wait! Is that what he meant by I got big?!" Kat said. Harper laughed.

"Yep! Your boobs did grow a lot since I last seen you."

"I..I can't help it! I gained some weight from stress." Kat said while she covered her chest. Harper put her arm around her sisters shoulder.

"Don't worry maybe this summer you'll lose a little. Though I don't see why you would want to. I would kill for a pair like that!" Harper said. Kat groaned as she and her sister walked up the stairs and into the house.

* * *

Merle drove into town and pulled up to the repair shop. When he saw his little brother come out from the manger's office, he got off of his bike and walked over to Daryl's work table.

"What's up, little bro?" Merle said. Daryl grunted.

"Guess who I just saw?" Daryl looked at him.

"Who?" Daryl asked. Merle grinned before telling him.

"I just saw Kat. She's back in town for the summer." Merle said. "And let's just say she isn't the little girl we have grown to love." Merle made a motion on his chest. Daryl groaned and turned away from his brother. He didn't want to hear that about Kat.

"She looks like a woman now. Girl has some curve to her and she almost as tall as Harper." Merle continued to say.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear that shit!" Daryl said. Merle put his hands up and backed up.

"Oh, I see. You still have a little soft spot for the kid, huh?" Merle said. Daryl said nothing and got back to work.

"Look, I'll see ya' later at the bar, little bro." Merle said. He left the repair shop and got on his bike. Daryl thought about going to see Kat now that she was in town but then again maybe she didn't want to see him.

After work, Daryl got on his bike and drove over to the bar to meet up with his brother. When he entered the bar, he spotted his brother at the bar talking to some blonde girl. Daryl walked passed him and patted his shoulder to show that he was there. He went over to an empty table and sat down.

"Hey, Daryl. You ready to order?" Said Bree, the waitress who was almost obsessed with Daryl.

"The usual." He said. Bree touched his shoulder.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to meet up again when I get off." Bree said.

"Uh.. I'll think about it, Bree." Daryl said. Bree frowned and went to get Daryl's order. Daryl wasn't exactly in the mood for sex at the moment. His thoughts were almost consuming him today. Soon, Bree came back to the table with Daryl's beer and nachos.

"You okay, honey." Bree said. Daryl hated when she called him that even though she meant well.

"I'm fine. Thanks." Daryl began eating his food, leaving Bree to leave a little upset. No matter how hard she tried, she could never get him to open up to her even when they were intimate.

Merle came and took a seat in front of an out of thought Daryl. Merle waved his hand in front of his face.

"Bro, snap out of it." Merle said. Daryl smacked Merle's hand out of his face.

"What?!" Daryl said.

"You just seem really out of it." Merle said.

"It's nothing. Just tired, man. I think I'm gonna head home." Daryl said as he stood up from his seat and left money on the table for the meal.

"Alright then. Don't wait up." Merle smiled as he looked between his brother and the blonde at the bar. Daryl rolled his eyes and quickly left the building trying to avoid Bree. As he walked out of the bar, he ran into Harper.

"Hey, man. Where you going in such a hurry?" Harper asked.

"Just wanna go home. I'm fucking tired."

"You want a ride. Bit dangerous to ride while tired." Harper asked.

"Its fine. Besides I don't see your ride anywhere." Daryl said looking around the packed lot.

"Oh, Kat's trying to find a parking spot." Harper said. Daryl immediately froze at Kat's name being said.

"Kat's here?" Harper nodded.

"Maybe I should get out of here now before she comes." Daryl said.

"Oh my gosh! You two need to cut it out. You two are now grown ups, talk and get over it!" Harper said.

"It ain't that simple-"

"Harper! I found a spot!" Daryl heard someone behind Harper call out. Daryl looked over Harper's shoulder and saw a woman walk over the Harper. She stopped when she spotted Daryl in front of Harper. She smiled and waved at him.

"Hey Daryl." Daryl waved back at her. Kat walked up to the two and stood there. It was awkward for everyone.

"A-are you leaving, Daryl?" Kat asked. Daryl looked at Kat up and down. Merle was right, she was "bigger" and he hate to admit this but she was really attractive.

"Uh, yeah. I was just about to head home. Been working all day."

"Oh yeah, I heard that you quit the ranch to work in the repair shop. How's that going for you?" Kat asked.

"It's going good. Just making a living." Kat smiled.

"That's really good, Daryl. Well, we will see you around." Kat said as she grabbed Harper's arm and pulled her towards the bar. Harper stopped in her tracks.

"Daryl, why don't you come in and catch up with Kat? I'll pay." Harper smiled. Kat looked at her sister and pinched her arm.

"Ow! So what ya' say?" Harper said. Daryl looked at the two women. He could tell Kat was nervous about seeing him after a long time but on the other hand, he did want to talk to her again. And plus free food. Daryl shrugged.

"Sure. If Kat's okay with that." Daryl said. Kat looked at him and nodded. All three then proceeded to walk into the bar and sat down at a booth near the door. It was silent between the three of them.

"So Daryl, did you hear? Kat graduated from college and got into the top medical school in the state." Harper said. Daryl looked at Kat surprised.

"You did it, huh?" Daryl smiled. Kat grinned and nodded.

"Proved me wrong." He said. Kat laughed.

"It wasn't easy but yeah I did prove you wrong." Kat smirked. Daryl and Kat smiled at each other which Harper happen to notice. She couldn't help but feel like something good was about to happen between the two.


	17. Chapter 17

Harper got up from the booth and went the bar to order some food and drinks and to also leave Daryl and Kat alone to talk.

"Hey, can I get three hamburgers and a bunch of fries?" Harper ordered.

"Sure thing. I'll have Bree bring it to ya'" The bartender said. Harper hesitated. She knew how obsessed Bree was over Daryl.

"No! I'll just pick it up myself." Harper said.

"Harper, my girls need to make money some how, right?" Harper sighed and went back to the booth. She stopped when she saw the smiles on Daryl's and Kat's faces. She couldn't let Bree ruin this for them! She went and sat back down in the booth.

"So what are you two talking about?" Harper asked.

"Daryl was just telling what has been going on around town since I've been gone." Kat said. Daryl nodded.

"Did you tell her about the time you and Merle fought in front of your job in the middle of the damn street?" Harper said.

"What? Like physically fought?" Kat asked Daryl. Daryl nodded.

"It was over the most stupidest thing ever." He said.

"What was it?"

"They were fighting over who would pay the month's rent! I had to come in and stop them." Harper said. Kat laughed.

"Why not split the rent?" Kat asked.

"Well, we didn't think of that at that time." Daryl chuckled. Harper and Kat rolled their eyes. Just as they did, Bree came over with their order, staring at Kat.

"Hello, I don't think we've meet before." Bree said.

"This is my sister, Kat." Harper said.

"Kat? That's a unique name." Bree said. Kat tried her best to give a smile but she could see pass Bree.

"Daryl, how come you've never mention your friend, Kat, to me when we're together?" Bree asked. Daryl gave Bree a nasty look before looking at Kat.

"I-uh... because-"

"Bree, don't you have a bathroom to clean or gum to get out from under the tables?" Harper asked. Bree shot her a look.

"That's not my job, Harper, and you know that."

"Well, then go do whatever your job is, sweetie." Harper smiled. Bree gave Kat one last look before dropping the food on the table and leaving. Kat shrugged her shoulders at Harper and grabbed a burger. Daryl looked at Harper and motioned her to follow her. They both got up from the booth. Daryl stopped and turned to Harper.

"What am I going to do? Should I get rid of Bree?" Daryl asked. Harper raised a brow.

"Why? There's no reason why you should do that. Is it because of Kat?" Harper asked. Daryl looked t her with wide eyes/

"N-no! It's just that I want to talk to Kat again and I know Bree will get in the way." Daryl said.

"Just explain to Bree that you two aren't together! How many times do I have to tell you?"

"I know. But I have freaking needs, woman!" Daryl said. Harper made a gagging sound.

"Whatever. You'll figure it out eventually." Harper walked back to the booth and sat down to eat. Daryl stood there wondering how to handle the situation before Bree came up to him.

"So who is she to you?" Bree asked.

"None of your business." Daryl started to walk away but Bree grabbed onto his forearm. Daryl glared at her.

"It is my business!" She whispered. Daryl yanked his arm away from her and continued to walk back to the booth. Kat looked up from her food and smiled at him. Daryl realized at that moment, that he really missed her.

* * *

As the week went by, Daryl was caught up with working on other people's cars and taking care of Merle's "new" bike. As he worked, his co-workers were busy sitting around talking up a storm about tools and their families and of the people of the town. Daryl wanted to yell at them to get back to work but that would result in either getting roughed up or laughed at and he didn't want to deal with that at the moment. Just then one of his co-workers walked up to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Yo, Daryl, some girl is here looking for you." He said with a grin. Daryl looked behind him and saw Kat standing there, smiling at him. Daryl felt his jaw fall open a bit but quickly closed it. He had to keep reminding himself that Kat was his best friend and he couldn't treat her differently just because she looked like a woman now and was dressed in a shirt and shorts that hugged her every- Daryl stopped himself again! He got up from his seat and walked over to her. His co-worker walked by and patted Daryl on the back and grinned at Kat. Daryl felt like saying something but stopped himself.

"What's up?" He said. He had to put his hands in his pocket to stop from fidgeting with them.

"Nothing much. I was walking by from the bookstore and wanted to know if you want to go out for lunch." Kat said.

"You paying?" Daryl said. Kat laughed and nodded.

"Alright. I go on my break in about 10 minutes if you wanna wait?" Daryl said. Kat walked by him and sat down at Daryl's station.

"I don't mind the wait and besides it's 10 minutes." Kat smiled. Daryl smiled back. Daryl found himself working faster than ever. Daryl was able to go on break soon enough. Kat and Daryl walked in silence to the local diner and sat at a booth by the window when they entered.

"When did they opened this place? It's really cute." Kat asked.

"I think about 2 years ago?" Daryl said.

"Wow, I would have liked it here if I didn't avoid going into town whenever I came home."

"How come you avoided the town?" Daryl asked. Kat immediately looked down at her menu.

"Was it because of me?" He asked. Kat couldn't lie to him and nodded. She looked up from her menu.

"I'm sorry. It's just that when I was getting ready to go to college and we had that big fight at the fair, I was scared to face you." Kat said.

"It's okay.. I was a fucking jerk to you. I shouldn't have said those things." Daryl said.

"It's fine now, Daryl. Look at us! We're having lunch together." Kat smiled. Daryl chuckled.

"Yeah, you're right. So what are you getting?" Daryl said. Kat looked at the menu.

"Maybe I'll get a chicken salad." Kat put down her menu. "What about you?"

"A burger with everything on it with a side of fries and a big coke." Daryl said. Kat's jaw fell open.

"I wish I could eat all of that."

"Why not?" Daryl said. Kat looked down at her body. She was a now a bit chunky since graduating college.

"What? Your weight? Kat, you look good. I like a woman with curves." Daryl said. Kat looked at him and blushed. Daryl immediately regretted saying that! It grew quiet between the two.

"You really mean that?" Kat finally asked. Daryl nodded.

"Thank you!" Kat smiled. Soon the waitress came over and asked for their orders.

"I'll get a burger with everything on it and a side of fries with a big coke." Daryl said.

"Make that two!" Kat said. Daryl looked at Kat and chuckled.

"Alright. Your order should be ready soon." The waitress said.

* * *

Kat felt like her stomach was going to explode after eating her lunch.

"I think I need a nap." Kat said. Daryl laughed. Kat took money out of her bag and put it on the table.

"Me too but I gotta head back to work." He said. Daryl got out of the booth and held out his hand to Kat. Kat grabbed it and slowly got up from the booth.

"Oh gosh. Thanks. I don't think I could have gotten out of there." Kat laughed. They walked over to the repair shop and stood out front.

"Thanks for paying for lunch." Daryl said.

"It's cool. But just so you know, if I ever get hungry, you're paying." Kat said. Daryl took Kat's hand and shook it.

"Fine. That's a deal."

"Well, I'll see you later, Daryl." Kat said. As she was walking away, Daryl couldn't help but look. He shook his head to clear it and went into the shop.

"Was that your girl, D?" His co-worker asked as Daryl walked by.

"No. She just a friend."

"Yeah, right! The way you two were looking at each other doesn't exactly scream friends." Another co-worker laughed. Daryl groaned and got back to work.


	18. Chapter 18

Daryl sat in wonder at the bar waiting for Merle to get back with the food. He thought about what his co-worker had said to him the day he went to lunch with Kat. He kept going in between thoughts of maybe asking Kat out on a date. But the thought of doing that made him nervous. That was his childhood friend none the less. What if she didn't want to go on a date with him and made a fool of himself? Daryl snapped out of thought when Harper sat at the booth.

"What's up, Daryl?" Harper said.

"Uh... nothing much! What's up with you?" He said. Harper looked at him suspiciously.

"What's wrong? Why are you so jumpy?"

"It's nothing! J-just thinking." Daryl said.

"About what?" Harper asked as she took a sip of her beer.

"Nothing!"

"Alright, alright. You don't have to say it if you don't want to." Harper said. The sat there in silence as Merle came over with some food.

"What's going on, Harper?" Merle smirked.

"Nothing much. Just stressed from work." Harper took a sip. Merle sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"How about I help relief that stress?" Merle asked.

"You know what? Yes, you can help me." Harper smiled. Merle and Daryl looked at each other.

"Really now?"

"No! In your fucking dreams, Dixon." Harper laughed.

"There it is!" Daryl laughed at Merle.

"Very funny." Merle said. Daryl and Merle started to eat while Harper couldn't help but look at Daryl. She wanted to know desperately what he was thinking about that has him so jumpy. Harper was going to get it out of him one way or another.

* * *

When Merle went to the bathroom, Harper decided that it was now that she was going to get Daryl to tell her his little secret.

"Daryl, it's okay to think what you're thinking." Harper said. Daryl nearly choked on his beer. Did she know? She couldn't possibly know that he was thinking about her sister.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, yeah you do, Daryl. Look I've been there before and where else can you get great advice if not from someone who has been through what you are going through at this very moment." Harper smiled. Daryl thought back to when they were all kids and how it was obvious that Merle and Harper had a thing for each other.

"So, tell me what's your plan. How are you gonna handle this?" Harper said as she then took a sip from her beer.

"I was just gonna ask Kat out to the movies and see-" Daryl tried to finish his sentence but Harper started to choke on her drink.

"Kat? This is about Kat? And you want to ask her out on a date?!" Harper said. Daryl shushed her to lower her voice.

"Yeah, I thought you-" Daryl stopped. She didn't know! She tricked him.

"You fucking tricked me! You fucking- urghh!" Daryl said. Harper began to laugh. She couldn't believe he fell for it.

"I'm sorry! I just had to know what's up." She said. Daryl began to put on his jacket.

"Daryl, sit your ass down! Do you want my help or not?" Harper asked. Daryl looked at her and put his jacket back on the seat.

"Fine! I'm listening." Daryl said.

"Look, I knew that you had some kind of thing for Kat. I knew it the first time you guys saw each other again the other week. So, I am going to help you get a date with her, okay?" Daryl nodded.

"All you have to do is ask her." Harper smiled. Daryl groaned.

"You make it sound so simple." He said.

"Because it is that simple."

"And what if she doesn't want to go out with me?" Harper shook her head.

"That's not going to happen because I know for sure that she'll say yes!" Harper said.

"How'd you know?" Daryl asked.

"Because she has had a crush on you since she left for college. I know cause I read her journal."

"She's really had a crush on me for that long? Wait, what if she doesn't anymore. It's been four years. And also we had that big fight before she left. Just cause she forgave me doesn't mean she'll forget." Daryl said.

"I mean.. I guess that's true but listen, Daryl, you can't just sit around and wonder 'what if'. Just ask her and find out. If she rejects you, so what? You'll still be friends and you'll move on eventually." Harper said. Daryl just stared at her and thought about it.

"Fine. I'll ask her.. Ya' know sometimes you're actually kinda smart." Daryl said. Harper dipped her fingers in her drink and sprayed him, making him laugh.

"Shut up, Dixon."

"Who you telling to shut up, woman?" Merle said just as he returned from the restroom.

"You! You meat head." Harper said. Merle smirked at her and sat down next to her. Daryl looked between the two and wondered when they were going to get together.

* * *

Kat walked in and out of the aisles of the bookstore placing new books onto the shelves. She absolutely loved it there. So when the owner decided to give Kat a summer job there, she couldn't refuse.

"Hey, Kat it's time for lunch. You ready to take your break?" Mr. Winkleman asked. Kat thought about it for a second before nodding. She went to the back of the store and grabbed her bag. Kat wanted to get a burger from the diner she and Daryl ate at the other week. As she was walking there, she saw Daryl entering the diner. She smiled and rushed to get inside. Kat saw Daryl sitting at the counter looking at the menu.

"I don't know why you look at the menu when you're obviously going to get the same thing." Kat said from behind him causing Daryl to jump a bit. Kat laughed as she sat down next to him.

"Hey, what you doing here?" Daryl asked.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you. I got a summer job at the book store." Kat said.

"Cool. So.. I'll be seeing you around here more often?" Kat nodded. Daryl felt like this was the right moment to ask Kat out on a date but he started to get nervous at the thought.

"What will you two be having?" The waitress behind the counter asked.

"A hamburger with everything on it and a side of fries." Kat said.

"Make that two with cokes." Daryl added. The waitress wrote this down and left.

"Do you come here everyday?" Kat asked.

"Yeah. I don't really feel like brown bagging it all the time." Daryl said. "Plus I ain't the best cook." Kat laughed.

"I could cook for you." Kat said. Daryl looked at her and blushed.

"R-really?"

"Yeah, I sometimes make my own lunch for work. I'm sure I can walk a couple of blocks and bring you some food. Also, I'll save us some money."

"Thanks, kid." Daryl said. Kat smiled at him. Daryl knew this was the time to ask her. But before he could open his mouth, Kat turned to him.

"Daryl, I need to ask you something?" Kat asked.

"S-sure what is it?"

"You want to see that new scary movie that just came out with me? I have no one to go with." Kat said. Daryl couldn't believe this. He felt like Kat had just read his mind. Daryl felt an instant relief.

"It's okay to say no, Daryl."

"No! I mean yes! I'll go with you." Daryl said. Kat smiled.

"Yay! We'll buy popcorn and nachos and a big drink! Oh and some candy." Kat said. "It'll be great! Just like old times." Daryl looked at her again when she said that. Old times? Like friendly old time? Daryl sighed. At least he was going to be with her alone and in a dark place. Maybe it'll be like that move cliché where the girl gets scared and grabs onto the guy...


	19. Chapter 19

Daryl stood in front of the movie theaters waiting for Kat to show up. He was starting to get nervous thinking that she wouldn't show up but he had to remind himself that she wouldn't do that to him. He felt someone tap his shoulder and he quickly turned around. Looking Kat straight in the eyes then down her body. Daryl thought she looked great.

"Am I too over dressed?" Kat asked. She turned around, showing off her dress and wedged heels. She had even did her hair.

"N-no! You look good. Really good." Daryl said. Kat smiled and grabbed his hand, leading him into the building.

"Come on. You get the tickets and I get the snacks." Kat said. When they got inside, they went their separate ways. Daryl walked up to the ticket counter. He didn't really know what was out right now, he just knew it had to be scary.

"How can I help you?" The teenage boy asked from behind the ticket booth.

"What's the scariest movie ya' got?" Daryl asked.

"Oh, they say that the new Halloween movie is pretty rad."

"I'll take two tickets." Daryl said. When he got the tickets, he walked over to Kat who was holding a big bag of popcorn, nachos and a big fountain drink. Daryl couldn't help but laugh.

"Jeez, kid. You know this is a two hour movie right? How are you suppose to finish all of that?" Daryl asked.

"Uh...You're gonna finish it with me!" Kat said. Daryl shook his head and lead Kat into the theater, taking seats in the back row.

"What movie is this?" Kat asked.

"A scary one. The new 'Halloween' movie."

"Oh my gosh! I've been meaning to see this movie." Kat smiled.

"I knew you would like it."

* * *

As the movie was playing, Kat didn't really seem scared. Her eyes were glued to the screen while shoving handfuls of popcorn into her mouth. Kat looked over at Daryl, who seemed out of it. Kat took a real good look at him and couldn't get over the fact that her best friend was now good looking man. Kat decided to take a chance and pretended to get scared from the movie. She jumped and grabbed hold of Daryl's arm. She could feel his body get tense and then relaxed. Kat held onto him for awhile without him saying a word. Holding on to Daryl felt nice to Kat. It felt right so to speak.

Once the movie ended, Daryl shot up from his seat and looked down at Kat.

"You ready to go?" He asked. Kat nodded and got up from her seat. As they walked out of the building, Kat could sense that Daryl was distancing himself from her.

"Where did you park?" He asked. Kat pointed down the block at her truck. Once they reached the truck and Kat got into it, they stood there. Kat was starting to feel awkward. Kat looked at Daryl who was looking up at the night sky. Kat poked her head out of the window and looked up too. The sky was beautiful and as she was looking up at the night sky, Kat felt that she needed to woman up and make a move. She had thought about this for days now! And Kat knew that it was now or never. Kat looked at Daryl and grabbed his shirt's collar and pulled him in.

Daryl was so surprised by the sudden touch, that he had to look. Kat kissed him softly on the lips and pushed him. They stood there and looked at each other.

"I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't have-" Kat began to say just as Daryl grabbed the sides of her head and kissed her very passionately. Daryl stopped kissing Kat and looked her in the eyes.

"Woah." Was all Kat could say, making Daryl smirk.

"I've been wanting to do that for awhile." He said.

"Thank God you did." Kat laughed. Kat felt very giddy from the kiss though she didn't show it.

"Uh... Do you want to hang out again soon?" Daryl asked as he stepped back from the truck. He put his hands in his pockets trying his best to look cool in front of Kat.

"Yeah sure. I would really like that." She smiled.

"Maybe I'll stop by the book store this week and we can talk about it."

"Yeah. Yeah. You can do that!" Kat said.

"A-alright then. I'll see you around." Daryl said. Kat waved before driving off down the road. Daryl felt like he was on cloud nine and wanted to yell it out to the entire town. He walked back up the block to his car and went home happy.

* * *

Kat walked up to her house with a big smile on her face. She was so into her thoughts about the night, that she didn't notice Harper sitting on the porch swing. So when Harper began to speak, Kat jumped from surprise.

"So how was you're date with Daryl?" Harper asked.

"It wasn't a date." Kat said. Harper laughed and patted the seat next to her. Kat reluctantly went over and sat down next to her.

"Then way the heck you got such a big smile on your face?" Harper asked.

"Cause they kissed!" Hayley suddenly said from inside the house.

"That's not funny, Hay! No, we didn't kiss!" Kat said.

"If that's not true then how come you're blushing?" Harper said. Kat hesitated.

"You guys did kiss! Oh my goodness the day has come!" Harper yelled.

"Be quiet!" Kat said. All of a sudden, Hayley and Norma came out of the house.

"You kissed Daryl! You kissed Daryl!" Hayley sang.

"I knew you two would end up together." Norma smiled.

"No! Me and him just hung out at the movies and that is all." Kat said. All the ladies looked at Kat knowing damn well that was a lie.

"Look! I'm going to go to my room. I am tired." Kat said heading inside the house.

"From kissing Daryl, I suppose!" Harper yelled. Kat groaned. She got distracted from her family laughing that she ran into Shaun. As she was going to explain to her father why they were yelling and laughing, he raised his hands up.

"Not even gonna ask what's going on out there." He said and walking into the kitchen. Kat giggled and went upstairs to her room. When she got there, she shut the door behind her and smiled. She ran to her bed and grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. Kat has been wanting to do that all the way home after kissing Daryl.


	20. Chapter 20

When Daryl woke up the next day, he felt like he was on top of the world. He was even happy when his boss called him and asked him to work over time at the shop. Daryl didn't mind it because all day he thought of last night at the movies with Kat. He wanted to see her again.

"Yo bro!" Daryl heard Merle call out to him. Merle walked over to his work station and sat on the table.

"What ya' want?" Daryl asked.

"Have ya' been working on the bike? Found a guy looking to buy." Merle smirked.

"Yeah, I have. Just need a little work here and there and it should be up and running." Daryl said. Merle nodded and looked down at his brother. He could tell something was different about him.

"What's up with you?" Merle whispered. Daryl looked at him like he was crazy.

"Nothing. Why ya' ask?"

"You're hiding something... Tell me!" Merle said.

"I ain't hiding anything!" Daryl said, going back to work. Merle hopped off the work table and grabbed Daryl, putting him in a head lock.

"Tell me! Or else." Merle said.

"Quit it! I'm at fucking work, man!" Daryl said, struggling to get out of his brother's grip. As the two were fighting against each other, they heard someone clear their throat next to them. The two looked up and saw Kat and Harper standing there, smiling. Merle and Daryl straightened up quickly.

"My goodness. You two still act like little kids." Harper said.

"Ah shut it, Harper." Merle said. Harper laughed and blew Merle a kiss. Merle rolled his eyes and looked at his little brother. Daryl was just standing there with his face all pink and rosy.

"What's wrong, bro? Roughed you up too much?" Merle laughed. Daryl glared at his brother. He felt embarrassed in front of Kat, fighting like they have no sense. Though Kat thought differently. She thought that it was nice that even though the two have gone through a lot with their father and both going in and out of jail, that they find ways to have fun with each other.

Merle walked over in between Kat and Harper and put his arm around Kat, making Daryl slightly jealous.

"So you ladies want to go get some food down at the diner?" Merle asked.

"Sure! We were heading there anyways." Kat said. Daryl now felt angry at himself for taking over time today.

"I'll see ya' after work." Merle said walking out of the shop with Harper. Kat and Daryl looked at each other and smiled. It felt a little awkward for the both of them and Daryl knew that. The only way they can move past this was to say...

"Hey." Kat smiled and gave him a little wave.

"Hey, Daryl."

"I can make sure Merle brings you back something to eat for dinner,okay?" Kat said.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks! Don't think I'll be able to leave this place for a while." Daryl said. Soon they stood there in silence before Kat walked up to him and kissed him softly on the lips. Kat looked up at a blushing Daryl.

"I had a good time last night. We should do it again soon." Kat said. Daryl nodded.

"Y-yeah, we should." He stuttered. Kat smiled and turned away, exiting the garage. Daryl immediately took a seat at his work table. He was glad that his co-workers went home for the day or they would have gotten a show.

* * *

Merle waited in the truck for Daryl to get off of work. He was still curious as to what was up with his little brother. Daryl did keep secrets from Merle but not for long though. Merle could either get it out of Daryl quickly by bothering him enough to the point Daryl has to tell him or from finding out alone. Merle watched Daryl cross the street and hop into the truck. The car ride back to the apartment was a quiet one but the moment they stepped into the apartment, Merle was determined to learn Daryl's secret. Merle began by hitting Daryl repeatedly on the back of the head.

"Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me." Merle said with each smack. Daryl groaned and got up from the couch. Merle followed him into the bathroom.

"Get the fuck out!" Daryl yelled.

"Not 'til you tell me what's up!" Merle yelled back. Daryl glared at Merle and quickly went to his room. He tried to slam the door behind him but Merle put his foot in the way and kicked open the door. He then jumped on Daryl's bed.

"Get the fuck off of my bed! Your boots have fucking mud on them, man!" Daryl said trying to pull Merle off. Merle then jumped on Daryl and the two landed on the floor.

"Tell me!" Merle said.

"Tell you what?" Daryl yelled. The two wrestled around until the both of them got winded, just laying on the floor side by side.

"Why won't you tell me?" Merle huffed. Daryl looked at him and then back up at the ceiling.

"I'm dying." Daryl said. Merle glared at him and then punched him in the side. Daryl laughed as he held his wounded side.

"Tell the fucking truth, ya' fucking ass wipe." Merle said.

"Fine! Jeez, I went on a... date." Daryl said. Merle looked at him and began to laugh!

"You? Daryl Dixon? Went on a date?" Merle said. Daryl nodded.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Merle laughed. Daryl then punched Merle on his side.

"Fuck up! It was a girl!"

"Alright, alright! So, who was the lucky lady that's making my little brother act all funny?" Merle smirked. Daryl rubbed his face nervously.

"Kat." He whispered.

"What?" Merle asked, leaning in closer.

"Kat." He said again.

"I can't fucking hear you, bro."

"It was fucking Kat!" Daryl finally said clearly. Daryl looked at Merle, who held a surprised expression.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He asked.

"No." Daryl said.

"When?"

"Yesterday when you went out." Merle shot up from the floor.

"I FUCKING KNEW IT! I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!" He yelled and then began to laugh.

"What the fuck you mean that you knew?" Daryl asked, sitting up.

"The way you two give each other the 'look' and ya'll hanging around each other as kids and fighting like ya' two were married. I knew this was gonna happen! So, when's the wedding?" Merle smirked.

"Shut the fuck up! It was one date." Daryl said getting up from the floor and going into the kitchen to eat the food Merle brought from the diner. Merle followed him again.

"Is there a second date?" Merle winked at Daryl.

"Come on, man!"

"What? I'm just saying this will only lead to more." Merle said, walking away. Daryl suddenly felt exhausted just thinking about what Merle could be thinking about. Now regretting telling his brother the truth.


	21. Note from Author!

Hey guys! I just wanted to write that I will be publishing chapters very slowly now because I am now attending school and all or some of you may know that can stop or slow down the creative process. So please bear with me as I publish chapters because I know from experience how long and how much torture you feel waiting for stories to update.

*Publish dates might be every Monday or every other Monday.*


	22. Chapter 21

Kat wanted to kiss Daryl again and again. She always wondered how it would be like to kiss him and when she finally did, she never would have realized that it felt so good to connect to him like that. She has never felt this way before about anyone. Kat now felt determined to go see him even if it is late at night. Kat walked down the hallway to Harper's room. She knew Harper was a night owl and would definitely be awake. Kat lightly tapped on the door and waited for Harper to open the door. Kat could hear Harper walk over to the door and then finally opening it.

"Hey, what's up? You okay? You look a little pink." Harper said. Kat started to fidget around.

"So.. I wanted to ask you a question." Kat asked.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I was wondering if you knew where Daryl lived." Kat said. Harper began to laugh. Kat quickly covered her mouth and started shoving Harper inside her room. Kat pushed her sister and closed the door behind her.

"Why are you asking? You gonna go a sneak over there or something?" Harper asked. Kat couldn't lie. That is exactly what she was going to do so she nodded. Harper's mouth hung open.

"Are you planning on.. ya' know?" Harper asked. Kat gasped.

"No! I just want to see him. I'm not ready for that just yet." Kat said. Harper hummed and looked at her sister up and down.

"Fine. I'll tell you where he lives. Actually as a matter of fact, I'll take you there." Harper said.

"Why?"

"Because where Daryl lives it isn't exactly that nicest neighborhood and I don't want you getting hurt or killed." Harper said. Kat nodded and headed out the door to get ready to go.

* * *

As Kat and Harper drove towards Daryl's place, Kat was starting to feel nervous. What if he was sleeping? What if when she showed up, he would find the weird and think she's a creep. Kat was about to change her mind when the car came to a stop in front of a shady apartment complex.

"Alright, we're here. He lives in apartment 2D. Knock 'em dead! And also hurry up. This place gives me the creeps." Harper smiled. Kat said nothing as she exited the car. She walked into the building and climbed up the stairs to the second floor. She could hear people yelling at each other, babies crying, and dogs barking. Kat couldn't believe that Daryl lived here and was getting concerned for his safety. As she reached 2D, she hesitated to knock on the door. All of her previous thoughts came racing back to her but she couldn't let them get to her and quickly knocked on the door before she could run back to the car. There was no answer. Kat knocked again. Nothing. She knew this was a bad idea! He and Merle were probably sleeping, getting ready for work tomorrow. Kat waited another minute before knocking again. When it was silent on the other side, she turned on her heels to leave.

Just as she was about to leave, she heard movement and someone cursing behind the door. She went back in front of the door and waited for it to open.

"What the fuck you-" Daryl said as he opened the door only to find Kat standing there in front of him. He rubbed his eyes, thinking that this was a very good dream and he would probably wake up soon.

"Kat? What you doing here? You okay?" He asked as he got closer to her, touching her shoulder. Kat blushed and smiled up at him.

"I'm fine. I just came here because.."

"Because what?" Daryl asked.

"Because I wanted to see you again." Kat said. Daryl was surprised. No one has ever came to him in the middle of the night just to see him before.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I couldn't wait to see you again so Harper drove me here."

"That's good. I thought you came here alone. It ain't safe here." Daryl said. Kat looked up and down the hallway.

"You're telling me.." Kat said. Daryl made way for Kat to come inside his apartment. His place was dimly lit, a bit messy, and small. Kat could see Merle sleeping on the couch in front of the T.V.

"Let's go to my room." Daryl said. Kat and Daryl walked into the small room and sat down on the twin size bed. They sat there in silence before Kat turned to Daryl.

"Daryl..." Kat said. Daryl turned to her.

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?" Kat asked. Daryl took hold of Kat and pressed his lips to hers. As the passion grew Daryl laid Kat down on his bed. Daryl thought of having Kat in his bed before but now that she was here in the flesh in his bed looking up at him with her brown, almond eyes, her plump lips, and rosy cheeks, he felt like this was truly a dream. Kat placed a hand on the back of his head and kissed him some more. The kiss became deeper and it felt like the temperature was rising in the room. Kat felt Daryl's hand creep up her shirt and closing in on her breast. Kat felt like things were moving too fast and stopped kissing, causing him to stop as well.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Kat looked into his eyes.

"I gotta go... Harper's waiting for me. I don't want anything to happen to her." Kat said. Daryl nodded and got off of Kat. Kat quickly got up from the bed.

Daryl led Kat out into the hallway. Kat was walking in front of him and could feel his eyes on her. She looked back at him and was correct. Daryl was staring her up and down. Kat noticed that his eyes seemed darker. She quickly looked ahead and kept walking. Daryl soon grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him with her back against his chest. She could feel him through her jeans but decided not to pay no mind. Daryl laid his hand on her lower abs and started to kiss the side of her neck causing her to shiver. Though it felt good. REALLY GOOD. Kat wasn't ready just yet to take the next step. They had just went on their first date yesterday for crying out loud and weren't even official! She didn't want this to ruin anything between them. Kat turned around, looked at Daryl and kissed him. As she moved her lips away from his, she smiled.

"Come on. Let's get out of here. I'm sure Harper is wondering where I am." Kat said. Daryl grunted and they walked to the parking lot in front of the apartment complex. Kat could see Harper low in her seat with the lights off. When Harper saw both Kat and Daryl walking towards the car, she felt relive. Harper rolled down the passenger window.

"Thank God! I thought you was a goner." Harper said. "Hey Daryl. Did Kat wake ya'?"

"Nah, not really. I couldn't sleep anyways. Just came down here to make sure you two were safe." He said.

"Thanks a bunch. You really should move."

"I wish I could." Daryl mumbled. Daryl turned to Kat and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll see ya' later." He said. Kat nodded and went to the car. Once she closed the passenger door, she waved good bye to Daryl and they drove off. Daryl stood there for a second, feeling the much needed cool night air on his skin. He let out a sigh and headed back inside to take care of some business.


	23. Chapter 22

Kat sat in between the aisles of books with her eyes closed thinking about the other night. She didn't know if she was being stupid or spontaneous. All she knew that it was a rush for her. Kat has never done anything like that for anyone in her life. Only for him. Kat opened her eyes at the thought and felt her cheeks heat up. She sighed and got up from the floor when she heard the front door open and close.

"Hello, welcome to-" Kat began to say but stopped when she saw Daryl standing there.

"Hey." He smiled. Kat felt the wind knock out of her.

"H-hey Daryl. What brings you here?" Kat asked. Daryl stood silent and went over to the front door and locked it. He walked over to Kat and pushed her towards the back of the store. Kat didn't know how to react. This wasn't like Daryl at all. But she couldn't exactly reject what was happening. It was very attractive to her. Daryl backed Kat to a wall, locking her in by placing his hands on both sides. He quickly stole a kiss from Kat and looked into her eyes.

"I've wanted this for a very long time." He said. Kat nodded and placed her hands behind his neck and kissed him passionately. Soon Daryl's hands were travelling up Kat's shirt and this time there was no protest, no excuses. Kat stopped and pulled away from kissing. She lifted her shirt over her head, exposing her breast to Daryl. Daryl groaned and kissed Kat's neck all the way down to her stomach. He looked up at her, face all flushed and sweat beginning to form on her brow, before unbuttoning her jeans and pulling them down to the floor. Kat pulled Daryl up by his collar and kissed him hard on the lips. She then proceeded to lift up his shirt over his head, throwing it off to the side. As they kissed Daryl unbuttoned his pants, dropping them to his ankles. He then lifted Kat up with her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Ya' ready?" He asked. Kat nodded before he finally entered.

* * *

Kat woke up in a gasp! She was sweating and panting.

"Oh my- What a dream." Kat said. She got up and sat on the edge of her bed. She has never had a dream like that before and didn't know how to handle it. It was obviously telling her something. But she didn't know if she was ready. Well, she was ready because Kat wasn't a virgin having lost it to her friend, Leo, while in college. She just didn't know if she was ready to take the next step with Daryl! They are childhood friends. They played together, read together, spent almost every waking moment together when they were children. She didn't want all of that to vanish the moment they have sex or they have a big fight.

"Maybe I should talk to him..." Kat thought out loud.

"Talk to who?" Kat hadn't noticed that Hayley had walked into her room.

"Oh no one. What's up?" Kat said.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out today. We don't hang out anymore since you went to college." Hayley said. Kat instantly felt guilty for treating her sister and friend like that. It was true. Since going to college, its been about school and boys and parties. Stuff that Hayley couldn't relate to at all.

"Alright! Let's hang out today. We can go to the movies, eat, hike, you name it." Kat said. Hayley cheered.

"Let's go to the movies!"

* * *

After the movie ended, Kat and Hayley walked out of the theater, arms linked.

"Did you like that movie?" Kat asked.

"Yeah! I liked the part-" Suddenly Hayley's shoulder took a hard hit by a passing man.

"Ow! Hey, watch it." Hayley said. The man turned around and scuffed.

"Why don't you watch it, ya' retard." He said. Kat immediately got into his space.

"What the fuck you say to my sister?" Kat said. The man was a bit shocked that a woman no more than 5'4 came up to him like that. He immediately recognized her.

"Kat? Kat Peters?" He said.

"Yeah and who's asking?"

"Jimmy is who's asking." He said. Kat couldn't believe that this big, hairy man was the same Jimmy she had beat up all those years ago.

"Gosh, when that fuck are you gonna grow up?" Kat said.

"I am mighty grown. As are you." He smirked and looked Kat up and down, making her spine shiver.

"If you're so grown then act like it."

"Why don't you mind your damn business, bitch!" He yelled. Soon people began to gather around them and Kat felt like she was six years old again.

"When you mess with my sister it is my damn business, bitch!" Kat yelled back. Kat and Jimmy proceeded to go back and forth on insults. Then when people began to laugh at something Kat said about Jimmy crying to his mama when they were kids, made Jimmy feel embarrassed. He was not about to let Kat do that to him again. He growled and raised his hand up to strike her but before he could do that he was tackled to the side of a building.

* * *

Merle stood outside of the auto repair shop drinking a beer watching as the whole argument between Kat and Jimmy went. He could feel it in his bones that something wasn't right. Maybe cause he felt like history was going to repeat itself and Kat was going to hit him or maybe it was the darkness in Jimmy's eyes as he soon recognized Kat. Merle quickly went inside of the shop and brought Daryl out.

"Man, what the hell?" Daryl said. Merle pointed across the street to the people gathering around Jimmy and Kat arguing.

"That. You better haul ass, man. Something don't feel right." Merle said. Daryl walked over to the scene but when he saw Jimmy raise his hand to Kat, he booked it as fast as he could and tackled Jimmy before he could lay a hand on Kat.

"What the fuck do you think you doing?!" Daryl said.

"I wasn't doing anything!" Jimmy said.

"It look like to me you was about to hit her." Daryl pointed at Kat.

"The bitch deserves it!" Jimmy said. Daryl looked at Jimmy like he was crazy and punched him straight in the jaw. Everyone gasped.

"The only bitch who deserves it, is you!" Daryl said as he punched Jimmy again. Kat just watched the scene happen before she felt a tug on her shirt. She looked at a scared Hayley.

"Kat, stop him before he get arrested." Hayley said. She was right. Kat couldn't handle him going to jail again. Kat rushed over to him and rapped her arms around Daryl's torso.

"Daryl! It's fine. It's over now." She said as she pulled on him. Daryl immediately stopped. He looked at a bloody Jimmy and then at Kat.

"It's done." Kat said. Daryl released Jimmy and backed away. Kat, Daryl, and Hayley crossed the street and went into the shop.

"Jeez, bro. Look at that hand." Merle said as they walked by him.

"Hayley stay here. I'm gonna take care of Daryl's hand." Kat said as she lead Daryl into the bathroom. When they entered the bathroom, Kat closed the door behind them. Daryl put his hand under cold water while Kat took the first aid kit out from under the sink. Opening it, she took out alcohol and bandages. Daryl turned to her and gave her his damaged hand. As Kat helped his head, Daryl looked at her.

"What?" Kat asked.

"Nothing... You fighting with Jimmy and you fixing me up. Kinda feels like old times, huh?" He said. Kat smirked and looked up at him.

"Yeah, it does." She laughed. It soon got quiet again. Kat finished up on Daryl's hand and put the first aid kit away.

"Thank you." Daryl said, looking down at his bandaged hand. Kat looked at him and got as close as she could in such a tiny bathroom. Kat kissed his lips and stepped back.

"No, thank you." She smiled.


	24. Chapter 23

Kat and Daryl enjoyed each other for the rest of the summer. The week before Kat had to go back to school quickly came causing Kat to feel excited. She couldn't wait to go back to school, a place where she learned so many fascinating new things and to also advance her career. Though Kat knew that Daryl wouldn't like her leaving again but she had to even though it would hurt.

Kat walked up the stairs to Daryl's and Merle's apartment. She loved seeing Daryl and couldn't wait to hold him. She knocked on the door of the apartment and could hear shuffling behind the door. The door swung open and there stood Daryl smirking down at Kat.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." Kat smiled and ran into his arms. Daryl swung her around and shut the door behind them. Daryl carried Kat into his bedroom and laid her down on the bed. Daryl looked down at Kat and thought about how beautiful she was and how stupid he was not to realize it before.

"What?" Kat asked. Daryl brought his hand to her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"You are very... beautiful." He said. Kat's jaw hung out a little and she could feel her cheeks warm up. Kat sat up and kissed his lips gently and laid back down. Daryl leaned down and continued to kiss Kat. Soon enough, both of their shirts were off and on the floor. Kat separated from the kiss and looked Daryl in the eyes.

"Daryl... I want to take the next step with you." She said. Daryl looked at her and nodded. He kissed her again and took off the rest of his clothes while Kat did the same. After they were done, they looked at each others bodies. Kat smiled and pulled Daryl into her and kissed him with such passion causing him to moan.

* * *

Daryl and Kat laid together in his bed, looking at each other. Daryl stroked her cheek causing Kat to smile.

"That was something." Kat said. Daryl chuckled.

"Yeah, that was..." Daryl's face dropped as he continued to look at her.

"What's wrong, Daryl? You seem out of it." Kat asked. Daryl sat up and hugged Kat.

"Are you okay, Daryl?"

"Let's run away together... I have money and bike. We can open a general store together in a place that needs a general store." Daryl said into her hair. Kat looked at him like he had two heads.

"That's crazy, Daryl." Kat chuckled.

"Why is that crazy? We can do it."

"We can but... I have plans for myself, Daryl."

"School? Just... Just don't go, Kat. Please don't." Daryl begged. Kat stared into Daryl's eyes and slowly shook her head.

"I can't do that... I already had this planned for years and everything is already paid for... I can't just up and walk away from it."

"But you can up and walk away from me?" Daryl asked. Kat felt a slight pain in her chest when he said that. She didn't want to do that.

"I don't want this to end, Daryl! I mean we can talk to each and write each other, we can visit each other on weekends. This could work!" Kat said with a sad smile. Daryl shook his head.

"I don't know..."

"Daryl, we can make this work. I know we can." Kat said. Daryl stood silent.

"What if you just put off school for awhile?" Daryl asked. Kat groaned.

"I just told you I can't! Everything is set, Daryl."

"So what?! Now I have to wait for you while you better yourself and I stay in this shit town alone?" Daryl said.

"Why don't you come with me? We can live together." Daryl shivered at the thought of that.

"No! That's too much."

"What you're trying to make me do is too much!"

"Then what are we doing?! Why are we even having this conversation?" Daryl yelled.

"Because we care for each other, Daryl!"

"Apparently we fucking don't or we wouldn't be having this argument."

"So because I don't want to stop pursuing my dreams for you, I don't fucking care for you?"Kat asked. Daryl stood silent and just stared at her.

"You've got to be kidding me! You knew I wanted to be a doctor since we were kids."

"I didn't think you'd get this far!" Daryl yelled. Kat stood silent.

"I thought... I thought-"

"You thought what? I meant what I said. I didn't think you'd get so far. I thought you would just come back here and be with me..."

"You're being selfish." Kat said. Daryl let out a laugh.

"I'm being selfish? Look who's talking. Just a second ago you were telling me to come with you. To what? To stay at home and wait for you to come back from school and work. I don't think so."

"Fuck you, Dixon!" Kat yelled.

"Fuck you too, you uptight bitch!" Daryl and Kat glared at each other before Kat got up from bed and started to put her clothes on.

"Where are you going?" Daryl asked jumping out of bed.

"I'm going home! This was a fucking mistake." Kat said.

"What?"

"You heard me! This was a mistake. I should have never came back. I should have never kissed you or have sex with you!" Kat yelled. Kat continued to put her clothes and shoes on. Daryl just stared at her. His jaw and fists clenched.

"Is that how you really feel then?" Daryl said. Kat looked up at him and could see that he had tears in his eyes. She wanted so badly to comfort him.

"Daryl, I-" Kat was cut off by Daryl spinning around and punching a hole in the wall behind him. Kat gasped and looked at both Daryl and the wall.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Kat grabbed her shirt and got out of there, slamming the door behind her. She sobbed at she put her shirt on in the hallway and as she was going down the stairs to get to her car. As she got into her car, she immediately started the engine and sped out of the parking lot. As she drove further and further away from the apartment complex, she couldn't take it anymore and had to pull off to the side of the road. She looked at her hands that were turning almost white from holding the wheel too tight and let out a loud sob before putting her forehand on her knuckles.

* * *

 _ **I'm sorry that thing's got out of control so fast but I was kind of basing this on my own experience that I had and that's how fast it got out of control. So I hope you guys don't think I am rushing this on purpose.**_

 _ **Thank you!**_


	25. Chapter 24

**3 Years Later**

Daryl stared at the ceiling as he laid in his bed while his new 'girlfriend' and a new resident to the town, Sarah, kissed his stomach up and down. Of course it felt good but there was always something missing. Some kind of spark. He hasn't been able to put his finger on it. Daryl reached on his nightstand and grabbed his phone to look at the time.

"Shit!" He said as he jumped from his bed.

"What's wrong?" Sarah said.

"Gotta get to work. Get dressed." He said throwing on a pair of jeans. Sarah groaned.

"Just come back to bed." She said with a seductive smile.

"Can't."

"Come on! We hardly spend anytime together, Daryl." She groaned.

"Look! If I could, I would. But I need to keep this damn job to pay for this shitty apartment now that Merle is gone! Now lets go!" Daryl said putting on his shirt. Sarah got up from the bed and got dressed.

* * *

Daryl dropped Sarah off in front of the diner and went into the shop. He hated working there seeing that him and two other people were working there. Everyone either moved away or passed on. Hardly anyone came in and the pay was shit but like he said, he had no choice but to work here. But someday he knew that he will open his own shop in a better town. He went to his work bench and waited for someone, anyone to come into the shop.

It wasn't until noon that an old pick up truck came into the garage making some weird noise. Daryl thanked God that he finally had something to do. He grabbed his tool belt and walked over to the truck.

"What can I do ya' for?" He asked. The driver got out of the truck and smiled at Daryl.

"How are you, sweetie? I haven't seen you in such a long time!" Norma said. Daryl smirked and gave Norma a tight hug.

"Just hanging around. Getting some work done."

"That's good! So can you help me with this old junk?" Norma asked.

"What's wrong with it? And why isn't Shaun taking care of it?" He asked.

"It's been making this noise since last week. Shaun can't stand this thing and doesn't want to fix it anymore. Can you believe that old man wants me to get rid of it knowing damn well this was my daddy's truck?" Daryl chuckled and began to inspect it.

"I think I can fix it. Give me... three days and it'll be up and running." Daryl said.

"Oh thank you so much. Can't have this thing going to the junk yard seeing that Kat wants it as a wedding gift." Norma said patting the lid of the truck. Norma looked up at Daryl with shock. Daryl felt himself freeze at the sound of her name. _Did she say wedding?_

"Wedding? She's... getting married?" Daryl asked.

"I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have said anything." Norma said. Daryl could hear her mutter under her breath calling herself 'stupid'.

"It's... fine. I've been over it for awhile now. No need to be hard on yourself." Daryl said. Norma looked at him know damn well that was a lie.

"I'll best be going. See you around, Daryl." Norma said leaving the garage in a hurry. Daryl stood there for what seemed like forever before snapping and throwing a wrench across the garage.

"Fuck shit!" He yelled. He grabbed another tool about to throw it when Sarah walked in with his lunch almost hitting her head.

"What the fuck, Daryl?" She yelled. "That shit almost hit me!" Daryl stared at her and then at the old pick up truck. He went over to her and pulled her in the garage. He closed the gate.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked. Daryl then proceeded to pull her into him and kiss her, leading her to the truck.

* * *

Sarah was left sweating and panting leaving the garage. She didn't know what came over Daryl but she wasn't complaining. She walked back to the diner and got back to work.

"Sarah! Take the table in the corner for me? This damn family over here is running me wild." Said one of her co-workers.

"Sure." Sarah grabbed a notepad and pen out from her apron and walked to the corner booth. It was only one customer. A woman. Though Sarah hated to admit this but this woman was very attractive.

"Hello, my name is Sarah. How can I help you?"

"Hi! Can I get the cheese burger special?" The woman said.

"Really? You think you can finish that?" Sarah asked. The woman laughed.

"I think I can see that I've had it and finished it before."

"Well, damn! What can I say a girls got to eat, huh?" The two laughed.

"But hey, I've never seen you before? You new?" Sarah asked.

"Nope. Lived her my whole life. Just went away to finish my degree. Came back for my... wedding and my residency."

"Well, congrats and you trying to be a doctor here?"

"Yep, I actually have an interview in two days. Trying to surprise my fiancé." She gave a sad smile.

"I hope you get it. You seem like a nice woman." Sarah smiled.

"Thanks. I hope I do. I miss this town so much even though I said I would never come back."

"Eh, things change, huh? By the way what's your name by the way?" Sarah asked. The woman held out her hand.

"Kat." Sarah smiled and shook her hand.

* * *

Kat walked out of the diner with a full stomach and a smile on her face. She really did miss the town. Things have changed but it felt the same to her. She decided to visit the old book store down the block. As she was walking, she received a text message. It was her fiancé, Lee. Kat groaned. The guy needs to cut the cord for God sakes.

 _"Hey Babe! Where are you?"_

 _"I told you already. I'm looking around the town."_ Kat texted back. She put her phone back in her pocket but not before there was another text.

 _"Okay! Just hurry back. I miss you ;)"_ Kat smiled a little. Lee was a great guy but there were just some things she couldn't stand about the guy but that's relationships for you, right? Kat began to message him back but was hit on the shoulder by someone walking pass her, dropping and breaking her phone in the process.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Kat yelled. Kat looked up at the person who made her drop her phone. Daryl.

"Sorry-" Daryl stopped as he looked down at Kat. Kat changed. Again. Her hair was shorter, she wore different glasses, and she dressed differently like a professional.

"It-it's fine. Don't worry about it." Kat said picking up the pieces.

"I'll pay for it." Daryl said.

"No, no. If I said it's fine then it's fine." Kat stood back up and looked at him.

"So... how you been?" Kat asked. Daryl grunted.

"Huh? What was that? I don't understand caveman." Kat said. Daryl sucked his teeth and smirked.

"Don't start, Kat." Daryl said.

"Just trying to lighten the mood. But seriously how you been?" Kat asked.

"Fine. Just fine." Daryl looked at his shoes, kicking some pebbles around. He could see her engagement ring shining.

"Heard you getting married." He said pointing to her left hand. Kat stood quiet and nodded.

"Is he a good guy?"

"Yeah, he is."

"That's good. Really good." Daryl said. Kat nodded.

"I better go. Want to head to the book store before heading home." Kat said. She walked away from Daryl and he headed towards the diner.

"Daryl!" He turned around and looked at Kat.

"It was really nice to see you." She said. Daryl smirked.

"Yeah, you too." They both continued to walk away. Kat let out a sigh and started to cry. Daryl kept looking over his shoulder watching her walk away. Again.


	26. Chapter 25

Kat rushed into the house, returning from her interview at the local hospital. She bumped into Hayley as she came crashing into the kitchen.

"Hey! What's going on?" Hayley asked.

"Where's everyone? I have exciting news!"

"They're all out back talking about the wedding." Hayley said. Kat groaned. She didn't really want to think about the wedding at the moment. She just wanted to share her news. Kat and Hayley walked outside where Harper, her parents, and Lee were talking and looking at the barn. Harper was the first to notice her sisters coming towards them.

"Hey, so we've come up with a new idea for the wedding." Harper said.

"Okay, that can wait though because I have great news!" Kat said. Everyone looked at her waiting for the news.

"I just got hired at the local hospital!" Kat smiled. Everyone, except Lee, cheered.

"Oh my goodness! We need to celebrate." Norma said.

"That's great, dear! So does that mean you're staying here permanently?" Shaun asked.

"It seems like it. I'm so happy to be back." Kat said. Everyone was talking about the news and Kat noticed Lee standing in the background. She walked over to him and held his hand.

"Are you okay? You don't seem so happy with my news."

"Can we talk in private?" He asked. Kat nodded and let her family know they would be right back. Then walked into the barn.

"Kat, I thought we were gonna live in Atlanta." Lee said.

"Lee, you know that I wanted to come back home. Why is this such a surprised?"

"You said that you would think about it. Did you even think about living in Atlanta?"

"I did, Lee, I really did! But I've missed this place so... so much." Kat walked over to him and put her arms around his neck, kissing his jaw. His one weakness.

"There's a law firm in town hiring and we can finally move in together. Get... married and... have kids. Wouldn't that be nice?" Kat said. She continued to kiss his jaw as he thought about it. Lee sighed.

"Fine. Fine, we'll stay here." Kat squealed and jumped on him.

"If it makes you happy then I'm happy." He said and kissed Kat. Kat smiled and lead him out of the barn.

"Let's look at apartments now."

* * *

Daryl wandered into the diner the next day after finishing with Norma's truck. He finished it in record time seeing that there weren't much customers coming in except for check ups and supplies so they could do it themselves. He sat down at the corner booth and looked at the menu even though he already knew what he was going to get.

"Hey, babe. What you getting?" Sarah asked. Daryl growled. He's told her before not to call him any pet names.

"Cheeseburger special and a coke." He said handing her the menu.

"Can you even finish that?" She asked. Daryl felt his stomach growl. He hasn't eaten since last night so he's pretty sure he can finish it.

"That reminds me of a woman that came in the other day and ordered the same thing. Ended up eating the entire plate of food and then asked for a to go order of the same special. And she's this little thing I'll tell ya." Sarah said. Daryl grunted and looked out the window.

"Oh there she is!" Sarah said. Daryl looked at the front door and saw Kat looking for a seat.

"Hey!" Sarah said waving Kat over. Kat waved back and walked over to the waitress. Daryl could see her eyes widen when she saw him sitting at the booth.

"Daryl, this is the little miss that ate the whole special all by herself." Sarah said. Kat gave him an awkward smile.

"Kat, this is my boyfriend, Daryl." Kat looked at Daryl and felt her heart sink. She wanted to scream but instead chuckled.

"Me and Daryl know each other." Kat said. Sarah looked between the two.

"Oh really? How so?" Sarah asked.

"We use to hang out a lot when we were kids." Kat said.

"Awe that is too cute! Bet you got a lot of dirt on this one, huh?" Sarah chuckled. Daryl groaned.

"Sarah, can you get me my order please?" Daryl said.

"I just want to hear-"

"I said please!" Daryl said. Sarah cursed under her breath and went to the kitchen leaving Kat standing there and Daryl rubbing his temples.

"Uh... I think I'm gonna go." Kat said turning to leave.

"No!" Daryl said. Kat looked back at him. "Just... sit." He pointed to the empty seat in front of him. Kat hesitantly sat down. It was an awkward silence.

"So how long you in town for?" Daryl asked.

"I actually am here for good." Kat smiled.

"Thought you didn't want to come back."

"I know but someone... something changed my mind." Kat looked down at her hands not wanting to look at him. Daryl stared at Kat wanting ask her what that something was but couldn't bring himself to do so.

"When's the wedding?" He asked even though he couldn't care less about the damn wedding.

"It's in one week today." She said. It was this time that Daryl's heart sank.

"Daryl, I-" Kat was cut off by Sarah bring over two plates and setting it down in front of them.

"I didn't order this." Kat said.

"I know but I saw you sitting here and figured." Sarah smiled and walked away.

"She's nice." Kat said to Daryl. Daryl just stared at her as he ate. Kat left it alone and started to eat her burger.

* * *

Sarah walked over to the corner booth and saw the empty plates. As she picked them up, she could sense the tension between her boyfriend and his friend.

"How was the food?" Sarah asked. Kat looked at her and smile.

"It was great as always. Can I get one to go?" Kat said.

"Jeez, you got a black hole in there or something." Sarah said making Kat laugh. Sarah smiled and walked back to the kitchen but not without catching a glance at Daryl who was staring at Kat. Sarah felt something but couldn't put her finger to it. She just knew that she didn't like it.

Daryl knew that he could just pay and leave but he just couldn't. He wanted to ask Kat so many questions. Tell her how he felt about it all. Like how well does she know the guy? How did they meet? When did they get engaged? How he hasn't stopped thinking about her since she left? He couldn't! He'll sound crazy.

"So, how'd you guys meet?" Kat asked.

"Uh... here." Daryl said. Kat nodded and looked out the window. Kat then turned to him.

"Daryl, I want to ask you so many questions but I know that if I did, I would sound fucking crazy! I-I just want us to be friends again." Kat said. Kat stole the words right out of his mouth but Daryl stood silent. "It's okay if you don't want to..."

"I do. I want to be friends. I-I missed you." Daryl said. Kat smiled and let out a small laugh. Daryl could see in the sunlight that her eyes were filled with tears.

"Thank you." Kat said as she wiped her tears away before they could fall. Sarah came back with Kat's to go bag and set it in front of her. Kat took out some cash and gave it to Sarah.

"Bye guys." Kat said as she left the diner. Sarah waved goodbye and sat down in the booth with Daryl. Sarah caught what looked like a smile on Daryl.

"What you smiling about?" She asked. Daryl looked at her and stopped smiling.

"Nothing. Nothing."


	27. Chapter 26

It was the night before the big day and Kat's sisters and friends decided to throw her a bachelorette party. They came rushing in her old bedroom, forced her to dress up, and dragged her into a limo that was parked outside the house.

As they got closer to the club, Kat looked out the window and realized that she didn't recognized the area.

"Are we still in town?" She asked.

"Yep. When you left for school again they started to 'update' certain parts of the town." Harper said. They finally reached the club and all of the girls piled out of the limo and headed straight in the club. It was hot, loud, and packed with young people grinding on each other. Though the girls loved it, Kat hated it. She immediately wanted a drink.

After a while, Kat was completely wasted.

"Alright, you drunk. Let's get you to sit down and sober up a bit." Harper said helping Kat away from the bar.

"No! Y-you sober up." Kat laughed. Harper rolled her eyes and lead Kat to a booth where Hayley was sitting.

"Hayley, watch her please. And make sure she doesn't drink anymore." Harper said. Hayley nodded and helped Kat sit down next to her.

"Hayley! Hayley, my beautiful sis. How you doing?" Kat asked.

"Fine! Just really hate this place."

"Why'd you come?" Kat said trying to grabbed a glass from the table. Hayley immediately smacked her hand. Kat stuck her tongue out at her.

"Because I wanted to. I always get left out..." Hayley said. Kat looked at her and started to cry.

"I'm so sorry, Hayley! I didn't mean to leave you out of things!" Kat cried.

"No! It's okay. That's what happens when you grow up. Things change." Kat stopped crying and stared at her.

"Things change?" Kat asked. Hayley smiled and nodded. Kat started to cry again.

"I don't want things to change! I-I don't want to get married. I-I just want Daryl back! Why do you think I came back to this damn town?!"

"What?!" Hayley said.

"What?"

"Did you say-" Hayley was interrupted by Kat putting her finger over her mouth.

"Hush little Hayley, don't say a word." Kat sang. Kat got up from the booth.

"Where are you going?" Hayley asked.

"To the bathroom, Mom!" Kat said. Kat pushed through the crowd and went to the bathroom which was packed with other women. Kat pushed pass them to get to the sink. She looked at herself in the mirror and started to cry again. She suddenly felt an arm wrap around her shoulder.

"What's wrong, honey?" A woman hiccupped.

"I-I'm getting married tomorrow and I ran into my ex the other day and I don't know what to do!" Kat cried.

"Do you want to get married to your fiancé or your ex? Is that what it is?"

"No! I don't want to get married at all! But I want my ex! But he has a girlfriend now and she's so nice and I'm hungry."

"Go to him! And tell him how you feel!"

"That I'm hungry?"

"No! That you love him." Kat looked at the woman like she was a damn genius. Kat grabbed her face and kissed the woman on the lips.

"Thank you so much, guardian angel." Kat then left the bathroom and went to the bar.

"Hey, give me something strong." She asked the bartender.

"What you had in mind?"

"Whiskey!" The bartender nodded and grabbed the whiskey and pour a big glass. Kat thanked him and drank it to the last drop.

"Put it on her tab." Kat said pointing into the crowd. The bartender looked around.

"Who?" He asked but by the time he looked back at Kat she was already gone.

* * *

Daryl sat on the couch drinking a beer watching some crappy movie on T.V. He was alone tonight seeing that him and Sarah got into a fight about Kat and their friendship claiming there was something more. Daryl wanted to tell her the truth but didn't want to make matters worst saying that they had gotten serious at one point in their friendship. Daryl finished his beer and got up to grab another one. He could hear some drunk in the hallway. He growled, hoping the person doesn't cause any trouble like the last one. Before he could sit down he heard a knock on his door. He just went back to his drink and sat on the couch.

Another knock.

Daryl didn't want to deal with some fucking drunk.

"Daryl! I know you're in there." Daryl looked at the door. He could have swore he heard Kat's voice. Maybe he drank too much already.

"Daryl! Daryl! Daryl! Open the door!" She sang. Daryl could hear another door open and argument started. He raced for the door and opened it.

"Fucking drunk bitch!" His neighbor yelled. Kat flipped them off.

"Fuck you! Take that cat and shove it up your ass!" Kat said back. Daryl grabbed Kat and pulled her inside.

"I'm sorry 'bout her." He said to his neighbor.

"Fuck you both!" They said as they slammed the door. Daryl closed the door and looked at Kat. She looked hot in Daryl's mind. Wearing a short, tight purple dress and high heels with makeup on.

"Kat... what are ya' doing here?" He asked. Kat smiled at him over her shoulder and proceeded to walk to the couch. Taking off her sash and veil. Daryl walked behind her picking up her things.

"Bachelorette party?" He said. Kat groaned and leaned on the couch.

"Take it you didn't enjoy it." He said. Kat pouted and shook her head. She got up from the couch and walked over to Daryl. She looked up at him and took the sash and veil out of his hand and threw it back on the floor. She stepped even closer causing her chest to touch his. Daryl felt like this was a dream cause this could not be happening. Kat wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his jaw and neck. Daryl felt his breathe quickening.

"Does that feel good?" Kat asked. Daryl couldn't speak because his mouth had gone dry. Kat stared in his eyes before kissing him on the lips. Daryl wanted so badly to stop her but he couldn't do it. He missed this. But he still pulled away.

"I can't. You're getting married in the morning." He said. He stepped back and rubbed the back of his head, thinking.

"Ever since I saw you last week, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I know I said I wanted to be friends but Daryl... I want you so badly." Kat said as she unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor, stepping out of it. Daryl looked up and stared at her in nothing but her black bra and panties.

"Please..." She said. Daryl growled.

"Fuck!" He said as he made his way towards her and lifted her up into his arms. Kat wrapped her legs around his waist. Daryl back her to a wall and kissed her lips, neck, and chest causing a moan to come out from Kat. Daryl moved her towards the bedroom and threw her on the bed.

"This doesn't make you feel bad?" He asked.

"Do you?" Kat said.

"Fuck no." He smiled. Kat laughed and reached out for him. Daryl took off his t-shirt off and climbed into bed.


	28. Chapter 27

Harper has been trying to get in contact with Kat since last night. She was starting to worry even more that everyone was asking for her and the guest were starting to arrive. Harper went into Hayley's room to call Kat again for the fifteenth time.

"Where the fuck is she? Oh my God! What if she's dead?" Harper said. Hayley looked at her with guilt in her eyes. She knew it was her fault for not keeping a better eye on Kat at the club.

"Hayley, do you remember what happened before she went to the bathroom in the club? We can try to follow her steps."

"Well, when you dropped her off at the table she started crying about things changing and how she didn't want to get married."

"That's it! She has cold feet." Harper said.

"She also said she wanted Daryl back." Harper's eyes widen at the news.

"She's at fucking Daryl's place! Fuck!" Harper said running out of the room. She ran pass the guest and hopped in her car. She saw Hayley run out of the house.

"Wait! I wanna go. Kinda want to see this play out." Hayley said as she got into the car.

* * *

Daryl stood in the kitchen smoking a cigarette, watching his room door. He just couldn't believe what happened last night. He was actually happy. But he still felt conflicted about the situation at hand. There was Kat's fiancé and there was his girlfriend, Sarah. He didn't want to think about how that would end. He just knew that Kat was back in his life and didn't really care how it happened.

Daryl then heard a knock at the door. He put out his cigarette and opened it to Harper and Hayley.

"Where is she?" Harper asked pushing past Daryl.

"Who? Kat?" Daryl said.

"Yes, Kat! The woman that's suppose to be getting married today." Harper said. She went over to Daryl's bedroom door and opened it to a sleeping Kat. Harper looked at Daryl and closed the door.

"Are you fucking kidding me? She's engaged, man!" Harper said.

"Well, she doesn't want to get married to that man so leave her be." Daryl said.

"What are we gonna tell everyone then? That the wedding is off?"

"Yeah, you can start with that." Harper groaned and grabbed a cigarette from off the counter.

"Fuck! I hate weddings." She said lighting the cigarette.

"I'm sure everyone will understand. Kat didn't seem like she wanted to get married in the first place." Hayley said.

"Then it's settled. The wedding is off." Daryl said.

"Now hold on one second, Dixon. Let's let Kat decide, okay?" Harper said. Daryl shrugged. Suddenly Daryl's room door flew open and Kat came running out and in to the bathroom. All that was heard was gagging making everyone cringe. Harper put out her cigarette and made her way to the bathroom.

"Kat, you okay?" Harper asked. Harper helped keep Kat's hair out of the toilet.

"Yeah, peachy." Kat said. Kat wiped her mouth on her arm and looked up at Harper.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick you up for the wedding. There is a wedding right?" Harper asked. Kat sat back against the bathroom wall. Daryl stood in the threshold of the bathroom looking at Kat. Kat looked up at him and smiled a bit.

"...I don't think so." Kat said. Harper sighed.

"Okay. I'll let everyone know." Harper got up from the floor and out the bathroom to make the call. Daryl walked in and sat down next to Kat.

"I guess your stuck with me now, huh?" He said. Kat chuckled and playfully shoved his arm. Daryl wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah... I guess-" Kat gagged and puked all over the bathroom floor. Harper could hear Daryl yell as she was making the phone call to the house.

"Kat? Is this you?!" Norma said.

"No, Ma. It's Harper. I found Kat." Harper said. Norma let out a sigh.

"Thank goodness. Now let's get her back here. There's still 5 minutes before the wedding is suppose to start and I'm sure-"

"Ma! The thing is I found Kat at Daryl's place." Harper said hoping her mother would put two and two together.

"What do you mean- Oh. OH MY GOODNESS!" Norma said.

"Yeah, I know."

"I'll let everyone know. I suggest you guys wait it out over there until everything is clear."

"Okay, thanks Ma. Call when everyone is gone." Harper hung up the phone. She walked back to the bathroom and watched as Daryl held Kat's hair as she puked into the toilet. She looked at Hayley who was smiling. Harper then playfully poked her side causing Hayley to giggle.

"What did Ma say?" Hayley asked.

"That she'll let everyone know that it's off. She'll call us when everyone has cleared out." Harper said. The two sisters looked back at Daryl and Kat, who were smiling at each other. Harper smiled at them

"Lucky."

* * *

Some hours later, Norma called Harper back to let them know the coast was clear and to tell her about the argument that she and Shaun had with Lee and his family after telling everyone the wedding wasn't happening.

"Oh my goodness. The mouth on the woman! Calling my daughter an idiot and a slut. Luckily I let her have it!" Norma said.

"Alright, Ma!" Harper laughed.

"Then your father decided to throw a chair of all things across the barn! I guess to show some sort of dominance. Big lug protecting his girl's name." Norma laughed into the phone. Harper could hear her father laughing loudly in the background.

"Alright, Ma, were heading home now. See ya." Harper hung up the phone.

"Okay, Ma said everyone has left and it's safe to go home." Harper said. Hayley got up from the couch.

"I think I'm gonna stay here tonight." Kat said. Harper smirked at her and Daryl both of which did not want to make eye contact with her.

"Alright, love birds. See ya' tomorrow." Harper said.

"Bye guys!" Hayley waved and followed Harper out the front door. After they left, Daryl and Kat looked at each other and smiled. Kat started to laugh and jumped on top of Daryl's lap.

"I can not believe that happened! I'm free!" She said.

"I know." Daryl smiled. "Now we can be together, right?" Kat smiled and kissed him.

"Of course. Now that the wedding is off and I'm moving back here for good." Kat kissed him again and looked into his eyes. "I missed you so much." Kat said into his neck. Daryl held her tighter.

"I missed you too."

* * *

 **Guys! It's okay to leave comments and/or suggestions. I want to make this story as good as possible. So if you think I'm stretching out the story or going too fast or maybe somethings just doesn't make sense, just leave a comment and I will fix it!**

 **Thanks!**

 **K.**


	29. Chapter 28

Daryl couldn't help but stare at her as she slept beside him. She was finally his again and he didn't want to let go. He stroked her cheek and kissed her lips lightly causing Kat to smile in her sleep. Suddenly Daryl's cell began to ring. Kat groaned and rolled over. Daryl quickly grabbed his phone and rushed out of the room to answer the call.

"Hello?" Daryl asked.

"Daryl? Where are you? You're not at work. I bought you some lunch since you didn't show up at the diner today." Sarah asked. _Shit!_ Daryl had completely forgot about Sarah in all the commotion of Kat and her wedding.

"I, uh, took the day off to go see Merle." Daryl lied. Sarah stood quiet. Daryl was starting to panic.

"Oh, okay then. I'll see you tomorrow." Sarah said.

"Okay, see ya." Daryl quickly hung up the phone. Daryl sat at the kitchen table and lit a cigarette. He wasn't that good at breaking up with someone and this was making him nervous as to what to say to Sarah when the time came. Daryl then felt a pair of arms wrap around him, making him calm down some.

"Are you okay, Daryl?" Kat asked. Daryl groaned and looked up at her.

"I... I forgot about Sarah." Daryl said. Kat's eyes got wide and sat down next to him at the table.

"Shit. What are you gonna do?" Kat asked.

"Break up with her obviously. Just don't want to hurt her feelings." Daryl said, taking in the smoke of the cigarette. Kat got up and kissed his cheek.

"You'll do fine. Just let her down gently. You want something to eat?" Kat asked, walking over to the fridge.

"Yeah. Thanks."

* * *

Later that day, Daryl was pacing back and forth out in front of the bar. He had called Sarah asking her to talk to her about "something". Daryl stopped when he saw Sarah walking up to him. She smiled and ran to him, then kissing him. Daryl felt completely awkward, knowing that he was now with Kat.

"I missed you today." She said. Daryl just nodded.

"How was Merle?" Sarah asked.

"Uh... he's fine. Same ol' fucking Merle." He said. Daryl looked at Sarah. She was a sweet, pretty girl and he really didn't want to hurt her feelings. But he knew that she needed to know that truth.

"Daryl... I need to tell you something." Sarah said.

"Yeah?"

"I... I'm pregnant." Daryl just stared at her and took some steps back. She couldn't be pregnant! They used protection every damn time. How could she be pregnant when they've only been going out for a little more than a month!

"We used a damn condom every damn time! How the hell are you pregnant?" Daryl practically yelled.

"Maybe... one of them wasn't good?"

"Did you go to a doctor? Did you take a test? How the fuck do you know?!"

"I just know! I've missed my period this month, I've been sick almost every morning too." Sarah said. Daryl started to pace again. Running his fingers through his hair. How the hell is he suppose to break up with her now? How the fuck was he going to tell Kat? He can't lose her again.

"So what are we going to do?" He asked.

"Raise the baby? What else are we suppose to do?" Sarah said. "What abort it? Is that what you want?" Daryl stood silent.

"I ain't giving up this baby, Daryl!" Sarah yelled.

"I ain't telling you to! Fuck! I just wanted to break up with you and this fucking happens!" He yelled.

"You were going to break up with me?" She asked. Daryl just looked at her and nodded.

"Well, now we're stuck together." She said.

"No, we ain't! We'll raise the baby together but we are not in a relationship anymore." Daryl said, walking back to his truck. He could hear Sarah follow him.

"It's her, isn't it?! That Kat girl that comes into the diner. I see the way you look at her! I fucking knew it!" Sarah said.

"Yeah... I want to be with her." Daryl said. Sarah started to sob.

"Fuck you! Fuck her! And guess what, Daryl? I ain't leaving anytime soon. Not with this baby on the way."

* * *

Kat was taking the night shift at the local hospital. She felt completely drained but she loved it. Everything was good. She was back home with her family and she was now back together with Daryl. Kat felt like nothing can bring her down. Kat went to the cafeteria to grab a can of soda and a snack. As she was eating, she felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket.

"Hello?" She asked when she picked up the call.

"Hey... where are you?" Daryl said.

"In the cafeteria." Daryl hung up. Kat looked at her cell and shrugged her shoulders. As she was drinking her soda, Kat saw Daryl walk into the cafeteria looking stressed. He came up to her table and sat down in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Kat asked but Daryl stood quiet.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Kat asked. Daryl shook his head.

"She's pregnant." He said.

"What?"

"She fucking pregnant! I don't know how that fuck that happened..." He said.

"You had sex?" Kat said. Daryl groaned.

"I know that! It's just that... we used something each time. She said maybe one of them wasn't good."

"Well... it happens." Kat said.

Kat stood silent, looking down at her soda can. Daryl reached out and touched her hand.

"Kat... talk to me." Kat looked up at him.

"Daryl... just take care of the baby. Don't be an asshole." Kat said.

"But I want to be with you.." He said. Kat smiled and touched his cheek.

"We'll still be together, dummy. Just do what you're suppose to do, okay? Don't be one of those people who leave their kids behind..." Kat said. Her words hit her hard seeing as she was the product of both of her parents leaving her for their own selfish needs. Daryl nodded.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I... I don't know how I feel about this. I just know that this was long before we got together, so I can't be mad at you. There's nothing I can do about it." Kat said. "But I have to get back to work, Daryl. See you later?" Daryl smiled and nodded. Kat got up and kissed his lips and left the café. When Kat got into the elevator to go to her station, she started to cry. She knew that baby was made before she and Daryl got together but for some reason it still fucking hurts.


	30. Note from the Author!

I feel so bad about not updating this story often anymore but the reason is... I'M GRADUATING COLLEGE! So I need to finish school and pass my finals. So until I finish class in mid-June I won't be able to write anything. But luckily I do have an idea about where I want this to go (I want it to go into the zombie apocalypse!) and that means that when I do write everything with flow out and chapters will come to you all fast :)

So please be patient with me!

And I want to thank you all for the views and comments!

See you in June! :D


	31. Chapter 29

**6 Months Later**

Kat felt the mattress move early in the morning. She rubbed her eyes and sat up to see a sleepy Daryl sitting on the edge of the bed. Kat shifted across the bed and wrapped her arms around his torso, kissing his back.

"You okay, babe?" Kat asked. Daryl simply grunted in reply, making Kat sigh.

"Yeah, I'm fine... Sarah got a appointment this morning. Needed me to take her." He said. Kat felt breathless but took deep breathes in and out to calm her nerves.

"Oh okay... Do you want me to make you some coffee?" Daryl nodded. Kat got up from the bed and headed towards the bedroom door when she felt a tug on her night shirt. Daryl pulled Kat back to him and turned her to face him. Daryl hugged her waist and pulled her into him.

"You know I love you right?" He said into her chest. Kat looked down at him and smiled.

"Yeah, I know." Kat kissed the top of his head and moved away from him. Kat walked into the kitchen and turned on the coffee maker. She took out two mugs and placed them on the counter. Kat watched as the coffee dripped. Ever since Daryl found out the Sarah was pregnant, she has been making their lives a living hell. Almost everyday she was calling Daryl about little things, stupid things like to get her food, to keep her company, or to give her money. Kat heard Daryl walk out of the room and sit down at the table.

"So what is this appointment about?" Kat asked.

"I don't know. Something about seeing the baby." Daryl said. Kat and Daryl sat there in silence.

"That's got to be exciting." Kat said, struggling to fake a smile.

"Yeah, I guess." Kat didn't know what else to say to this man! He had no reaction to anything. Kat just filled up the mugs with coffee and put them on the table.

* * *

Daryl drove up the drive way to Sarah's house. He watched as Sarah came out of the house with her little round belly, walking towards his car. She opened the door and got in the truck.

"Hey." Sarah said smiling at him. Daryl grunted and backed out the drive way.

When they arrived at the hospital, Sarah quickly got out of the car and went inside the hospital, not bothering to wait for Daryl. Daryl quickly parked the car and followed her to the floor the sonogram was taking place. When Sarah's name was called, Daryl followed her into the room. The doctor soon came in.

"Sarah, is it? How's everything going?" He asked.

"It's... alright." She said.

"Good, good. And who is this? The father I assume." He asked as he looked at Daryl.

"Yeah, this is the baby's father." Sarah said.

"Alright! Let's get this show on the road. Just pull your pants down above the pubic bone and I will then apply the cold stuff." He chuckled. Sarah did just that and the doctor then squirted the ultrasound gel onto her lower abdomen. He then pressed the tool down on her stomach.

"Okay, let's see what we have here..." Just then the machine gave off a sound.

"Is that the heart beat?" Sarah asked with a smile.

"Yes, that is! Very strong." The doctor smiled back. Sarah couldn't help but keep the smile on her face. She looked up at Daryl. He didn't show no emotion as he watched the screen. Soon her smile faded away. She was hoping that this would be the final push to get Daryl to show something towards her.

"Would you like to know that sex of the baby?" The doctor asked. Sarah smiled and nodded.

"What about you Daryl?" Sarah asked. Daryl didn't say a word, just grunted. Sarah felt tears come to her eyes.

"We would like to know." She said. The doctor moved the tool around some more.

"It's a... girl!" He said. Sarah squealed with excitement.

"It's a girl, Daryl." She said to him. Daryl just looked down at her and nodded. Daryl felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and went outside the room to take it. While Sarah was cleaning up she could hear him talking to HER. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach when she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was the doctor.

"Sarah, I just wanted to talk to you about the baby. Nothing bad! It's just that the date of your last period and the age of the fetus just doesn't match up. If you can tell me the real date of your last period before you got pregnant that would be great." He said. Sarah just looked at him with wide eyes.

"Why would I lie about my last period? That's fucking stupid!"

"Maybe you got the months mixed up? The baby is technically older than what was told to us. I would like to fix it to give you a proper due date." Sarah wanted to ring this doctor's neck! He was gonna ruin everything for her.

"Can I call the front desk later on today? I'm feeling really upset and I just want to go home."

"This will only take a-"

"Can I get my fucking pictures and leave now?" Sarah yelled. The doctor handed her the pictures before leaving the room. Daryl walked in and looked at her.

"What was the about?"

"Nothing! I just don't feel good and he's asking me all these stupid questions. I just want to go home, Daryl." Sarah sobbed. She went over to him and held on to his shirt. Daryl hesitated to put his hands on her but Kat told him to be supportive of her. They then left the hospital and back into the car. Sarah couldn't take the silence between them anymore.

"You know you can at least try and be civilized about this situation and talk to me." Sarah said.

"What do you want?" Daryl said.

"What do I want? I want you to be more excited about our baby." Sarah said. Daryl grunted and kept his eyes on the road.

"God damn it Daryl! We're in this together. At least be supportive!"

"I am fucking supportive! I get calls from you for the stupidest shit and I go to you! I go to appointments, get you food, give you money! What you want? For me to be all lovey dovey with you and kiss your belly? That shit isn't happening! Never!" Daryl yelled. Sarah looked at him with wide eyes and turned towards the passenger window. Daryl didn't want to yell but his anger has been building up since she told him about the baby. Sarah sat back in her seat and looked at the picture of the baby.

"What should we name her?" She asked. Daryl looked at her and the picture.

"What do you want to name her?" He asked, trying his hardest to be more supportive.

"Daryl, we should name her together. How about Ashley or Madison? Maybe Sophie?" Sarah asked but Daryl said nothing, just kept his eyes on the road. Sarah became even more annoyed.

"How about Catherine?" Daryl looked at her.

"Stop."

"What? It's such a pretty name. Just spell it with a 'C'."

"I said stop!"

"Why? Daryl, we need to be together for the sake of our child." Sarah said.

"No, we don't." Sarah looked at him and then jumped over to kiss him. Daryl was shocked and almost swerved off the road. Daryl pushed her back into her seat.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He yelled.

"Daryl, stop yelling at me! Your upsetting our baby." Sarah said rubbing her stomach.

"What the fuck was that, Sarah? You could have killed us and know damn well I'm with Kat!"

"Why? Why are you with her and not me! I am the mother of your child!"

"I don't give a damn who you are! Kid or not. I want her. I love her. Not you!" Daryl said. "Why can't you understand that?"

"Because I love you. I love you more than she ever will! I can make you happy. I will be there for you when you get home not a fucking work all night. Wouldn't that be nice to have someone there for you after a long day of work? Taking care of you and your child?" Sarah said getting closer to Daryl again. Daryl stopped the car. Sarah didn't realize that they would be back at her house so quickly.

"I think you need to get out of my car, go inside, and go take a nap because you're not thinking straight."

* * *

 **I don't know why but I just really wanted to have Sarah become... odd in the story! It's really fun writing her as someone who is not exactly mentally well and has clearly become obsessed with Daryl and with trying to be with him romantically. And as someone who seemed normal before but as soon things went sour something snapped inside her mind.**

 **It's great to write again.**

 **P.S. I guess you know where this storyline is going! But something exciting and scary is going to top this and everything else!** **:D**

 **P.P.S. This takes place maybe about 6 months after Sarah told Daryl but you know she lied...**


	32. Face Claims!

Daryl - Norman Reedus

Merle - Michael Rooker

Kat - Ashley Graham

Norma - Ines de la Fressange

Shaun - Tommy Lee Jones

Hayley - Jaime Brewer

Harper - Jaime Pressly

Sara - Claire Holt


	33. Chapter 30

Kat wandered around the hospital waiting for her next shift to start. Her mind was clouded with thoughts of Daryl, Sarah, and the baby. She tried so hard to put it all behind her seeing that this was before she and Daryl got back together but there has been a strange feeling inside of her every since Daryl told her about Sarah's pregnancy. As Kat turned the corner, she saw Sarah and her friend walking into the hospital. Kat, not wanting to bump into them, quickly went back behind the corner and waited for them to walk by.

"What are we doing here? You were just here this morning." Sarah's friend said.

"I know that. I need to just get my due date fixed."

"What's wrong with your due date?"

"I'm more further along in this pregnancy then I thought I was. I can't let Daryl find out or he'll leave me." Sarah said as they walked right by Kat without notice. Kat gasped at the thought that the baby didn't belong to Daryl and then felt anger realizing that this was Sarah's way of trapping Daryl and trying to take him.

She needed to tell him but how was she going to prove it? Kat got an idea and grabbed the nearest phone that she could find. She ringed up a friend in the women's health wing of the hospital.

"Hey, Harper?... Yeah, it's Kat! I need a your help. Are you free to talk today?... Okay, that's great! Meet me in the hospital cafeteria in an hour. See ya." Kat hung up the phone and hoped that this will go through.

* * *

Kat waited patiently for Harper to come. Just when she was about to find a phone, Pam walked in.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Boss had me type up some damn memos for him. The man is useless with out me." Kat laughed and handed Harper a can of soda.

"So what's up? What's this thing you need help with?" Pam asked once settled at the table. Kat sighed.

"I don't think the baby is Daryl's."

"What? Why?"

"Because I heard Sarah tell her friend that her pregnancy is further along than she lead the doctors and Daryl to believe. She said she needed to fix it and couldn't let Daryl find out or he'll 'leave her'." Kat said.

"That fucking bitch!"

"I know, I know. Now I need to prove that baby isn't his or I'm just going to look crazy and stupid." Kat and Harper sat in silence.

"If the baby isn't Daryl's then that means there was a previous boyfriend before Daryl. We need to find the ex." Harper said.

"How are we gonna do that without her finding out?" Kat asked.

"Maybe friend of a friend? So then it can't come back to us." Harper said.

"That's good. Let's start asking around."

* * *

Within two days, Harper was able to track down Sarah's ex-boyfriend through friends. Harper went alone to his place of work to get the details. Harper walked into the bank and asked for George Windom at the receptionist.

"I'm sorry but Mr. Windom is in a important business call. But if you leave a message maybe-"

"No. I need to see him now. This is of high importance."

"Like I said before ma'am, he's in a important-"

"This is about his ex-girlfriend."

"Sarah?" The receptionist's eyes widen when she said the name.

"You know her?" Harper asked.

"Everyone here knows her." The receptionist leaned in. "She's a psycho!" Just as Harper was going to ask the receptionist questions, Windom walked out of his office and over to the reception desk.

"Danielle, where is that coffee I asked for?" He asked. He turned to Harper and looked her up and down.

"Who are you?"

"Sir, she's here about Sarah." The receptionist chimed in. Windom looked panic.

"What the fuck did she do now?"

"Well, little Sarah is ruining my sis and her boyfriend's lives that's what. How did you two break up? And what's this I hear about her being a psycho?" Harper said.

"She's crazy that one. Great in the beginning but the moment something didn't go her way, she will scream and hit, throw things across the room. Then beg for my forgiveness. Worst relationship ever. Broke up with her when she threw one of my awards through my apartment window." Windom said. "Now I'm stuck with her."

"What wait? When was the last time you saw her?" Harper asked.

"Last week at a doctor appointment for our baby. She told me about the baby a month after we broke up. What is this about?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?! You know when I said she's ruining my sister and her boyfriend's lives? That is the shit I'm talking about. She's calming that the baby belongs to my sister's boyfriend!"

"What?!"

"She's playing you both, man! Fucking bitch is dead." Harper said through her teeth.

"So the baby might not be mine?" Windom said. Harper could hear the heartbreak in his voice.

"I don't know... When was the last time you two have sex?" Harper asked. Much to her surprise Windom blushed a little at the question.

"Almost 7 months ago." He said. Harper smiled knowing that Daryl and her were only together for a month and used a condom each time.

"Well, based off of that, the baby might be yours."

"I guess. I'm getting a fucking paternity test anyways!"

"Whatever. I got everything I need." Harper headed towards the exit of the bank.

"What about Sarah? What am I going to do? What are you going to do?"

"Oh, leave it to me and my sister. We're going to have a little chat with Sarah." Harper smiled. She left the bank and headed to the hospital to tell her sister the dirt she got on Sarah.

* * *

Harper practically ran into the hospital and went straight to tell Kat the news. She found Kat walking towards the elevators.

"Kat! I did it." Harper said to her sister.

"You did? You got the info on Sarah?" Kat said. Harper nodded and Kat hugged her real tight.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!"

"Alright alright, so here's the thing. The guy, George, says the last time he and Sarah had sex was 7 months ago."

"That sounds about right."

"But gets this! The last time he saw her was last week at her doctor appointment for the baby. She told him the baby was his too!" Kat gasped.

"What the fuck?!"

"I know! She might be trying to see which one of them she can end up with in the end."

"Damn it! She's fucking nuts, man." Kat said.

"Tell me about it. How are you going to tell Daryl?" Harper asked.

"I guess I'll just tell him when I get home. He's got to know the truth."


	34. Chapter 31

Daryl walked into the apartment exhausted and hungry. It was quiet in the place seeing that Kat wasn't home from the hospital yet. He kicked off his work boots and laid out on the couch and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he could hear movement in the kitchen. He jumped up and saw Kat cooking at the stove. Kat turned to him and smiled.

"Hey, sleepy head. You must have been tired. You didn't wake when I came in." She said.

"When did you get in?" Daryl got up from the couch and walked over to Kat and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her neck causing her to smile.

"Maybe an hour or so ago."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" He said as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"You just looked so cute with drool dripping down your cheek, I just couldn't ruin the moment." Kat winked at him. Daryl wiped his cheek of any saliva. Kat stopped cooking and looked at him. Daryl could tell that there was something on her mind just by the look on her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Kat sat down next to him.

"Daryl, I have something to tell you," Kat said. Daryl stared at her and gulped and grew nervous.

"W-what is it?" He said.

"I found out something today," Kat said. Daryl thought of the things he could have done. And then thought of Sarah coming on to him.

"I can explain, Kat." Kat stood quiet and gave him a look. What the heck was he talking about?

"I keep telling her to back the fuck off! But the damn nut won't listen when I tell her that I want you and only you." Daryl got up from his seat and paced the floor.

"Who?! Who are you talking about?" Kat said.

"Sara! I thought you knew..."

"Knew what?" Kat got up from her seat this time. Daryl stood silent. Shit.

"Sarah... Sarah has been coming on to me every time I took her to her doctor appointment." Kat huffed and started to pace herself.

"That fucking bitch!" She yelled. "If she wasn't pregnant I would... urgh!"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just didn't want to see you like this." Daryl said.

"It's just so frustrating! To hear that it's been every time you go to an appointment with her is just makes me so angry."

"I know. I know. But please know I would never and have never done anything with that girl. I just want you, Kat." Daryl said. Kat smiled and nodded.

"I trust you."

"Wait! What did you want to tell me?" Daryl asked. Kat sighed.

"The baby isn't yours... Sarah has been lying to you, to the doctors, to the baby's real father. She's a fucking scammer! I wish I could ring her damn neck for causing so much trouble." Kat said. Daryl stood there in shock. Kat sat back down to calm down.

"She was pregnant before you two got together. Her ex-broke up with her cause she's nuts but sticks around for the baby."

"Then why the hell am I in the picture?"

"She's trying to see which one of you she can get in the end..." Kat said. Daryl sat down at the table and groaned.

"Fucking psycho.," Daryl said.

"Tell me about it."

"I'm gonna tell that damn bitch off." He said.

"I know you do but just call her and tell her you to have to talk to her about something. And then I and Harper can bring in the ex. Just give the girl a little shock. That would presumably be enough to get her out of here." Kat said. Daryl nodded.

"Damn, I need a smoke."

* * *

The next day, Daryl waited for Sarah to come by the garage. He wanted to tell her off, that he couldn't stop pacing around.

"Daryl?" Daryl turned around at his name. A swollen Sarah came walking in the garage, smiling. Daryl glared at her and growled.

"What's up? What did you want to talk to me about?" She asked.

"Is that baby mine?" He said. Sarah looked shocked.

"Of course, it is!" She said in a shaky voice.

"Are you sure? Are you sure it isn't fucking George Windom's kid and you're just trying to see who you can fucking scam the best?" He yelled.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" She yelled back.

"Oh, yes you fucking do," Daryl said.

"Daryl, I would never do that to you. This is your child and I love you. We can be so great together." Sarah said.

"Oh, you fucking bitch!" Daryl and Sarah turned to Harper, Kat, and George himself walking into the garage.

"You're a damn liar! How could you pull this shit on me?! On us! You knew I wanted this baby. But you decided to lie to us just to see who you can get together with. You're fucking nuts." George yelled. Sarah couldn't process what was happening and couldn't speak.

"Did you think you could have gotten away with this? I want so hard to believe that baby is mine, ya know seeing that the timing is right, but I am letting you know that when that baby is born, I want a damn paternity test, Sarah! Who knows who this baby belongs to..." George said walking out of the garage. Sarah looked down at her lap.

"Get the hell out of my garage and out of my damn life," Daryl growled. Sarah looked up at him and at the two women with tears in her eyes. She turned and left in the direction George went.

"Damn man is stuck with that." Harper said.

"Glad I ain't him. Feel bad for the fucking guy." Daryl said sitting at his work bench. He put his head in his hand and closed his eyes.

"I'm gonna leave you guys alone. See ya." Harper said. Daryl could hear footsteps leave the garage. He then felt a pair of arms wrap around him. Daryl felt a sudden burst of joy knowing that his life with Kat could continue. He turned his body and looked at Kat.

"You okay?" She asked wrapping her arms around his neck. Daryl nodded and kissed her lips. "Crazy day, huh?"

"No, crazy six months." He said. Kat smiled.

"Well, I'm going to head back to the hospital before my break is over, okay? But when I get home.. your mine." Kat said into his ear. Daryl couldn't help but grin. Kat kissed his forehead and walked out of the garage.


	35. Note

Hey! Okay, so I really want to update the story but I am still in school. (ONE MORE FREAKING CLASS AND I AM DONE FOR GOOD!) So the moment I am done with school and I have rested and I have come up with some great ideas for the story, I WILL BE BACK!

Like, I already know where I want it to go, I just need to put something in the middle of now and the idea I have! If you guys have any suggestions, I WILL write them! Maybe it'll spark something in me for the story! :)

Bye bye!


	36. Chapter 32

**2 Months Later**

Kat felt the sun light shining through the curtains of her and Daryl's room in the early morning. She looked up from Daryl's chest and watched him sleep. At that moment Kat felt content. Yawning, she got up from bed slowly and went to the bathroom. Though she was up, Kat could feel her eyelids get heavier as she sat on the toilet. Suddenly a loud banging on the apartment door woke her up. She quickly finished and got out of the bathroom to the front door.

"Who is it?" Kat asked.

"Who the fuck is in my apartment?!" The man yelled.

"Merle?" Kat went to the door and opened it. Merle looked at Kat up and down and smirked.

"Well, what do we have here?" Merle said. Kat gave a strained smile. As much as she cared for Merle, she couldn't help but fell slightly annoyed and bad for Merle. She could see the drug use taking a toll on his body. Merle stepped into the apartment and gave Kat a big hug.

"I didn't know you were getting out so soon." Kat said. Merle let her go and went to the couch in the living room. Kat sighed and closed the front door.

"Did my little brother tell you I was getting released today?"

"No, he did not tell me." Kat groaned.

"So, you and my brother shacking up together?" He smirked.

"Yes, Merle."

"Fucking finally! Thought that boy would never man up. Started to think he swung the other way." Merle cringed. Kat rolled her eyes.

"Well, speak of the Devil!" Merle said as Daryl walked into the living room after waking up from his brother loud, raspy voice.

"The fuck are you doing here?" Daryl asked.

"The fuck you mean? This is my apartment. Or have you forgotten."

"Calm the fuck down! I meant why are you here. I was gonna get you later today."

"They let me out early." Merle smiled. Daryl grunted and walked to the kitchen with Kat followed behind him. Kat pulled on Daryl's arm.

"Why didn't you tell me he was getting out?" Kat whispered. Daryl shrugged.

"I forgot." He yawned.

"You forgot your brother was getting out of jail today and forgot to tell the girl who has been living with you for months now?"

"I forgot! Calm down. What are ya' stressed or got your monthly or something. Been acting crazy." He said. Kat groaned and walked out of the kitchen. Daryl watched her leave and scuffed.

Kat walked by the living room with Merle watching her.

"What's your problem, Kitty?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just stressed out." She went to the bedroom and laid on the bed. _Why does being surprised by your boyfriend's druggie brother have to be something period related?_

* * *

After work the next day, Kat went to her family home for lunch. She decided to give Daryl sometime with Merle since his release yesterday morning. As she drove up the driveway, her mother and Hayley came out from the house to welcome her. She parked the car and walked up the steps to the house.

"Hey, Ma. Hayley!" Kat smiled. She hugged her mother and sister and they all went inside. They went to the kitchen and sat at the table to eat. Kat was hungry! Haven't eaten since yesterday night and having her monthly, she grabbed seconds and about to get thirds.

"Honey, slow down! You're gonna choke." Norma laughed. Kat smiled and put down the fork.

"Sorry, haven't eaten since last night and got my period." Kat said.

"Okay, well pack some food with you. Can't go all night working and not eating. That's how you get sick." Kat stood up and put her dish in the sink. "And gain weight." Norma said. Kat blushed and looked down. She's been slowly but surely gaining weight since starting at the hospital.

"Ugh! I know, I know!" Kat said. She sat down at the table and put her face in her hands. She felt embarrassed about the weight gain. She's always been chubby and gaining weight was making her feel shy about being naked or having sex. Though Daryl doesn't give a damn.

"Ya know what? I'm gonna start running and eating right. Get some of these pounds off."

* * *

The next couple of weeks Kat worked out anytime she was free and ate less but better too. She felt better and looked a little better but couldn't get some unwanted pounds off. As she was getting ready for her workout, her stomach started to rumble. She forgot to eat! She brushed it off and went to the little gym in the hospital. Kat was running on the treadmill when she started to feel light headed. She had to stop. She wasn't feeling good. The other staff members in the room looked at her with concern until one came over to her.

"Are you okay? You look a little pale." They asked. Kat wanted to say she's fine but knew that was a lie.

"No, I need to sit down." Kat was guided to a near by chair.

"Did you eat today?"

"No, I forgot to."

"That might be it. I have a protein bar in my bag. I'll get it for you." The person ran back and grabbed the bar out of their bag. Kat was starting to feel embarrassed from the attention she was getting. They came back and handed the bar to Kat, who practically ripped it open. Taking a couple of bites, Kat was starting to feel better until she throw up the protein bar on the gym floor.

"Um okay, maybe we should take up to get checked." Some other member said.

"No, it's probably nothing. I ate too fast." Kat coughed.

"Let's just go to make sure, okay?" Kat sighed and got up slowly from the chair and followed them out.

* * *

Daryl sat at the bar with Merle drinking a beer and hearing him rant about some chick down the bar who "obviously" wanted Merle. Though by what Daryl was looking at she definitely didn't.

"That girl wants me, man." Merle said. Daryl rolled his eyes.

"She ain't even looking your way." Daryl then felt his cellphone vibrate in this pocket. When he took it out to check the caller I.D., he didn't recognize the number causing him to ignore it.

"I'm going over there." Merle said getting up. Daryl went to stop him but his phone buzzed again. This time he picked up.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey." It was Kat but it didn't sound like it. Her voice was shakey like she's been crying.

"Kat? What's wrong?" He asked. Daryl got up from his seat, ready to run out the door if need it be.

"I-I got admitted to the hospital. I wasn't feeling good and I-I was looking pale. They're doing test and all. Daryl- I'm scared. I hate being on the other side." Kat said.

"I'm on my way, okay? Don't worry. You'll be fine."

"Okay." Daryl said goodbye and told Merle he had to leave.


	37. Chapter 33

Daryl practically raced to the hospital. He didn't care if what was wrong with her, serious or not, he wanted to be there. When he got there, he went to the front desk and asked for Kat. The receptionist directed him to the emergency room. Emergency room? This was making Daryl nervous now. As he went over to the emergency room and directed to Kat's bed, he could see her sitting up and looking off while a doctor and nurse were talking to her. He waited for the two to leave before going to her.

"Kat?" Daryl said entering her space. Kat didn't answer him, making him even more nervous. Daryl stood in front of her and put his hand under her chin, lifting her head up to look at him.

"Kat, what's wrong? What happened?" Daryl asked.

Kat looked him in the eyes and said "I'm pregnant." Daryl felt his heart drop at that moment. He moved away from her and sat down in a chair behind him.

"But you had your period this month.. How?" He asked. He rubbed his face and sat back in the chair.

"Apparently that wasn't my period. That was the.. egg implanting in my uterus." Kat said. Daryl looked at her. All of her. She looked sick. He didn't like see her like that but he didn't know what to do knowing that she was pregnant.

"What.. what are we gonna do?" Kat asked. She couldn't look at him for some reason. She knew that he had problems with his father and never voiced his opinion in children or having them.

"I don't know.." Daryl said.

"The doctor said.. that abortion is an opinion if we didn't-"

"No!" Daryl said. He knew that when she mentioned that, he didn't want that.

"No? So.. does that mean we're keeping it?" Kat asked. Daryl thought about it some more and nodded. He got up from his seat and stood in front of Kat again. He gently touched her face and Kat closed her eyes and smiled a bit. Daryl really didn't know what to do after making that decision. He didn't want to marry Kat because of a baby. How redneck would that be?

* * *

Later on, Daryl and Kat walked up to the apartment. Daryl wanted to help Kat up that stairs but she laughed and said that she's fine. When they entered that apartment, Merle and some girl were making out on the couch.

"Come on, man!" Daryl yelled. The woman jumped off of Merle's lap. Surprisingly it was the woman from the bar.

"Fuck! I thought you went to the hospital." Merle said.

"Yeah, and she's out. Why don't you go to a motel or something?"

"Hey, this is my apartment too!"

"Yeah, the apartment me and Kat's been paying for since you wanna get yourself locked up!" Daryl yelled.

Daryl and Merle continued their yelling match. Kat finally got tired and touched Daryl's arm.

"Why don't we go to a motel?" Kat asked. Daryl shook his head and looked down at her stomach. Daryl turned back to Merle.

"Merle, get a damn room! Ya' just gonna fuck for the night and never see her again anyways."

"Hey, I'm right here.." The girl said.

"I have a room! Right there!" Merle pointed to his room down the hall. Kat groaned and grabbed Daryl's arm pulling him towards the front door.

"Merle, have fun. Me and Daryl are going to my parent's house." Kat said shutting the door behind her.

"Kat, you need to rest." Daryl said.

"The doctor never said that I need to rest. Just need to stop dieting and walk for exercise now. So now let's go to my parent's place."

"Fine." Daryl grunted, walking downstairs. Kat smiled and followed him.

* * *

After explaining to Kat's parents about the Merle situation and eating dinner, Kat and Daryl stayed in Kat's old room for the night. Kat laid on Daryl chest wide awake. She couldn't help thinking about the baby that was now inside of her. Thinking about it took her breathe away. She was going to be a mom. What was she going to tell her family? How would they react? She pushed herself deeper into Daryl's arm, seeking comfort.

"Hey, you okay?" Daryl asked. Kat looked up at him.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"Nah, can't sleep.." Daryl said looking up at the ceiling. Kat sighed and adjusted herself to look up at the ceiling as well.

"How will I tell my family?" Kat said. _Shit!_ Daryl thought. _I didn't think about that._

"How the fuck am I gonna tell Merle?" They both sighed.

"I'm gonna be a mom." Kat then said. Kat and Daryl then looked at each other. Daryl kissed her forehead and gave her that small smile that she loved so much.

"You'll be a good mom." Daryl said. Kat felt her throat tighten and tears build up in her eyes.

"Really?" Daryl nodded.

"You're good with kids, nice, and smart. But a bit of a push over." He said. Kat laughed and kissed his shoulder.

"I think you'll be a good dad." Kat said. Daryl scuffed.

"I don't know about that."

"Why?"

"I never.. imagined myself as someone's dad. Even with the whole shit show with Sarah, I couldn't see it. What if I fuck up?"

"With Sarah.. maybe you knew deep down inside that baby wasn't yours." Daryl nodded.

"And you won't fuck up. I know you won't. Everyone fucks up at some point with parenting." Kat said. "No one is a perfect parent. We both know that.." Daryl looked at Kat and bite his lip. _Maybe she's right.._

Kat and Daryl talked almost all night about the baby and their future as a family. They decided to tell their families about the pregnancy when Kat was further along. And also decided to find their own place to live seeing that a baby and Merle just wouldn't mix well together. As Daryl put it, he doesn't want to take care of two kids.


	38. Chapter 34

Kat wanted to help but Daryl refused to which Kat rolled her eyes at him so she watched from the couch eating her salt and vinegar chips as she watched Daryl packing what little stuff that they had into cardboard boxes. Kat could feel the baby move around inside her . Feeling the movement made her feel weird yet happy at the same time. Kind of like the first time she helped Daryl in the stables when they were younger or when she graduated from medical school. Kat also felt that when she and Daryl found a small two-story house outside of town for a cheap price. She could imagine her little baby running away from her laughing and screaming as she chased them through the yard. She could feel tears in her eyes and began to sob.

Daryl dropped everything that he was doing and rushed to her side.

"Babe, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I-I'm just happy," Kat said through her tears, smiling up at him. Daryl let out a sigh and hugged her.

"Don't scare me like that, ok?" Kat hugged him back and buried her face in his chest taken in his body spray.

"I promise."

* * *

Soon it was time for the first check up for the baby. Daryl walked into the hospital and went to the floor that Kat told him to meet her at. He was a bit nervous and just wanted the baby and Kat to be okay. When Daryl reached the floor for the OB/GYN, Kat was there waiting for him.

"Hey, babe," Kat said. Daryl smiled and kissed her cheek.

"They just called my name so we can just walk into the room." Daryl followed Kat down a hallway and entered a dimly lit room. The technician turned to the couple.

"Katherine?" She said. Kat nodded.

"Hi, why don't you lay down on the exam table and let's get started." Kat went and laid down on the table.

"I'm going to have you lift your shirt and lower your pants just above your pubic area." Kat did just that.

"Now I'm going to out this gel on your stomach, it's a bit cold, so brace for it." The technician grabbed the bottle of gel and squeezed it onto Kat's stomach. Kat jumped a bit for the coldness of the gel and laughed a little. The technician took the tool connected to the machine and put it on Kat's stomach. Immediately sounds began to come out of the machine. Kat and Daryl stared at the screen in awe. It was their baby and the sound was it's heart beat. Kat wanted to cry. It was starting to feel real now.

"That is your baby! " The tech said. Kat smiled. She and Daryl wanted to wait when Kat's pregnancy was 12 weeks along to tell anyone.

"Can you tell what it is?" Daryl asked.

"I say in 3 to 7 weeks we can find out the baby's gender." She said. Daryl nodded and kissed Kat on the forehead.

"Maybe we should wait til then to tell anyone," Daryl said. Kat shook her head no. She knew for a fact that he was nervous to tell Merle that news.

"We have to tell them. Sooner or later I will start showing." Kat said. As a matter of fact, Kat was just beginning to show a little bump. Daryl looked at her and then at the baby on the screen.

"Shit. Fine. Let's do it today." Daryl said.

"Alright. I took the baby's measurements and it is growing at a good pace. You seem to be about 13 weeks, into your second trimester." The tech said, putting the tool away. She handed Kat some napkins and got up.

"I'll be right back with the prints." Kat fixed herself and stood up for the table. Daryl put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her.

"Maybe when I tell Merle, you stay home," Daryl said.

"Are you sure?" Kat asked. Daryl nodded. He didn't know how Merle would react to the news that he was going to be a father.

"Okay then. Well, while you tell him, I will tell my family."

* * *

Daryl dropped off Kat at her family's farm and headed straight for the bar knowing he would run into Merle. Kat walked up to the house, holding the picture of the sonogram. She was excited yet nervous about how her family would react. She knocked on the front door and entered the house.

"Hello? Where are you guys?" Kat asked.

"We're in the kitchen, honey!" Norma called out. Kat closed the door behind her and walked to the kitchen. When she entered her whole family was there.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had work." Harper asked.

"I did but I called out sick."

"Are you sick?" Shaun asked.

"No. I had an appointment today is all."

"Appointment for what?" Kat held the picture tighter and took a deep breath.

"An appointment for this." She went to the table and put the picture face down. Everyone looked down at it but didn't pick it up. Norma took one for the team and looked at the picture. She then gasped and looked at her daughter with tears in her eyes.

"Oh my goodness! OH MY GOODNESS!" Norma said as she ran over to Kat and hugged her tight.

"What is it?!" Hayley asked. Norma turned to them and held up the sonogram. Harper and Hayley screamed while Shaun laughed and took the picture from his wife.

"We're having a baby!" Harper and Hayley sang.

"How far along?" Shaun said getting up and hugging Kat.

"13 weeks today," Kat said. "To be honest, I thought you guys would be.."

"Disappointed? No, we're not. We're happy for you. I mean I would have wanted a wedding before this but who gives a damn! I'm gonna be Papa." Shaun said. Kat looked at him and started crying. Shaun kind of started to freak out as if he broke her. Norma laughed and hugged Kat.

"It's okay, dear. She's happy."


	39. Chapter 35

Daryl held on to the picture of the baby tightly in his hands. He felt so nervous to tell his brother and was thinking of ways to avoid it. But how can you hid a kid that will probably look like you to a brother that hangs around you a lot when he's not high or fucking or drinking. Daryl parked his car and headed into the bar and walked over to the exact spot he knew Merle would be in. His favorite spot at the end of the bar near the bathroom. Merle looked up from his drink as his little brother made his way over and sat down next to him

"Hey," Merle said. Daryl grunted. Merle looked at his brother. Something was up. Merle had spent enough time around Daryl that he knew when he was lying or keeping something from him.

"What is it?" Merle asked. Daryl looked at him.

"What's what?"

"Don't act stupid with me, boy. What ya hiding?"

"How do you know I'm hiding something?" Daryl asked.

"Cause you get this fucking look on your face when you do. Now spit it out." Merle smacked Daryl on the back of the head.

"Man! Fuck you." Daryl punched Merle's arm for that. Daryl sighed and put the picture in front of Merle. Merle looked down at the picture. Dark and gray. You could almost see... a head and a hand. It was a baby. Merle felt his heart drop.

"Where'd you get this? Is it mine?" Merle asked.

"The fuck?! No, dumb ass! It ain't your's, it's... mine." Daryl said. Merle felt relief but then anger took over.

"Who's the bitch you knocked up, you fucking dummy?" Merle yelled.

"The fuck you think! It's Kat. And she ain't no bitch."

"Could have fooled me.." Merle said underneath his breath.

"The fuck you say?"

"I said she's trying to fucking trap you, man! Just have her get rid of it." Merle took another sip of his beer.

"She ain't getting rid of my kid! How can you say that? You've known her since we were kids." Daryl yelled.

"You actually want this...thing? And besides, I'm trying to protect you!" Merle said as he took the picture and threw it at Daryl.

"Protect me from what?! I want the baby." Daryl looked down at the picture. Merle chuckled and drank some more.

"You're making a big mistake, brother."

"No, I ain't"

"What you think you're gonna end up with a nice family with a house on a farm with a dog? No! It won't happen cause it's in our blood. Some way or another you'll fuck it up like the rest of us." Merle said poking Daryl's chest.

"No, it won't! I'll make sure of it." Daryl got up from the bar and as he was walking away he turned to Merle.

"And when my kid is born... you will never meet them! You fucking dickhead!" He said and left.

* * *

Kat was shocked when Daryl came knocking at her parent's door. She had expected him to stay out a little longer since he was telling Merle about the baby. But she guessed it didn't go so well. Kat walked out to the porch. Daryl was pacing back and forth in front of the porch swing.

"Babe? What happened?" Kat asked. Daryl couldn't speak. He was too angry to talk.

"Did he not take it well?" Daryl stopped and looked at Kat.

"Of course he didn't. He's fucking Merle." He growled.

"Tell me what happened."

"He said I was a dummy for having a kid. That you were trying to trap me. That you should... get rid of it." He said. Kat felt disappointed. She had hope that maybe somehow Merle would quit being an asshole for once in his life and be happy for Daryl. Kat walked over to Daryl and pulled him in for a hug which he gladly accepted.

"Why don't we go home?" Kat looked up at him and smiled. Daryl smiled back and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, I think that's for the best."

* * *

Daryl laid there holding Kat in his arms, touching her stomach. He wanted thIs baby and he wanted it with Kat. Sure he might not be able to have a house with a white fence and a big yard and a damn dog but at least he had her and the baby.

The next day, Kat walked into the hospital to start her shift. Even though she was happy, Kat couldn't get Merle out of her mind

"Yo!" She heard someone yell. Kat turned around and saw Merle coming towards her.

'Speak of the devil.' She thought.

"Hey, Merle what's up?" Kat said knowing well what this meeting was about.

"So ya knocked up?" He said.

"Hi to you too, Merle."

"Are ya?"

"Yeah, I am." Kat said. Merle scoffed.

"What? What is it Merle? Why are you here?" She asked. Kat was trying hard to keep her cool in her work place and during her pregnancy but Merle wasn't helping.

"Daryl. You aint ain't taking him away from me."

"I'm not."

"Then why is he not talking to me? Why won't he see me?"

"I am not taking him away from you. That's not my intention to make you miserable. No, you do that on your own, Merle Dixon. And maybe he's not talking to you because you dismissed his fucking child. You know you've pushed him away just like you pushed Harper away, and you pushed me away because you want all of us to be at the fucking bottom with you. You're upset because we ain't stooping to your level. Now i suggest you man the fuck up and get on our level! Or you will be alone with no friends, no brother or no niece or nephew!" Kat yelled and then walked away before Merle could say anything. She just needed to cool down.


	40. Chapter 36

Kat and Daryl waited for the technician to come into the room to perform a sonogram for their baby. They were finally going to find out the sex! Kat wanted to wait until the birth but Daryl was able to convince her to know the sex. One, so they can get the right stuff ready for the baby instead of "that nasty ass yellow" and two, cause Daryl really wanted to know.

"Do you really think it's a boy?" Daryl asked pacing back and forth.

"Yeah. I know it's a boy."

"How?" He stopped and looked at her. He loved her. He thought she was glowing and looked soft and delegate. He smiled and walked to her, kissed her forehead.

"I just do." Kat smiled up at him.

"Mother's intuition?" He asked.

"Yep!" Kat laughed. The technician walked into the room seconds later and began the sonogram. Kat liked seeing her baby on the screen, moving around and kicking. She loved the sound of his heartbeat too. It made her feel comfort.

"Okay, the baby is nice and healthy. Now do you want to know the sex?" She asked.

"Yes." They said in unison. The technician smiled and moved the probe around Kat's stomach.

"Alright, people it seems that we have... a boy." Kat laughed. Daryl smiled like an idiot.

"I knew it!" Kat said.

"That's mommy's intuition for ya, huh?" The tech said. Daryl nodded and kissed Kat's cheek. "Alrighty, I'll be back with pictures and your next appointment. You can clean up now." She left the couple alone to get the pictures.

"We're having a son," Kat said. Daryl smirked.

"Yep."

"I hope he looks like you."

"Why do you want our son to suffer like that?" Daryl laughed. Kat smacked his shoulder.

"Shut it. I just so happen to find you attractive and I would love it if he had your eyes." Kat cleaned off the gel and fixed her pants. She hugged Daryl and kissed his chin.

"You are beautiful, Dixon. And I hope our son looks just like his daddy." Kat said with love in her voice. It took his breath away.

* * *

Kat and Daryl went over to Kat's family farm to tell them the news about the sex of the baby. Kat was excited that they were going to have a little boy running around playing with the animals, getting dirty, trying to copy daddy or mommy, and hanging out with grandma and grandpa. Kat was looking out the car window when she felt hands on her stomach. She smiled and looked down to see Daryl's strong hands holding her. She liked the feeling and the baby did too. It moved around and kicked whenever Daryl touched Kat. As they pulled up to the house, Norma walked out to welcome the couple.

"So any news on the baby? Is everything ok?" She asked. Kat smiled as she walked up to her mother.

"The baby is fine, Mom. Let's go inside." Kat, Daryl, and Norma walked in the house and into the living room. Hayley was there watching her favorite show.

"Hey, guys!" She greeted the couple. Kat went over and hugged her and sat next to her.

"So did you find out the sex of the baby?" Norma had to ask. Kat and Daryl looked at each other.

"Yeah, we did," Daryl said. Norma laughed and hugged Daryl.

"So what are we having?" Norma asked.

"We're not telling you. We want everyone here." Kat said.

"That sucks!" Hayley said.

-Later-

Norma was going crazy waiting for her daughter to reveal the sex of the baby! Cooking was helping keeping her distracted but it wasn't just enough. She phoned Harper and Shaun to hurry home so they can all know the sex. Just as she was going to phone them again, a car pulled into the driveway.

"Thank goodness!" Norma said. She left the kitchen and went to the living room to wait for them to come in. Harper and Shaun came in with bags of groceries waiting to be put down.

"Hey, yall," Harper said, heading towards the kitchen with Shaun behind her.

"Forget the groceries! We're all here, Kat. Now tell me- I mean us- the sex of the baby." Norma smiled. Kat laughed. She walked over to Daryl and held his hand.

"Alright. We will tell you." Kat said. Norma jumped up and down in her seat.

"We're having a boy," Daryl said. Everyone smiled and yelled and went over to the couple to congratulate them on their new son.

"Gosh, we're gonna have a little Daryl running around here? I don't know if I can handle that." Harper said. Daryl chuckled.

"Hey, I wasn't that bad, right?" He said. Everyone looked at him and laughed. Kat kissed his cheek.

"It's alright, babe. I like that idea of a little you running around here causing mayhem." Kat said. Daryl laughed and hugged his girlfriend.

"Alright, let's celebrate. I made Kat's and Daryl's favorites." Norma said. Everyone followed her to the kitchen.

* * *

At home, as Kat slept beside Daryl, he stood awake looking at his phone. He was going back and forth about telling Merle about his son. He thought his brother should join in on being excited for the baby but on the other hand their last exchange with each other wasn't a good one and Merle didn't deserve to know. Daryl grabbed his phone and texted his brother quickly before he could change his mind.

 _'It's a boy'_

He then quickly turned off his phone and put it down on the nightstand. He laid down and cuddled up with Kat. As much as he wanted to go to sleep, he stood awake thinking about his brother's reaction to his text message. It wasn't until 3 in the morning, he decided to turn the phone back on. Immediately he got a text message from Merle.

 _'Congrats bro'_

Then another.

 _'I mean it'_

Daryl looked at the two messages, put the phone down, and finally went to sleep.

* * *

When Merle got the message about Daryl's son, he was alone in his smelly, quiet apartment. He didn't like this feeling of being alone. He kept thinking about what Kat said to him when he went to the hospital. He read the message over and over. He was surprised that his brother texted him with the news. He sucked up his pride and texted him back. He waited and waited for a reply. But nothing. Merle hoped that Daryl was sleeping and that's why he didn't get a text back. He really did hope that.


	41. Chapter 37

Daryl wanted to text Merle back but he didn't know what to say to him. He didn't expect for his brother to respond to him like that. He thought that Merle wouldn't text him back or say something stupid. Daryl looked at his phone as he was working. He couldn't do it so he decided to enlist the help of an expert. Someone who can handle Merle better than Daryl could. He got up from his work station and walked over to the local supermarket. Daryl walked to the back towards the manager's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Daryl opened the door and went in.

"Hey Daryl. What's up?" Harper said.

"I told Merle about the baby." He said closing the door behind him and sitting down.

"Oh yeah? What he say?"

"Congrats Bro. Then he said I mean it." Daryl said.

"Really?" Harper said. Daryl nodded.

"What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything. I can't say anything to him. That's why I came here because-"

"No! I will not talk to him for you, Daryl. That's your brother, you talk to him." Harper said.

"Harper please. The last time we talked it wasn't good."

"And you think the last time me and Merle talked was fucking sunshine and rainbows. We screamed at each other and he threw me out of his car." Harper said.

"Harper please! I'm begging you. Just find out what he really thinks of the baby and what's he up to." Daryl asked.

"No, Daryl. You need to handle this. I'm sorry." Daryl nodded and got up and left her office. Harper sighed. She wouldn't mind speaking to Merle again but Merle was always so difficult to talk to.

Harper got up from her desk and left her office to help stock the cans of food. Lost in her thoughts as she stacked cans of spaghetti, she didn't realize that Merle had walked into the same aisle.

"Well, look at what we have here." He said. Harper froze and turned to look at Merle.

"Hey, Merle.." Merle and Harper stood silent.

"So, heard my little bro is having a boy." Merle said.

"Yep. I'm very happy for them."

"Have you talked to my brother? I messaged him and he didn't text me back."

"Actually I did see him. Mentioned that you texted him to congratulate him. That was very nice for you, Merle." Harper said.

"Just haven't spoken to him in a while."

"Aww, you miss him?" Harper said. Merle scuffed and chuckled.

"Man, shut up." Harper laughed.

"Why don't you go to him and talk to him?" Harper asked.

"I can't. I want to but I can't."

What is wrong with you two? Just fucking talk." Harper said.

"It ain't that simple."

"Yeah, it is. Just walk to the garage and talk. Simple as that." Merle groaned.

"Whatever. Fine! I'll be the bigger person." Merle said.

"Good." More silence.

"Ya wanna get something to drink after work?" Merle asked. Harper looked at him and sighed.

"Yeah sure."

* * *

Harper and Merle sat at the bar drinking their beers in silence. Harper decided that she was going to bring up the baby for Daryl's sake. She put down her drink and turned to Merle.

"So, how does it feel to be an uncle to a little boy?" Harper said. Merle put down his drink and smirked.

"It's fine.. I just can't believe he, of all people, are having a kid. He never said anything about a family. But.. I kinda can't wait to take that little sucker out for a hunt." Merle said. Harper chuckled.

"We'll see how my sister reacts to that. And you never know maybe deep down inside he did want a kid or maybe it took with being Kat to have that thought in his mind." Silence.

"Lucky fucker." Merle chuckled.

"Ya' think Daryl wants to talk to you?" She asked. Merle shrugged.

"Don't know. I'm just surprised he even texted me."

"You should at least try.. How else are you going to take that little boy out for a hunt?" Harper smiled.

"I'll try." Harpe patted him on the back.

"Good boy. Now let's get another round." Harper said. Merle smiled and raised his glass.

"I hear that!"

* * *

 **Sorry that this is a very short chapter but it's going to do a jump and then really pick up from there!**

 **K.**


	42. Chapter 38 - Warning!

**Warning Ahead! If death makes you uncomfortable please please please move on!**

* * *

At 8 months pregnant, Kat felt like a beached whale. No matter how many times Daryl and her family tells her that she looks beautiful, it was kind of hard to believe at this point. The only good thing that is coming out of this pregnancy was her little boy. As she walked, or as she likes to say waddle, into the kitchen in the morning, Daryl was in there drinking his morning coffee before going to work. He liked to look at her and smile. He thought she was beautiful and cute at the same time (if that made sense). She had gained some weight and it made her baby face look even more chunky and adorable. But her glow, her eyes, her smile is what made her beautiful to him.

"Hey, babe." Kat said, grabbing a cup from the cabinet. Daryl wanted to help her but these days Kat hated the help.

"Hey. How's my boy?" Daryl asked. Kat smiled and rubbed her stomach.

"Being a good little boy. No kicking since yesterday." Kat said.

"Really now?" Daryl chuckled. "Usually kicking up a storm." Kat got some juice and sat down at the table.

"Ugh, I know! Kinda nice to have a little break. But I'm sure he'll start up again later. Probably sleeping." Kat said. Daryl put his hand on her stomach and crest it.

"I can't wait to meet you.." He said.

"Me neither." Kat put her hand on top of his.

-Later-

As Kat was making her way through the aisles of the grocery later that day, she was starting to get a worrying feeling. She couldn't figure it out but she knew it was sending shivers down her spine. She went to the checkout and bought her groceries and went back home. Kat sat down at the kitchen table trying to figure out what to make for dinner but she couldn't concentrate. Maybe she was tired? So she got up and went to bed, hoping to catch up on some sleep or whatever she needed to get rid of this feeling that was beginning to drive her up the wall.

* * *

It was almost 9 PM when Daryl got home from work. He needed to get in some extra hours to help pay for the baby since Kat was on maternity leave. When he entered the house it was dark and quiet. He knew Kat would be home but she wasn't in the living room and she wasn't in the kitchen. He went into the bedroom and found her sleeping. He smiled and went to her, rocking her gently to wake her.

"Babe, I'm home.. You want something to eat?" He said. Kat slowly woke up.

"Hey, baby. I was gonna make dinner but I guess I was tired." She yawned.

"It's fine. I'll order some pizza." Daryl said leaving the bedroom. Kat slowly got up from the bed but felt a slight pain on her lower back. And that damn feeling was still there. She then thought of her sleeping. She slept like a baby. She hasn't slept like that in a while because of the baby's kicking keeping her up. There was no kicking almost all day.

Kat shook her belly trying to wake her baby. Maybe he was sleeping. Taking a nice long nap. No response. She shook again and again. Nothing. Kat got that gut wrenching feeling that told her something she didn't want to know about.

"Daryl." She called out. Without having to call again, Daryl was by the door already.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" Daryl asked. He could tell that look on her face was not a good one.

"I can't feel the baby." She said. Daryl sighed and walked over to her.

"He's just sleeping. He'll wake up soon. Start kicking his mama like his life depended on it." He said putting a hand on Kat's stomach.

"No. Something isn't right. I've been feeling it all day. Something is wrong. My lower back is killing me right now. We have to go to the hospital." Kat got up from the bed and went to get her coat. Daryl followed her.

"Babe, there's no need for that. Just sit down and relax. I'll massage your back." He said. Kat put on her coat and turned to him. Her face said it all. Red and sweating. Tears in her eyes.

"Daryl, please. Take me to the hospital." Daryl stood in silence and nodded. He grabbed his coat and they headed out the door.

* * *

Kat and Daryl waited for almost an hour to be called in the emergency room. Daryl wouldn't stop shaking his leg. The more time he spent in the hospital, the more he thought that there could be something really wrong with the baby. He just kept thinking to himself that Kat was just being protective of the baby or she was just nervous.

"Katherine?" A nurse called. Kat got up a quickly as she could and Daryl followed. They all sat down at a desk and the nurse took the normal temp, height, and weight.

"Okay, so what seems to be the problem?" The nurse asked.

"I can't feel my baby. He hasn't been moving for almost two days and I'm experiencing lower back pains."

"I just think she's just nervous." Daryl said. Kat frowned at him. This was absolute bullshit! Her doctor and mother instincts were kicking in. They need to move fast.

"All new mom's get nervous." The nurse smiled.

"There's probably nothing wrong, babe." He said.

"I don't give a shit if you or you think there's nothing wrong. If I say there's something wrong, there's something wrong! And if there isn't then we go about our nights but for now check on my damn baby!" Kat yelled. The nurse and Daryl stood silent.

"Okay, I'll take you into a room and have a doctor do an ultrasound." The nurse said breaking the silence. They all got up and went into an empty, private room.

"There's a change of clothes in the cabinets and I'm going to need a urine sample." The nurse said before walking out. Daryl shut the door and looked at Kat undress.

"Do you need help?" He asked.

"No, thanks." Kat said.

"Do you really think there's something wrong?" Kat stopped and looked at Daryl and nodded.

"I can feel it. I've felt it since yesterday but I just didn't want to think about it. I just want everything to be okay and we can all go home." Kat cried. Daryl rushed to comfort her.

"Everything will be okay.."

Kat finished changing into the hospital gown and was waiting for the nurse to pick up the urine sample. A knock on the door broke her from her thoughts. The door opened and it was the nurse and a doctor right behind her.

"This is Doctor Gordan and he'll be looking at the baby to make sure everything's ok." The nurse said. She took the urine sample and left.

"Well, I heard that you've been having lower back pains and then baby hasn't been moving. Is that correct?" He asked.

"Yes." He went over to Kat and felt her stomach hoping to get a response from the baby. Nothing again.

"Okay, let's start the ultrasound." Kat laid down on the table and the doctor pushed the machine and turned it on. Lifting up the gown and putting on the gel. Doctor Gordon put the wand on her stomach and checked around. Immediately Kat started to cry. There he was on the screen. So still and silent.

"What's wrong? What's happening?"Daryl asked. Kat shooked her head. He didn't know what that meant. So he turned to the doctor.

"I'm sorry.. The placenta detached."

"What does that mean?" Daryl asked as he stood up. He was getting nervous.

"Uh.. when the placenta detaches from the womb, it causes the baby to stop receiving oxygen.." The doctor said. Daryl stood there in silence. It clicked.

"So, he's... gone. Like that. He's gone!" Daryl cried. Kat sobbed.

"Sir, I think that either you console her or leave the room." Doctor Gordon said. Daryl wanted to fucking scream, tear this whole place up. But one look at Kat and he knew he couldn't do that. He practically ran over to her and hugged her, sobbing into her neck.

"I know this is a difficult time but we need to get her into surgery now or it could hurt her even further." Gordon said. Daryl moved away from Kat, who looked almost sickly. It could be the placenta detaching or it could be over the news. Either way, he just wanted her safe. Gordon turned on the light and put away the machine. He left the room to call for a stretcher to take Kat into surgery.

"Call my family.." Kat said. Daryl nodded. A couple of nurses and a stretcher entered the room. They helped Kat onto the bed and began to take her away. Daryl grabbed her hand and walked with them all the way to the operating area. As they reached the area, he was told to stay behind. Still holding Kat's hand, they looked at each other.

"I'll wait for you." He said. Kat smiled a little with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Daryl, I love you."

"I love you too." They let go of each other and she was pulled away. Daryl started to sob and heave. He ran to the bathroom feeling like he was going to puke. He didn't. Instead he yelled and banged on the stalls.


	43. Chapter 39

Once Daryl finished in the bathroom, he got himself together to call Kat's family and his brother. When he called Kat's family, they were just about to settle down and go to bed.

"Hello?" Shaun answered the phone. Daryl stood in silence.

"Hello? I s anyone there?" Shaun asked.

"Shaun, it's Daryl.."

"Hey, Daryl. What's going on?"

"Kat.. She's in the hospital."

"Is the baby coming?" Shaun asked excited. Norma over hearing the conversation started to scream with joy. Daryl wanted to cry knowing that he was about to ruin whatever excitement that they had at this moment.

"No."

"No? What do you mean?" Shaun asked. The

"The baby.. It didn't.." Daryl couldn't say anymore. They both stood silent. Shaun knew what he was going to say because Shaun himself has had to say it to his own family during the times of trying for a family with Norma.

"Say no more.. I understand. I'll tell them and we'll be on our way." Shaun hung up. Daryl looked at the phone and dialed his brother's number. It rang and rang until Merle finally picked up.

"Yeah?" Merle said.

"It's me... Daryl."

"Hey, little bro! What's up?" Merle asked.

"..The baby.." Silence.

"The baby what?"

"The baby.. didn't make it.. it's gone." Daryl finally said.

"What the fuck you mean it's gone? She's suppose to give birth next month!"

"The fucking placenta detached and the baby lost oxygen and fucking died!" Daryl yelled. He didn't know why he reacted like that. His brother brought something out in him every time. Merle stood silent.

"I'm coming." Merle hung up. Daryl put the phone away and sat on the floor. He just stared at those damn double doors that took his family away.

* * *

Kat's family came to the hospital soon enough. Norma, Harper, and Hayley stood silent but their faces spook a thousand words about the current moment. Shaun went over to Daryl.

"I'm sorry." Shaun said. Daryl stood silent.

"I know you won't want to talk about it and I know it's going to fucking hurt. I know how it feels." Shaun said. Daryl looked at him.

"I don't know if Kat had ever told you about the hard times Norma and I had face during the time of starting our own family. Lost three babies in this hospital. Still hurts. Always have, always will. But I will tell you this, each day it will get easier. I ain't saying you'll forget but coping will be easier."

"How?" Daryl finally spoke.

"Living. Laughing. Remembering the good times. Helping each other through this tough time. Don't close yourselves off because I know you both do. And help her realise that all of this is not her fault because she will. And even though you lost a baby, you are leaving this hospital with a baby. He will always be with you." Daryl sobbed. Shaun pulled him in for a hug.

"It's okay. You'll get through this."

Just then Merle walked into the waiting room. Shaun and Daryl pulled apart. Daryl and Merle walked up to each other. They both looked red in the face and swollen from tears. Merle then did something no one would have seen coming, he pulled Daryl in for a hug. He didn't say anything, Daryl knew what he was trying to say and this was enough.

* * *

Kat woke up alone in her hospital room. She felt drowsy and in pain. Then everything came rushing back to her when the doctor and Daryl came into the room. Kat wanted to say something but she couldn't. She felt the tears form and a sob escaped her lips but she didn't cry. Daryl rushed to her side anyways and held her. She wanted to hold her baby.

"Where is he?" She finally said.

"He is being cleaned up and dressed for you. We'll give you some time with him and then we... we're going to take him." The doctor said. Kat knew where her baby was going. Downstairs in the morgue. In the cold. She didn't want to think about that right now. The doctor talked some more but Kat wasn't listening. She didn't even hear him leave and her family come in. Her mother and sisters were crying. Her father and Merle were silent.

"Kat.. We're so sorry." Harper said. Kat looked at her.

"There's nothing to be sorry for.. It's nobodies fault. Not even mine. It's natural." Kat said. Everyone looked at each other.

"What you thought that I was going to be some sobbing mess and blaming myself?" Kat looked around the room. "It fucking happens. I've seen it happen before. I'm a fucking doctor!"

"Kat, calm down. We know you're angry about what happened." Norma said.

"Don't tell me to calm down! Please don't because I can't calm down knowing I won't be bringing a baby home today." Kat said. Everyone stood silent. Just then there was a knock on the door. It was a nurse holding a bundle of blankets.

"Is it okay to bring him in?" She asked.

"Yes, it is." Norma said.

"No." Kat interrupted. Norma looked at her.

"I want everyone out."

"Kat.."

"Get out. I want time with Daryl and my baby. Now everyone leave." Kat said.

"But Kat.. we want to see him too." Harper said.

"Can I have one or two fucking hours with my son alone with Daryl? Can you give me that?" With that the room emptied out with only Kat, Daryl, and their baby. The nurse had put the bundle in Kat's arms and left. Kat pulled away the cover and looked at him. She smiled because he looked like he was smiling in his sleep.

"He looks like you, Kat." Daryl said. Kat looked at him. He was sweating, and red with tears in his eyes. Kat touched his cheek.

"It'll be okay. We'll get through this." Kat said and went back to looking at her son. Stroking his cheeks and black hair. She loved him and she knew he loved her.

* * *

Kat and Daryl along with family and friends gathered around Aiden's grave. Under the tree that Daryl and Kat use to sit in. Everyone said their own words about the baby while Kat and Daryl stood silent. As everyone left to go to the house for dinner, Kat and Daryl stood behind. Kat pulled Daryl to the tree and sat down under it.

"I love this tree even more now." Kat said.

"Why?" Daryl put his arm around her.

"Because all of us can be together under this tree. I get to be with my boys under the tree where we use to spend our time together." Kat said. Daryl kissed the top of her head. He wanted to cry but he was getting tired of it. He didn't know how Kat was taking everything so well. She is very strong.

"How do you do it? How are you able to think positive when something so shitty happened to you?" He finally asked.

"What you don't think I cry every time I'm in the shower or when I sleep or when I'm by myself? I do and it's loud, gross and sweaty. I just think about how he wouldn't want me to stop living my life because his never started. I know he would want me and you to be happy." Kat smiled. With tears in her eyes, she wiped them away and turned to Daryl and kissed him. Daryl looked at her and smiled. He got up from the ground and turned to her holding out his hand.

"Then let's do that. Let's be happy." Daryl said. Kat smiled up at him and took his hand. She was pulled up from the ground and they hugged each other. When they pulled apart, they walked towards the house. They went inside and said their goodbyes. People asked where they were going and they said they were just going to be together at home for now. Afterwards, they left in Kat's truck and drove towards home. When they got home, they laid in bed looking at each other. Daryl wanted to lay with her forever if it was possible. She touched his cheek and smiled, sending shivers through Daryl. Kat started to hum a melody to him. Daryl smiled and his eyes began to feel heavy. The last thing he saw was her face smiling at him. The last thing he heard was 'I love you' before falling to sleep.

* * *

 **I was going to do a vote on whether or not to add more to this story or just move on to the apocalypse but decided to just go ahead and go into the apocalypse. If you guys have any suggestions on what should happen during the apocalypse section of the story just comment or message me privately**

 **Thanks!**


	44. Note!

Okay guys, I'm having some trouble continuing the story. The thing is I have moved into the zombie apocalypse and not sure where to go from there. I don't want to reveal too much but Daryl and Kat are separated now and I'm going to bring them back but not too sure how to. If anyone wants to give suggestions that would be great.

I was thinking that people can send in themes and I write them out for you! Kind of like on Tumblr.

Thanks!


	45. Chapter 40

Daryl woke up on the cold, hard floor. He looked around at his group who were still asleep after the encounter with the storm last night. He decided to go for a hunt they haven't eaten in almost two days and Judith just ran out of the formula. He gathered his bow and knife and quietly went out the door of the house they found last night. He hated that dream. He hated to think about her. Because she isn't here. She isn't alive. And it pained him. He just wanted to push the memories in the back of his mind and try to survive.

He heard movement coming from his right and quickly put his bow up to shoot. As first he thought he caught a bunny or squirrel but then he got the sense that he wasn't alone.

"Who's out there?" He yelled. Nothing. He stepped forward and then repeated himself. He heard more movement and then a man came out from the bushes with his hands up.

"Please don't shoot. I'm a friend." The man said.

"You ain't no friend. Who the hell are you? And why are you following us?"

"I followed you all because you seem like good people. I live in a place. A safe place. It has walls surrounding a community of people. Your group can live there."

"How can we trust you?" Daryl questioned. The man quickly took off his backpack and opened it. Daryl raised his bow.

"It's okay. I want to show you this." He took out a picture. It showed the community he was talking about and the walls too.

"It's called Alexandria"

* * *

Daryl and the others followed the man named Aaron. It took some convincing from Daryl and Michonne, but the group finally agree to take the chance. Hunger and exhaustion really helped make the decision.

The walk was a long one. The group was hungry and tired. Some just didn't want to go much longer. But Aaron tried his best to motivate them. That they were almost there. Maybe it was a trick some thought. But it changed when they finally saw the wall. The same wall that was in the picture.

"We're here." Aaron smiled. As they came to the wall, someone yelled out to them.

"Who are you?" They asked. Aaron stepped forward.

"They're with me. They're friends." The man nodded and signalled for the gate to open. As the gate opened, the group caught a glimpse of the safe zone. Everyone that lived there looked clean and well feed. They acted like the world had never changed. it made some in the group frustrated because the world did change and it wasn't going to change back anytime soon.

An older woman and man came towards the group to greet them.

"Hello, my name is Deanna Monroe and this is my husband, Reg Monroe. We would like to have a word with you all individually and we will be taking your weapons as well." She said. Some of the group protested.

"We need our weapons," Sasha said.

"In here you do not. You can not enter and live with us if you do not give up your weapons." Reg said. Again with some convincing, the group was able to give up their weapons. After that, it was time for the interviews. Daryl, Michonne, Rick, and Carol gathered together while some of the other were waiting to be interviewed. Rick and Carol could see that the community was weak and if they kept this up, the group just might be able to take over. Michonne and Daryl thought otherwise. They thought that this would be the perfect place to live and rest. For Judith to grow up. As the others were going back and forth, Daryl noticed a blonde woman staring at him. He wanted to tell her to fuck off, he wasn't in the mood. But as he kept stealing glances at her, he suddenly recognised her.

"Harper?" He said. He walked towards her but Carol protested by grabbing his arm. He gave her a look of reassurance and proceeded to walk. But then Harper walked off.

"Harper!" He yelled. Harper kept walking faster and faster trying to get away. Why couldn't he take a hint? She felt someone grabbed her arm.

"Harper, is that you?" He asked. Harper sighed as she turned to look at him. He looked different. He was smelly and dirty, his hair was long and he looked aged.

"Hey, D." She smiled. Daryl said nothing but hugged her.

"I thought... I thought you died."

"Yeah, we thought you did too. You and Merle... you never came back." Harper said.

"I'm sorry... We got over run for some time. When we came back you and your family were gone." He said.

"We had to leave. There was no more food or water for us. Kat wanted to wait but we just couldn't." She said. Daryl perked up when he heard her name. He hadn't heard that name in so long.

"Is she alive? Is Kat here?" He asked. Harper smiled and nodded.

"She works in the infirmary. I can take you to her later after your interview." Daryl nodded and headed back towards his group.

"Who was that? An old girlfriend?" Michonne smiled.

"Nah. Someone that I was close to," Daryl said. "I have something to tell you guys.." Rick, Carol, and Michonne looked at him.

"What is it?" Rick asked.

"That woman... She's my.." Daryl felt panic set in. He didn't really talk about his past with his new family. But he had to say it now before his new family meets his old family.

"What is she to you, man?" Michonne smiled. She loved learning more and more about Daryl. Always mysterious that one.

"She's my sister-in-law. My wife is here too." Daryl finally said. His little group looked like their eyes were about to pop out of their heads.

"You're married!" Michonne and Carol yelled. Suddenly Maggie and Glenn came running.

"Who's married?" Maggie asked.

"Daryl here has a bride here in this community." Rick smiled. Maggie gasped and Glenn patted Daryl on the shoulder.

"Why have you never say anything?" Carol asked. She felt a little hurt because she and Daryl were closer than ever and share lots of things. But this is the first she is hearing about a wife.

"Because! I thought she was dead. I didn't want to feel that shit again when I found our house empty, okay?" He said. The group got silent. Understanding why.

"When will you see her?" Glenn asked.

"After these damn interviews are over."

"Why not go now? We can cover for you." Michonne smiled. Daryl thought about it for a minute.

"Okay. I just need to find the infirmary."

"I and Glenn will help you!" Maggie said pulling her husband in.

"Why? So you can be nosy?" Daryl asked. Maggie nodded.

"Fine but don't say anything when you see her!" He said. Daryl walked away with Maggie and Glenn in tow. Suddenly they were stopped by Deanna son, Spencer.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"We need to go to the infirmary," Daryl said.

"For what?" Spencer asked.

"I don't feel good," Maggie said as she hunched over holding on to Glenn. Spencer looked her over. She was dirty and looked tired.

"Fine but I'm coming with you." Spencer said. He began to lead them to the infirmary. The closer they got, Daryl felt more and more nervous. They walked up the steps and Spencer opened the door. All four of them walked in, the room was empty.

"Huh, guess the doctors went out. We can wait here until they come back." Spencer said.

"They?" Glenn said.

"Yeah, the two doctors and the assistant. Though I think Doctor Pete is having a day off. So that means Doctor Peters will see your wife." Spencer said. Just as Maggie was going to ask more about Doctor Peters, they heard the back door open. Spencer was the only one that could see who had entered. The others suspected that it was the doctor and the assistant.

"Hey, Doctor Peters we have some new people who need to be seen." A blonde haired woman came from around the corner with loads of books. Maggie and Glenn looked at Daryl. His face hadn't changed when the blonde came in but when the shorter woman with the black wavy hair came in, his face did an 180. The couple looked at both Daryl and the doctor kinda wonder how this happened but they'll ask later.

"So who is it that I am seeing." She smiled at the couple and then turned to the man the stood next to them. She couldn't believe that he was there standing in front of her. She thought he was gone.

"Daryl?" She said with tears in her eyes.

"Kat." Daryl stepped forward. Kat smiled up at him and then suddenly her body went limp. Daryl was able to catch her in time. Daryl looked at the others in the room as he cradled Kat.

"Well, shit."


End file.
